


👑REGINA

by angrybirdcr



Series: REGINA [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Character Death, Child Loss, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Medieval AU, Miscarriage, Treason, alternative universe, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: After witnessing the death of your loved ones at the hands of barbaric men and being sold against your will, you are rescued by the King’s Knights to be assessed and brought in as a courtesan. When there’s no escape from it, you decide to accept your fate only to fall for the man you ought to ignore, the King himself. Unknown to you, he’s fallen at your feet too. Now you must learn your way around the palace walls, shall you wish to reign.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, King!Steve Rogers x Courtesan!Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: REGINA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861594
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72
Collections: Explicit Stories, Finished will re-read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⟦Regina (noun): “Queen” ⟧  
> **A ROYAL AU Mini Series**  
> King!Steve Rogers x Courtesan! Reader
> 
> A/N: This series is part of @nastybuckybarnes 7K Followers celebration! My chosen prompt was ROYAL AU, so here we are! It’s loosely inspired by the series Magnificent Century (Muhteşem Yüzyıl), The Tudors and Reign .I hope that you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on Steve Rogers or any other Marvel character, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters. **
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**
> 
> (Theme Song) RISE by Katy Perry
> 
> SERIES WARNINGS: +18. THIS IS NOT a modern royal AU, as such sensitive topics proper of its timeline are loosely and briefly included. Includes mentions of treason, poisoning, loss of a child, miscarriage, and implied/referenced sexual content. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION
> 
> NOTE: This probably has a TON of historical inaccuracies so please just bare with me on that! 💖 😂😅Also this is NOT a Dark! nor Cruel! King Steve. Just thought I should mention that. AND This story switches from past to present, the past it’s written in italics for easier recognition. King!Steve Rogers image as Ari Levinson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You witness the death of your loved ones at the hands of barbaric men. They forcibly take you away from your home to bring you into foreign lands, where you’re literally rescued by a knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:+18 Mentions of non descriptive death, kidnapping, virginity and jealousy
> 
> *FE DE ERRATAS: The term “PORCELAIN SKIN” here was used to refer to a delicate skin, a soft doll-like well taken care of complexion. However, it was recently brought up to my attention that such descriptor could be used to describe color instead of complexion per se. Which is not the common use of the phrase where I live in. Now, that I understand this better, I have proceeded to REMOVE that descriptor to avoid giving “reader” an unintentional physical attribute. And especially, to anyone who felt offended in any way by it, please receive my sincerest apologies of the case, for it was never my intention. Thank you for your feedback and thank you so very much for your support!!

[ ](https://ibb.co/6yPh8wF)

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You watch in horror as the barbaric men torture and murder each member of your family right in front of your eyes, their greedy hands taking whatever they believed to be of any value, nor that you owned any, you were simply rendered powerless as a pair of strong hands held you down, ingraining in your mind every single moment. As they satisfied their egos and blood thirst, they gathered all the shocked young women they were able to find on your small village, forcing you all to walk in wobbly legs one behind the other, frail hands held in a stronghold of chains. All pushed into the jailed chariots and moved into the big vessels ready to cross the seas._

_You couldn’t speak, numbness and utter shock filled every pore of your being, you moved by sheer force and the fear of death traveling through your veins. You watched in panic the beatings that befell upon those who refused to obey, whether it was out of courage or complete stupidity, you could not distinguish one from the other. One last longing look back, a single tear full of all the love and grief over your losses you step a foot inside the vessel that would take you away from the land that you had once called home._

_The smacking sound imposing strict punishment on the face of the rebellious ones, a clear warning for those of you who decided to obey and bite your tongues. You shivered in cold, closing your eyes and shushing your brain, you let the sound of the impetuous sea and the crashing of the angry waves to act as a calming balsam to your broken heart. Each passing minute, bringing you closer and closer to your destiny_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You gasp for air sitting up on the tub you laid, the warm rosy scented water caressing your now soft skin. Hair wet and stick to your back, a satisfying grin adorning your face. You smoothly motion your hand in the air and in seconds the servants hold their hands for you as your own personal safeguard rail, a shiny and regal silk robe dropped over your shoulders. As your feet touch the ground and walk back into your chambers, a peek of sun rays filter through the drapes, it draws you towards the window like flowers do the bees. The imposing fields lie in front of you, all their glory and power radiating from every corner

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You drag your feet across the busy streets, dirt encrusting into every untarnished part of you, the rough pushes from your captors the constant reminder of your sealed fate, you would be sold to become either a slave or a servant and neither was better than the other. You felt your will power washing away by the minute, every step took away a piece of your freedom away from you. Now standing on the made up stage, surrounded by drunkards and perverted men who disgustingly licked their lips in anticipation, your heart wildly pounded against your chest. You closed your eyes and muffle their insulting whistles into white noise, like the buzzing of an insect on your ear, until you hear your name being called. Someone just bought you… A clean sheet is dropped over your shredded garments. You now wait in line with the others following the same path as you. For the first time, you wish to know your fate, so your lips open to give way to the words_

_“Sir, may we know where are we being taken to?” Your voice weak and barely above a whisper_

_“You shouldn’t ask but no harm will befall upon you, for his majesty does not wish for his servants to arrive with a single spot on them” The gracious man in armor answered with a sigh_

_“Servants?”_

_“If you wish to keep your head on, you must not fight your fate. But you shall serve his majesty as he wishes” You gasp as realization hits you, shaking you to the core, a king… you shall warm the bed of a king… The man warily looks at you with a knowing expression “Fret not, for that he is a man of honor. You were bought so that no other shall lay a filthy hand on you” A flicker of relief invades your being_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You softly smile to yourself, a warm fuzzy feeling settling in, one last look to the vast expansion and you turn back towards your servants, each one waiting to take on their respective tasks, you felt the brush comb through your hair, the finest oils of enticing smells seeping through your every thread and the most expensive balms being carefully spread over your skin

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_They dragged you across the extensive tiles, the mysterious knight vanishing from your sight but replaced by palace aids. A fiery redhead woman dressed in a way that proudly displayed the Kingdom’s coronet, revealing her to be a royal aid, carefully approached you all_

_“Listen Up!” All eyes now on her “My name is Lady Natalia Romanova, I’m the one on charge to teach you the rules around here. I will make you repeat them every day until you know them by heart, disobey and face the consequences.” You intently looked into her eyes full of curiosity, something that immediately called up her attention as the others mostly shivered in fear of the unknown or simply cowarded away, you didn’t “An assessment will be conducted by us in order to decide which your new assignment within the court will be. But before we do, you will be cleaned up, fed and dressed”_

_You look in awe at the posh baths, never in your life you thought that you would be inside such chambers. But awe was soon replaced by dread as you heard the next words fall from her lips_

_“You’re not going to like this part but you too must be thoroughly examined by our royal physician, as she will certify whom amongst you who still remains pure” Her stoic expressionless face shook you as you thought of a stranger’s eyes prying into your maidenhood_

_“What??… Why must we go through such heinous procedure?” You found yourself with eyes wide open as you realized it was your voice the one that resounded on the luxurious enclosure_

_“I’m sorry, did I give you permission to speak? NO! RULE NUMBER ONE EVERYONE! NEVER and I mean never speak unless spoken to. Abide by this and you shall be spared” She shot daggers into you but you remained unmoved, waiting a punishment that did not come your way. Understanding your low position you swallowed your pride finding a spot that you could use. The panicked screams from those being painfully invaded by the small unfazed lady’s hands, piercing your ears straight into the strings of your heart._

_If this was what it was going to be of you, then you would at least keep any piece left of you as intact as possible. Your turn was next, you watch their eyes scanning yours looking for what you can only assume was fear or submission, they found none. Your pride would not be taken away, your dignity although forcefully opened up, stood still. The only show of discomfort was your slight sharp intake of air, but your head remained held up, fiery eyes burning through every soul surrounding you. You silently vowed to avenge yourself and your loved ones, one day you would avenge them_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You slightly shift on your seat, the faded memory still engraved on your inner walls. Delicate hands pulling up the loose strands of your hair up into the elegant updo. Sparkling jewels brightened up the gold pins holding it up. The most exquisite colors displayed in front of you, luscious lips bathed in bright red and eyelids bright as the stars of the night.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_A silent curse flickers through the eyes of the red head, she looks at you and down. Assessing, analyzing, judging… as dirt is washed away and your hair is let down with only a thin ribbon holding it back and the new garments, those of a courtesan thrown your way, willingly or not perfectly hugged your curves, it all made you look like an innocent temptress. Your confirmed innocence intermixed with defiance, fiercely shining through your lashes, not an inch of fear left. The humiliation that pricked your skin fueling up your deep desire to set the world on fire and let it burn._

_You walk on the halls as if you owned them, as if you had been there before, their eyes scandalized at your boldness, you felt the heavy judge-filled glare of the royals standing above you. Unmistakable distaste at your undeniable beauty, even without their pompous gowns and gold embellishments, your natural glow, inherited from your mother partnered with an incredible set of talents taught to you by your father, effortlessly upstaged them all._

_“Lower your eyes!” Natalia said to you, you did not turn your sight down, you felt her harshly tugging at your arm in warning, you did not move. You saw the heavy crown resting atop the head of the one you assumed to be the Queen Mother, whispering to the servant next to them._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

They fixed your white and golden gown on the back, the beautiful jewels encrusted at the edges, thousands of tiny diamonds amplifying its glow. Bubbling excitement making an ear to ear smile infect those around you. They shyly smiled with you watching in awe as you happily spin around the room, making your gown dance with you in the air, the loose ends of your hair flowing with you

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You found yourself standing in front of her imponent figure. You bowed you head in respect of her position, yet did not budge._

_“What’s your name?” She tried to hide her weariness hearing your name leave your lips, yet her eyes failed to comply with her_

_“I can see the power on you, may your grace find it in her merciful to let me go as I did not come here willingly”_

_“Didn’t they tell you not to speak unless spoken to first?”_

_“They did, your majesty, but I find no offense on my request” A surge of power coming from unknown places within yourself fills you up “I don’t want to be here and I can see that you don’t stand my presence either”_

_“How dare you? Don’t you know to whom are you speaking to?” A fair brunette lady sitting to her right chimed in, fake insult etched on her expression. The Queen quickly dismissed her with a single motion of her hand, she quieted down, her lips resting on a thin line, despise at you flashing in her eyes_

_“You belong to my son, the King. But I can as well decide your luck. Bare that in mind.” She motioned her hands around the room, pointing to the ladies joining her. Followed by her signal to the guards that escorted you, to approach you, not wishing to give them the satisfaction to bend you down, you willingly kneel in front of them but with your head held high. You gulp, eyes unwavering_

_“I belong to no one. I might have not being born into royalty nor aristocracy but I was born free and I shall remain as such even within the confines of these walls. And I shall show it to you” She tried to mock you, but your newfound fearlessness shocked even you. She let out a thoughtful sigh_

_“You will soon learn your place” She said “Take her out!” She ordered the guards as they followed her words_

_“I truly hope to be wrong, but her fire will be the storm that wipes us all” The Queen said to her companions, completely unknownst to you_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You stop your happy dance as you feel the familiar warm fluttering on your lower belly. A beaming grin curling up your lips. You let them continue their work, as they finish the last touches on you. Slipping into your bejeweled heels, the golden cloak set upon your shoulders, the awe striking tiara held in place atop of the crown of your head.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_Soon they have you all, new courtesans and servants of the palace, lined up outside, the King makes its appearance. You heard the tales being told about him and his prowess at war, yet they didn’t make him any justice. You are mesmerized by the gorgeous man walking in front of you. And for the first time, strong lustful feelings come out to the surface, his simple strut sending shivers down to your core. His perfectly groomed beard and shiny soft hair, you could imagine how it would feel to grab it between your fingers. You licked your lips at the filthy images igniting on your brain, and at that moment your eyes lock with his. His deep ocean blue eyes awakening a need inside you that you never felt before. Soon his sight travels to your lips, a flirtatious smirk in place, he imitated your motion followed by his finger softly and sinfully caressing his lower lip. Then he walks away with his advisors._

_You feel the heat on your cheeks, the eyes of Natalia heavily fixed on you and the daring interaction between you two, a thoughtful look etched on her face quickly followed by a smirk._

_“That was the King, Steven Grant Rogers himself.” She says to you as you nod “I’ve been here long enough to know that look, that smirk…” She lowly mentions to you only, as the others scattered around_

_“I’m sorry Lady Romanova, I do not know what your words intend” You wearily reply not fully knowing her intentions yet_

_“Oh, I think you do…shall we be witnesses of the passion that burns the hearts of two lovers, it shall be the one that brews between the one who stands above we all and the vixen of the eyes with the innocence of the doves”_

_“Pardon me, milady?! I beg that you find no offense on my answer, but me thinks that you must be mistaken. For I am no fancy lady from the French courts who owns the arts of the seductions and for I harbor no hidden intentions within my unwilling presence within the court of our King”_

_“That’s where YOU are wrong, for there is no hiding what lays in front of one’s eyes to see…King Steve is yet to crown his Queen, one who will own his heart and that will pure heartedly reign by his side.You might not have come here by your own will, but nonetheless you were saved and maybe you have what it takes to thrive…be smart, outdo your sassiness with the knowledge proper of the highest born ladies, light up his life with the chastiness that shines through your eyes, warm his bed and bear him a heir. And then, maybe you’ll be THE one with the greatest love story to ever exist within the vast expansions of the Kingdom”_

_You never thought her to be your ally, but maybe you were wrong. Maybe she wished for herself the dreams she laid in front of you, a life outside the chains of slavery and the freedom that was once yours alone.Or maybe, just maybe she could see things that you were still oblivious to. Whatever was the case, you knew in your heart your future had already changed…_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You are met outside your chambers by the cocky knight and loyal friend

“James! How blessed I am by being graced with your presence!” You warmly smile at him

“The pleasure it’s all mine. Glad to see the day has come. I have to say I’m not surprised, as we all saw the fire on your eyes. Yet we’re glad it was not one to burn us” You softly chuckle at his remarks. The day you met him, was one you would never forget

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_“Why are we getting ready?”_

_“You know you shouldn’t ask, but I can’t but to be drawn by your crazy self. Hurry up and you might have a chance at impressing his majesty at tonight’s dinner”_

_“Yet, I heard there’s already one who holds his heart. So, how is it that you still say such hopes to me?”_

_“Never said he hasn’t loved… Is not our story to tell but the palace walls hear it all. Lady Margaret, you met her already when you first arrived, she’s the one the Queen Mother holds in high esteem. She was his majesty’s favorite for a long time and was rumored to be his first love. She once bore his heir too” Natalia sighed at the grim memory_

_“A child? But I have not heard nor seen a young prince around?” You scrunch your face trying to think about anything that you might missed_

_“Because there’s no prince anymore. It was not in his fate to reach adulthood. It was a sad time for the King and it is said of that pain to be the one to blame for their passion for each other to die as grief took over them both. His firm kingship was set in place instead, defeating countless enemies and bringing together the surrounding kingdoms into powerful alliances” You tried to grasp the newly found information. Your heart ached knowing he was hurt and that an innocent’s life shut off so young. With that grim image on mind you hurried into the fanciest gown you were given, not much you had at hand so you just trusted on your natural blessed appearance to appease his eyes._

_What you didn’t see coming was meeting the face of your savior again, the literal knight in shining armor, waiting to escort you to the hall_

_“It’s you!”_

_“The one and only” He chuckled, amused at your surprised expression_

_“Who are you?” You asked linking your arm into his awaiting one_

_“You know, if I didn’t know Natalia as I do, I would think that she doesn’t know how to do her job… yet you seem to find a way to break through every rule. You’re too young for a bad demise, so I actually hope for your wit to play on your favor”_

_“That didn’t answer my question” You pushed_

_“No, It did not. You shouldn’t care about it”_

_“Yet, you’re my literal knight in shining armor, seen as you bought me among others, saving me that way from a worse fate” You look up to meet his eyes_

_“Don’t ever speak in such way as for others to believe I swooped in to hold you in my arms when all I was doing was following orders from my King. ‘To bring those, who would face the worst fates outside the safety of his kingdom, inside the palace’s doors’ that’s what I did”_

_“So, he didn’t want us for himself?” You lowly gasped at the revelation_

_“You should seal those plump lips from getting you into trouble…” He playfully sighed “I said this before. Our King is a honorable man, and if he has chosen to keep you here on his court as a courtesan it’s only to serve the purpose of appeasing those pushing him to produce a heir to the kingdom. For he does not trust the wealthy Lords’ daughters that they were trying to impose on him as courtesans and mistresses. He ain’t going to force himself on you or anyone else yet he does hope for a heir to happen. It might as well be among one of you, shall he find you on his favor”_

_You finally found your thirst for knowledge satiated, you always wanted to have a family of your own, you never thought to find yourself here but this might be a chance you might not have in the future. Your heart aches for his pain, for his loss, but your core throbbed with the need he awoke too._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Innocence and Sensuality ignite an inner storm within the eye of one keen King as the eyes of court turn to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: One heated kiss and one shameless confession to one lust-filled King! Steve

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You reached the hall where all the other servants and ladies arrived. Each one seated accordingly to their status. You watched Lady Margaret as she talked to and shared with the Queen Mother. The evening was smoothly passing by, despite your status you found yourself enjoying it very much. For once after your losses, you heartily smiled. Natalia did her best to teach you all the rules of being at court, dancing was not prohibited. So, as many busied themselves into boring conversations and nonsense drinking, the moment the happy beat of the music reached your ears you allowed yourself to stand up from your spot to freely roam at the dancing floor. Once upon a time, you had spent countless hours happily dancing on the fields to your heart’s content alongside your lady friends and mother, graceful moves embracing the soft notes and the happiest beats, and now it was displayed for everyone to see it. Others quickly following your lead. You catch from the side the scandalized eyes from the formal ladies and the Queen herself. But shall you die this night, then you shall at least do it happily._

_You don’t realize it at first, the heated eyes of the King befell upon you the second your sinful body started to move among the crowd. As your eyes locked for the second time since your arrival, you let your eyes shamelessly roam his gorgeous body. From the top of his crown to the bottom of his feet, your arms and legs graciously moving to the notes. Soft waves and enticing motions, and when the music stops, you bow to him, the perfect angle for your cleavage to make its presence known_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

“That night, did you know he would ask me?” You ask James as you continue your long walk through the halls.

“The moment he set his eyes on you for the first time, it was bound to happen” A warm feeling spread through you

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You were mindlessly talking with the girls around you, getting acquainted maybe? When you felt someone stand behind you_

_“Hey, it’s you again!”_

_“Arrgh….the name is Sir James Barnes. And yes, it’s me again. You must come with me now” A rush of adrenaline cursed through your veins, were you in trouble?_

_“Did I do something wrong? Because Lady Natalia did not mention anything about dancing being forbidden!!!” You did not loudly beg yet you let your fear slightly show up to him, as he led you towards the endless halls of the palace. Locking on your way out eyes with Lady Margaret, her disdainful look churning at you_

_“You earned what you wanted” He chuckled at your confusion infused face “Meaning, you called up the attention of his majesty. He called you up to his private chambers” A rush of fear filled you up, you were not ready for this…_

_“The fierce lioness got speechless? Fret not, as it will only happen whatever you wish to happen. He will not lay a hand on you nor touch a hair of your head shall you not want it” Somehow, James’ words make you huff out a breath, effectively calming down your nerves a notch_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You didn’t know back then how true his words would prove to be, but now as he held your hand as your own father or older brother would do, you can’t stop yourself from widely smiling. You take a deep breath in as the door’s are about to open

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_“Come in!” A deep husky voice that makes your heart jump. You nervously step in deeply curtsying in respect to the man in front of you. You slightly jump at the sound of the doors closing behind you. For the first time since your arrival to the palace, you feel fear, fear of the unknown._

_“Fret not for I mean no harm to come your way. Come sit here” He softly says pointing to the empty seat to his right. You quietly obey_

_“Pardon me my King, for my impudence, but why have I been called into your private chambers?” You dare to raise your eyes to meet his, finding yourself slightly confused at his amused smirk_

_“You intrigue me” He says dangerously close, his warm breath fanning over your ear “I remember the spark on your eyes that day at the hall, the passion and mischievousness, yet innocence shone through as well. I haven’t being drawn this way for a beautiful lady in such a long time.” He says caressing your heated cheek, you unconsciously lean onto him_

_“I–I” You stuttered not knowing the right words_

_“Do not fear my dear, for as I only wish to know you better tonight” He takes his hand away from you, leaving an electric feeling behind. You gulp at the fire rising to the surface of your skin “Where do you come from?” His eyes intently watching you, waiting for a reply_

_“I was forcefully taken away from my home, beyond the mountains on the edge of your kingdom and all the way across from the other side of the sea” You lower your sight, a pang of distress at the memory_

_“Look at me” His firm command making you comply immediately “Please, do tell me in detail of your ordeal” You can see the sincerity of his words_

_“They… they heartlessly and brutally killed them all, spared no one. The blood of my parents resting on their hands… They took us all against our will into jail chariots and then the big vessels…. but many did not make it through for they fell victims of their lust and bloodthirst” A stray tear runs down your cheek, his warm finger wiping it away. Pulling your chin up to meet his compassionate eyes “I did not want to come here” He subtly masks his taken aback by your bluntness feeling “Yet, I’m grateful that I am. For my fate would have laid at the hands of barbaric men” He shifts on his seat, his face clearly examining you “I owe your kindness my life, but I was not born a slave nor a servant…” Your habit of biting your lower lip in between your teeth was doing things to him that you had no idea, he carefully adjusts himself in place “Much less do I know the ways of the life as a courtesan…I– I wish repay you, your majesty, yet I am afraid of not being able to”_

_“I do not expect you to milady.”_

_“Still here I am, am I not? The garments of a courtesan lay over my skin but you talk about me not being considered as such? Please enlighten me my king, where’s the fault on my reasoning?” You could see the wheels turning inside his head, maybe he wasn’t used to be challenged given his high position, but you were not about to bend your knee for him. You owed it to yourself and your family to speak up your mind especially inside the lion’s den._

_“That was not my choice, but without rules in place rebellion would quickly arise, word would spread about it like fire and chaos would ensue. I cannot allow that to happen. So, while you are inside these walls you must have respect for them” He nonchalantly said, yet his voice held a speck of disgruntlement_

_“Will I be trapped here forever? Will I ever have a love to call my own? Or will I just remain as a bedding object to be passed on among the high Lords and Knights?” Raw emotion across your face, you gasp at the sudden realization of your current predicament heavily dawning on you like a ton of bricks_

_“My Kingdom is not a house of pleasure to treat women in such lowly way, nor is it a place where men can bend the maidens down to their will. And as long as I’m alive this will not change” Although relief washes your main fear of being vilely defiled it does not take away your concern about never be allowed beyond the palace doors_

_“Yet, I will forever be a courtesan under your reign” Your eyes watered at the feeling of your lost freedom_

_“You were not brought here as a prisoner and you shall never think of yourself as lowly as one. Do you really wish to escape from me so bad?” A flash of chagrin shows on his eyes, but as fast as it came it went. Your conflicted emotions over your past, present and future make you clutch your hand to your chest. As you stand up giving your back to the King_

_“Why are you turning your back to me? Am I really that wrong to your eyes for you to not even consider me worthy of your attentions?” dejection and disbelief thick on his voice. You swallow the lump on your throat, hand still rested above your heart. As you think your answer through_

_“I do not think of myself any higher above your grace, your majesty. Your simple presence in front of my humble self makes me weak at the knees. And taking in your magnificence it’s a delightful privilege I never ought to have. But as long as I walk between these walls and these vestments lay on me, I’ll be considered for the taking” You did not look into his eyes, you were not only honest but see through too, disgusting shivers traveled your body at the thought of an unknown man laying their hands on you just to spend the night. You were brought back from your thoughts when you suddenly felt his hard body engulf your small frame under his own strong arms, tightly encircling around your waist. His luscious lips dangerously whispering sweet nothings into your ear, and pleasurable shivers running down your spine_

_“Not for as, I claim you as mine, nobody will dare to even send a wrong look your way, or shall their head no longer remain atop of their shoulders” his hand over your covered torso and his strong physique pressed against your back, raw desire pooling on you._

_“I belong to no one MY King” A newfound seductiveness exudes from you, engulfing him like an irresistible drug. The possessiveness you let through as you call him yours turning his gorgeous eyes into a dark shade of blue, lust arising and electrifying you both_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You lock your eyes with his, his emotions seeping through his every pore for the world to see. He looks at you adoringly, lovingly, tenderly… A side only known to you. A knowing smirk adorns your features, as recognition of how you came to know him better plays on your mind

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

S _omething snapped in him, maybe it was your enthralling scent or the fiery passion on your eyes, maybe it was the purity shining through your boldness or maybe it was just because it was you. The whole sinful you entrapped him and you seemed in complete oblivion of the effect you had on him. He tried to restrain the beast within him, he did just told you he would not step over your boundaries but it was that small glint of lust and the way your body perfectly molded against his that made his mind fuzzy and unable to form a single coherent thought._

_“What spell have you thrown at me?” You could feel him trying to restrain himself, he tensed under your touch as you held his hand firmly placed on your stomach_

_“I don’t–I don’t understand what you are talking about, your majesty” You said in a labored breath_

_“Your sweet lips calling to me, begging me to be claimed into mine…you say one thing but your body says another.”_

_“I think that I should…”_

_“You should, what?” He huskily asks as he spins you around and you gasp in surprise, resting your delicate hands on his chest with flushed cheeks locking your eyes with his hypnotizing lustful ones_

_“I should…” You don’t finish that sentence as you push yourself against him, desperately looking to satiate the bewildering feeling deep within you…_

_YOU kiss him…_

_Neither of you intended to get here, you didn’t, he didn’t want to press your boundaries and you didn’t want to fall prey to your destiny. But there was just how much you could delay the unavoidable as for the moment you met his eyes, you sealed your luck. He noticed you, you engraved yourself into the back of his head and you bewitched him into oblivion as your curves called him. Your way around words just lured him more into your captivating self._

_You fight for dominance but he easily overpowers you, stars clouding your brain, your hands tangled into his luscious dark locks, gripping them into your fingers with much needed force, his unmerciful grip on your waist tightens pulling you impossibly closer to him, he cockily grins against you when you feel lightheaded from the lack of air. But then you stop him…_

_“I’m sorry your majesty, I didn’t…” He shushes you with a finger warmly set on your lips_

_“There’s nothing you shall feel ashamed of. For it was also me who did not restrain myself. You’re like a fine pearl found in a sea of nadir, I would not ever want to taint you” His forehead softly leaned on yours, both still recovering your breath. Suddenly, he removes himself from you leaving you baffled to stand there in the middle of his chambers, giving his back to you and walking away towards his desk, making you think it was your clue to leave. You turn around ready to knock on the doors and go_

_“Where are you going?” His husky voice sounds almost behind your ear, so you attempt to turn around only to be stopped by him “Don’t move” You completely still at his command, not expecting to feel his rough hands around your neck._

_You gasp…_

_A cold necklace is set on your neck, appeasing the heat of your skin. You look down to find a beautiful and absolutely breathtaking piece adorning you_

_“What is this my king?” You are shocked_

_“Proof of my promise to you, my angel. As long as you keep this on you, at all times, no one, and I do mean no one, will dare to lay a single finger on you nor to touch a single hair of your head. Shall they ignore this, the cutting edge of my sword will fall upon them ” The conviction etched on his voice send shivers down your body. His promise, the word of a king. He cared about no harm coming your way… your heart wildly beat at the thought_

_“I do not deserve such kindness your majesty” You lower your sight, feeling no worthy of it_

_“Don’t” He rested his hand on your hip again, effectively cutting you off “Do not dare to even think of yourself not worthy of my protection, my care. I do as I see fit and as I look into your eyes and see the awe, the purity and conflicting fire within you, I choose to do this for you. So please, do accept this as a token of my words and affection to you” He softly says warming you up, as you took the bold move to rest your head on his chest. He pushes you closer to him, kindly stroking the fine hairs falling on your back_

_“I will never take it off of me” Your pleasant resolve curling up his lips_

_“I do rejoice on your choice, angel” A kiss dropped on your temple. “Please fret not, for harm will not come your way. Anything you need, anything you wish do tell Sir James so that he will make it happen” Those last words lit up your world, giving you a hope that you never thought possible to have._

_You couldn’t say anything, as no words could form on your brain, still hazed from the mind blowing kiss you shared with him. You looked up to meet his eyes, and they effectively conveyed everything that you felt_

_“Your eyes are clear speckles of your soul” The most beautiful smile you ever saw reached his ears “Milady, shall we spent the night together?” Crude panic flared on your eyes, realizing how wrong his words came across, he quickly shakes his head “Oh, no, no my angel. I didn’t mean it that way… I just wish for us to spend more time together, as I do not seem to be able to depart from you just yet” A relieved chuckle warms your cheeks, shyly hiding your face into him, his strong arms loving the feeling of you on him_

_“Shall we?” Your soft voice lightened up his face, you slowly turn around as he gracefully unlaced your gown, letting it fall to the floor. His fingers alluringly grazing your back. You can feel his burning gaze as you expeditiously return the favor removing his outer garments until he’s standing on his lighter ones._

_“You’re a sight for sore eyes angel” He grabs your hand on his, tenderly rubbing the back of your hand before bringing it to his lips. “Don’t worry love, for I am a man of word and I never break my vows. You shall warm my bed tonight not as lovers would do but as one who comforts one another to lull him to sleep” You nodded as you followed his lead, shyly settling yourself on his bed, you gasp in surprise as he pulls you to lay your head on his chest._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated prompting a huge step forward on your relationship. But as you kept knowing Steve, between love letters and in the depths and warmth of his chambers, joy is met with one, seemingly harmless, threat coming from one tenacious Lady that lays down a rocky path for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:+18 MILD SMUT! Occasional curse words and one fierce woman (you) to be reckoned for

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_The night calmly passed by as you comfortably fell into his spell. But it was when the sun caressed your cheeks, signaling the arrival of a new day, that you jolted your eyes open. You felt his shaft, stiff and nuzzled in between your forbidden parts. He cupped your frame from behind, still into a deep slumber, sudden heat traveling to your lower areas itching to be scratched. You were not a naive maiden…_

_You moved…_

_A small delicious friction hitching your breath, you pressed your lip between your teeth, the throbbing feeling increasing by the second. Noticing his close eyelids you do it again. This time around pressing down stronger, effectively poking at your clit, a shudder electrifies you whole. Your breath hitched again, with a startled yelp as his strong hands pulls you closer to him, his warm breath fanning over your ear_

_“You should stop doing that angel, unless you want me to break my promise and take you right now and here.” His husky, raspy morning voice doing things to your body that you never felt before, he chuckled “Am I the first man to elicit such desires on you?”_

_“You are, your grace” You shyly looked at him through flushed cheeks, lovingly rubbing your hand on his “No other man has ever laid a lustful hand on me nor evoked these sinful acts to invade my thoughts” He licked his lips_

_“Do you wish for me to show you?”_

_“I–I do my king” Never breaking contact, your eyes totally fixated on his and his on yours. He moved against your still covered core. You gasped in delight. An exhilarating reaction that further encouraged him to please you._

_A thrilling feeling fulfilled you as you soon found yourself swiftly laid on your back with his gorgeous frame now hovering above you as he tenderly cupped your head into a fervent kiss . He slowly pried your legs slightly apart nudging his manhood over your, sinfully hidden behind silk, clit, you both pleasurably sighed at the electrifying sparks that rouse between your bodies. He entwined your hands with his as as he continued his delicious assault on your mouth, swallowing your moans and loving the lust-filled flushed expression you gifted him with as he thrusts up to feed the desire that simmered between your souls. So he did it again, and again, each thrust perfectly aimed at your nub, your chests rising and falling as your hearts danced to the built up rhythm of lovers. His hand groping your breasts, making you arch your back to meet up his movements, each time harder and faster. An unknown tightening on your insides begging you for release, he could feel it, he could see it on your expanded orbs matching his own passion-filled ones, he fastened up eliciting sensual moans to escape your lips that he matched with his own groans. And as if on cue, the coil snapped, you spasmed on his arms as the shivers traveled up and down your body, one last hard thrust and he too relished on the fireworks that ignited between you. His hot seed dampening your undergarments._

_There was no going back. You had tasted the sins hidden beneath his bed sheets and you didn’t want to ask for forgiveness._

_“That’s…” He couldn’t find the right words for he too had never felt this good in a long time “Are you ok?” He asked you, tightly embracing you on his arms_

_“I am” You sighed in content, boldly pecking his cheek eliciting a smirk on his lush lips_

_“I’m gonna get Sir Barnes to take you to your new chambers” This called your attention, you already had a place to stay so what was he talking about? As if on cue he added “You spent the night with ME on MY private chambers, we might have not fully consummated our relationship, yet in front of their eyes we did. I will not let them tarnish you by thinking you are a fille de joie, as they expect you to be.”_

_“I beg your pardon my king, but I do not understand” You propped yourself on your elbows lovingly staring into his face_

_“You shall take your rightful place, you shall be named my favorite and be showered in wealth and lavish gifts” He smiled at her amused expression_

_“I do not want nor need such things, your grace”_

_“Steve, my name is Steve angel… And I can see it on your eyes, a soul as white as a dove with no wicked intentions within. Yet this is to let others know how important you are to me” Warmth enveloped you, his hand caressing you, his soft plump lips laying his affection over your skin_

_A knock interrupted your bliss_

_“Get dressed my angel” He said standing up putting his royal robe on as you followed close, fastly lacing up your gown_

_“Please pardon my intrusion, your grace” A playful smirk on the face of the visitor_

_“James…” He warned him “To what do I owe the honor of such early visit to my chambers?” He said opening the door wider for him to get in, a stolen glance sent your way_

_“Natalia sent me to check over our Lady” You felt ashamed of the cocky comment from him, given your current disheveled state_

_“She’s wonderfully perform her ‘duties’” The way he said it had a frenzy whirling on your guts, the implication of such words to outsiders would make it seem as if you had completed the deed, you understood the meaning behind his words… ‘take your rightful place’…_

_“Ok, what are your orders, Steve?” It was the first time you heard someone call him by his name and not his title, their relationship clearly that of brothers more than just a knight_

_“Make sure she gets the best chambers available and see that she gets EVERYTHING that she needs or wants, she shall not lack anything nor even a wrong glare sent her way or you shall see a fitting punishment for those who decide to defy me” His voice calm but stern_

_“I will see to it.” He bows before retiring_

_“Please wait outside to escort her back” He nods closing the door behind him “Fret not my love, for I shall see you later” He drops a soft kiss on your temple and lips, caressing your breast over the fabric of your gown and fixing your pendant before dismissing you_

_You can’t stop smiling, touching your lips_

_“You did it”_

_“Beg your pardon?” You turned to look into James eyes_

_“He’s finally smiling again. One glance and you bewitched him breaking through his walls” His serious expression letting you know the significance of your shared night with the Steve. You nod your head in understanding as you walked together through the halls_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You smiled at the man you had yours arms linked to, the first warm and sincere welcome into your newfound life. You gracefully walked at the soft melodic rhythm of the music announcing your arrival. Your sparkling eyes scanning the room filled with your friends, the members of the royal family, foreign royalty and high court officials, even the ones that you didn’t expect to see were present this day. Then your eyes fell into the one you never wanted to ever see again but you kept your head held higher, ever mighty and imposing with a queenly resplandor proper of your status.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You could see the shock and jealousy across the faces of the other women, but you couldn’t care any less, you kept your head held high, proudly displaying the token of protection from his majesty._

_“So, you heed my advice and from what I heard from James here, you’ve moved up the ranks…” A smirking Natalia said rushing you towards the hall. She came to a sudden stop to curtsy to someone, you look up to see Lady Margaret glaring at you_

_“Aren’t you going to curtsy?” Her voice thick with contempt_

_“Why should I bow my head to someone who’s at the same level as me?” You knew that you were playing a dangerous game here, but you were not going to go down that easy._

_“How dare you? You’re just a mere courtesan while I’m the King’s mistress!!” She sneered. You heard the ranks before, yet you heard the story behind it to. She never held the title as such but was only assumed she did over the favoritism shown by his majesty, yet she was demoted from her favorite status the moment she lost his favor not long after the passing of the young prince_

_“Are you? For Steve’s words on my ear, his hands on my body and his protection bestowed on me would beg to differ, Lady Margaret” You fearlessly said flaunting the majestic piece nuzzled between your breasts, tauntingly touching it without breaking eye contact with her. Your naivety had died with you the moment they took you from your home and the second that you stepped inside the palace walls. You didn’t need to have spent a lifetime here to know that only the strongest and smartest ones survive. If anything the eyes set on you right now only proved that, the outcome of this would determine the path you would follow_

_“You!” She seethed as her eyes fell to your necklace, the green eyed monster fuming inside her, she angrily and stupidly let herself to be carried away by it by forcibly grabbing your wrist on her hand “Why do you have this?” She reached to slap you with her free hand, you didn’t even flinch as her hand never reached her objective. The imposing figure of Sir Barnes stood next to you, his left hand holding her right one on mid air while his right one grabbed her left one over your wrist_

_“Stop it Maggie!!” Her eyes snapped wide open “You knew this would happen one day”_

_“Are you siding with her?” Hurt and betrayal radiating from her_

_“The only side I’m on is that of His majesty, Steve” He said sending a warning look her way “Now, please let her go while I’m asking you nicely.”_

_“Why are you protecting her???” She pressed even harder on you as he nudged her away from you_

_“I think you already know the answer to that. I’m only following Steve’s orders and you should know better than anyone that going against him wouldn’t do you any good. So, LET-HER-GO” Each word marked in a cold authoritative tone “Now! Margaret” The way they exchanged the not-so-much pleasantries dropping their titles clearly showed the closeness between them making you wonder about it. She finally pulled away from you, her ire attempt to get you, without success_

_“This will NOT stay like that!!!” She said storming away_

_“Are you ok?” Natalia asked watching you rub your wrist, you nodded as you looked up to see The Queen Mother sternly watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes. But there was something different flickering through this time, only time would tell but you wished she would give you a chance at least_

_“I’m not one to say this, but stay away from her” Natalia whispered to you, softly motioning you forward to follow James._

_Your mouth gaped at the beautiful chambers you’re moved into._

_“Are you sure this is the right one?” They lightly chuckled at your childish awe_

_“Yes, milady. You’re on King Steve’s Kingdom. What he says goes and he explicitly ordered for you to get the best” You can’t stop yourself from biting your lip in excitement. You take a cautious step to seat down at the edge of the bed_

_“Sir Barnes” You call him “Will he throw me away once he’s… you know…” You swallow the lump forming on your throat “once he’s bored of me” Uncertainty and fear momentarily invaded your mind_

_He looked at Natalia, who arched an eyebrow at him_

_“This chambers…” He motioned his hands around “He’s never let anyone reside on them, not even Lady Margaret whom he held on really high esteem for a long time” He said before hanging his head low_

_“What he’s trying to say is that you seem to be really special to Steve. So I wouldn’t worry about losing his favor any time soon. As long as you’re smart and keep him happy you shall enjoy the life everyone wishes for” She said_

_“My troubled heart feared so, for when one is gifted the coveteth treasures, one becomes an unwanteth stone thou shalt be removed” You said_

_“Milady doeth possess the foresight to outwit ‘em all…For the plays taking place behind these walls are more dangerous than wielding a sword in the battlefield” James added “Do not hesitate to reach me out shall you need me any time” You nodded as he reached for the door_

_“Lady Wanda” He bowed his head to the lady_

_“Sir Barnes” She answered as she entered the chambers indicated by Natalia_

_“This is Lady Wanda Maximoff, she’s gonna be your personal servant. Anything that you need she can get it for you”_

_“Nice to meet you milady…”_

_“A pleasure to meet you Lady Wanda, please drop the title around me. I’m still getting used to being here and I’d love to have a friend around” She nodded as you laughed throwing yourself on the bed._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_Days went that way, between nice dinners and fancy gifts, all proof of his majesty’s open affection towards you, so proudly displayed for everyone to see that word had already reached the streets of the Kingdom. No words could yet describe the things he taught you inside his private chambers, true to his word and at your own request, he sensually helped you to discover your own erogenous points that elicited mind-blowing ecstasy to beam from you, and to become rousing music to his ears, yet never trespassing the line into the forbidden land. But let’s just say that he too experienced being on the receiving end of romantic exhilaration._

_Now, as you stood on the balcony doors, you widen your eyes in awe when you lock yours into his beautiful cerulean ones. He was sparring with James, the sweat beads glistening on his pectorals and his messy hair gave him an out-of-bed-after-sex look, you unconsciously licked your lips as you smiled at him and you were rewarded with a teeth showing smirk of his own. You watched him for a little longer before your racing heart could take no more, you leaned on the wall with your hand above your heart as you took slow breaths to calm yourself right next to an equally flustered Natalia, who seemed to be amused by James. It brought back the memories about your parents’ love, how your mother would spend hours writing down her feelings and thoughts to then fold the paper and drop it at your father’s desk, where he would spend a similar amount of time reading it and smiling by himself so that he could then return the favor the same way. They both accumulated hundreds of letters with the pass of time._

_“What are you thinking on?” Wanda’s voice awoke you_

_“I am going to write a letter!” You almost squealed in delight as you took seat on the desk, taking the plume and paper to get to it_

_“To whom?”_

_“Isn’t that obvious Wandy? Steve! Who else?” You were now convinced to be fully smitten by the King_

_“This is so sweet!!” She laughed with you as she too decided to join you_

_“Hey…You haven’t told me you had your eyes set on someone!” You playfully smacked her arm as she blushed_

_“Well… there’s this Lord I met at dinner the other day…”_

_“Tell me all about it!”_

_“This is going to be a long day” Natalia chimed joining in the laughter_

_Like that you enjoyed a wonderful time with your ladies, talking, and laughing as the words flowed from you, being poured straight from your heart. You kissed the envelope and sprayed on your perfume on it before entrusting the task of safely delivering it to Natalia’s hands._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_He shimmed off from his garments, soaking in a bath to relax his sore muscles. Receiving the exciting gift of seeing your name scribbled around on a royal envelope that radiated your intoxicating smell and was delicately embellished by the luscious form of your lips. He took a seat, carefully opening the paper containing the penned emotions of your heart_

**_👑 YOUR LETTER 👑_ **   
_My beloved King:_

_It is with great joy that I pen these humble words to you, your grace- my King, my love. And I beg your pardon if you might find any offense on them, for there’s no shame on ‘em but the devotion and love of your loyal servant._

_The public demonstrations of your affections have carved its place within the depths of me, howbeit I find myself without sleep day and night thinking how can someone like me have the favor of someone like you? When I am nothing, but you are everything-my everything. And My brimful heart greatly yearns for your presence, for my eyes become lost on your orbs, as bright and azure as the skies above, shedding light into my life._

_My body longs for the passionate touches of your blessed hands, awakening in me avid desire like fire being lit in the dark. The grazing of your lips claiming mine as your own, it’s like the hot sun melting the winter snow away, giving space for the blooming flowers in the fields and the birds chirping on the forests. Such delight engulfs my being, as your grace finds favor in me to lay with you beneath the silk sheets swathing you for the nite._

_My heart calls to the warmth and comfort of my lover’s arms, those of a powerful and mighty King, that lovingly trapped it and owns it, and whose eyes, that shine as deep as the blue of the seas, now fall upon my bare soul. And My mind only thinks of you, forever imprinted on my every awakening minute and the dreams that fill my nights._

_Always Yours,_

_Your Loyal Servant_

👑🏰👑

_He hadn’t realized when a tear, yes a tear, had fallen down on the parched paper baring his royal coronet. No one, had ever written a love letter to him yet this one shook him to the core. An overwhelming sensation of possession and protection washed over him. He wanted things with you that he never felt before nor wanted before. And so for the first time, he found himself yielding his inked feather to scribble something other than his kingdom affairs, but what his heart yearned for instead…_

_**👑 STEVE'S LETTER 👑** _   
_My angel:_

_Blessed are my eyes to read the words from your heart. Oh, how much do I rejoice in your company! My heart lays at the mercy of your grace, for it beats fast like the thundering galloping from steeds and my breath is taken away by the sight of your radiating beauty. Shall it mean anything, then it is clear as the waters that run down the hills to nourish the fields, that I am yours as you are mine, for No other has ever hold my heart the way you do, and no other will ever do either, for no greater love has ever filled my life and no other will ever lit up the flames of love beneath the sheets that lovers share._

_How could I not lay my favor upon the one who lifts up my soul? Oh, dear shall you never think as anything other than the finest treasure that I shield away from the hungry wolves that roam these halls. For you too, are my everything And I am nothing but your servant. How could I not care for you as the most precious gift that life has ever given to me? Shall my days turn to be dark, you shall be the light on my path. For you I am alive again_

_Not only my heart longs for your presence but please, my love, do not shy away from my forthright affections for it is your profound devotion and the amorousness you profess that my soul burns in passion for you. For it is your soft skin the one my lips wish to sing praise to with the urgent fervor of a lover And it is the valley of your honey breasts, the ones my mouth have a yen for. The sinful curves sculpted on your perfect virtuous body set fire to the hidden desireth of my heart. Shall you wish to forever be mine, no other will ever hold the highest of positions as the Queen of My Heart…_

_Yours Only,_

_Steve_

👑🏰👑

_You felt tears of joy stream down your face as your fingers disbelievingly caressed the royal strokes conveying the feelings from the man that you loved. Your heart happily danced inside your chest, the hope, that you had caged in waiting not to disappoint yourself, was now unleashed into a blissful warmth encasing your heart. You grabbed Wanda’s hands and moved around the ample space of your chambers, freely laughing and rejoicing_

_“He loves me Wanda!! He loves me!!” You laughed like a happy child playing on the fields_

_“What’s got you so hyped?” Natalia said entering the chambers_

_“He loves me Nat! He told me so! He yearns for me as I yearn for him!!” You told her with a teeth-showing smile, grabbing her hands pulling her towards you, soon laughing and loosening up with you_

_“Oh my god… ” You huffed, falling backwards into your bed “I’ve never felt so good in such a long time!”_

_“Then I’m about to make it better” An equally breathless Natalia said “I came under his orders to ask if you had received his letter, and if it was good on your eyes to join him for supper”_

_“Awww milady!! This is the perfect love story!! From servant to lover!!” Wanda giggled as you playfully smacked her arm_

_“You talk for yourself Lady Maximoff… Doesn’t your heart fancies too the charming gentleman with whom you shared with at the party?” She blushed at it_

_“MILADY!!” She squealed “We did not taint my reputation as a Lady of the Kingdom but Lord Vis promised to visit again soon for he found our bond favorable on his eyes” She bit her lip reminiscing about the shared moments with her man_

_“Oh, Wanda! May your union be blessed! And may love fill this Kingdom and prosper like the blooming flowers adorning the fields!”_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_Your time with the King was out of this world and no words could explain the strengthening bond forming between you both. As you kept knowing Steve, between love letters and the time in the depths and warmth of his chambers and out in the open, strolling in the Royal Gardens, you had also deeply bonded with those caring for you. Wanda as your loyal energetic aid, who was always running around getting you even what you didn’t want or need ‘just because you deserve it’. Natalia as the ally you never thought you would have, making sure that you had the best tutors of the Kingdom teaching you everything that you didn’t know about, from history to languages. And of course that there was James, Steve’s sworn brother and your literal knight in shining armor, with whom you had become friends over the endless teasing of your whipped King and your ample knowledge of sparring. Now, rumor has it that your allegiance to the Kingdom had shifted and that you were having secret rendezvous with married men from court. Your heart constricted the moment you accidentally came across a forbidden conversation behind walls. You closed your lips into a tight line as you hand covered Wanda’s mouth from uttering a single word._

_You didn’t want to give them the pleasure of seeing you acknowledge their baseless murmurs and snarky comments. You swallowed your pride and the lump forming on your throat, as you walked past them with your head held high, exuding your never ending smile and kind gestures towards everyone crossing your path, the true qualities of a Queen. You were above it all. But you were only human. It was bound to happen, you would eventually find yourself alone facing the poisonous sneers from ingenuous peasants and lords and ladies that ate the lies fed to them. You faltered your steps, the voices getting annoyingly louder_

_“I heard she lies in bed with another after bedding the King!!” One of them said “It is true for the one who told me is within court herself!”_

_“What?? Who??”_

_You cannot believe the name spat from her mouth, your hand laid atop your lips to hide the sharp intake of breath you take!_

_“The nerve of that woman!” The other one replied_

_“That’s not it, the word goes around that she’s already carrying a bastard that she will try to pass as a royal heir!”_

_This was too much! You moved forward and out from your hiding spot, blazing rage shooting through your eyes_

_“ENOUGH!” Your demanding voice laced with scorn and authority “How dare you speak such treacherous words against his majesty?” They do not answer “Not only are you placing me, who have done nothing but to share with you all the blessings from his grace’s favor, as a low whore, but you go as far as to take your King for a fool?”_

_“We would never!” One of them sneered_

_“SILENCE!” At this time your warning echoed through every corner of the palace, the gossiper blanked at your scowl “You’re suggesting that he would allow such despicable acts to take place without punishment. That he would soil his bed with sinful deeds that would certainly tarnish the royal bloodline! Do you take your powerful and merciful King for a fool???” They remained silent, lowering their heads in shame at the truth of your words “Do not foolish yourselves, for you’re questioning my loyalty towards MY King, in a vain attempt to stain my reputation, but you’re only serving your heads on a silver plate to appease his ire”_

_They knelt in front of you, gasps were heard around you, they were servants below your rank while you held his majesty’s favor. Only a complete fool would dare to go against that, for one word from your lips into his ears and your metaphoric admonition could become their reality._

_“Please, forgive us milady!!” Both women said in unison_

_“It is not me that you have sinned against. Pray to the heavens for these words not to reach your King’s ears, for if that occurs it is not in my hands what your fate would be, but upon the leniency of his Majesty himself” They nodded as you marched forward, Wanda and Natalia catching up with your long strides to comfort you, all while you were not aware of the presence luring the shadows nor the loyal knight as eye witness of your prowess_

_You held your hand to your chest as you bumped into Natalia_

_“Are you ok? I heard what happened back there”_

_“I’m ok…But there’s something that I need to do”_

_“What?” She eyed you apprehensive of your answer based on your arched up eye brow_

_“Take me to the Queen”_

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Queen and your cards are laid on the table as Steve and Margaret’s past is explained. One very pissed of Steve reacts at the news of what happened, but not before showing you the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings:+18 SMUT (LOSS OF VIRGINITY! 🔥 ), mentions of loss of a child and a mild self-harm short scene (This is precautionary marked on before and after). IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE! The self-harm scene here depicted is out of the character’s desperation, high emotions and recent trauma due past events. I thought a lot about whether or not to include it, but ultimately I decided to do so. I wrote this scene solely based on MY OWN EXPERIENCE with cutting, depression and anxiety. If you ever feel like you can’t keep going on, please do not give up. There are lot of available help and tools that can help you to cope with it, to get better. You can check one of those tools on https://www.helpguide.org/articles/anxiety/cutting-and-self-harm.htm
> 
> You are not alone, sending much love your way!!!💖💖💖

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑 

She was not opposed to your inquiry, and based on what just happened it was a must do on the list of any smart lady that wished to keep her head on. Natalia at one side and Wanda flanking your other, yet you knew this was something that needed to be done by yourself

“Wait for me here, shall I never come out alive then so be it” You smiled at your own sarcastic remark, they did not think of it as funny as you left them behind.

“”Come in!” The regal voice of the Queen called in

“Your majesty” You deep curtsy, as she dismissed the servants on the room, leaving just the two of you alone

“Stand” She said “To what matters have you requested this audience with me?” 

“Blessed be your grace! For I come to you to expose my case, as I’m sure the walls of these place must have already whispered to you my concerns” Her stern look remained on you looking for any hint of ill will

“Do not dare to come to me to mock us”

“I did not my Queen. For I’m just concerned about what the words traveling around imply”

“Are you saying they’re not?” She searchingly stared into you as you held your head high

“I beg your mercy and attentive ears to listen my pleas, your majesty.” You bowed your head in respect, she nodded motioning you to carry on

“I come from a land where we would dance on the fields to the beat of the forests. Although, I do not share the blood of that of aristocrats nor royals, my mother would show me the traits proper of a Lady, from the knowledge of music, to the art of speech. While my father forged my character and taught me the skills of life. As such I never learn the skills of debauchery. I witnessed with my eyes the swords stripping their lives away from them and my brother and sisters...” Tears welled up your eyes “...I would never dishonor their memory by going against their teachings… His majesty, your son--Steve” His name falling from your lips, sweetly like honey, with intense love “-he saved me from a worse fate and as such I can assure you of my purity and utter loyalty and devotion to him. I do not harbor any ill intentions towards my King or his Kingdom and I wish nothing but to wholeheartedly serve him until my last breath” 

“How can I believe you? You’re not the first Lady to approach me with sweet words and fake tears just to win Steve’s favor while holding the knife on their backs”

“I need not to do such thing, for I was already bestowed with his Majesty’s favor” You said unconsciously touching your necklace with a hand, something that was not missed by the Queen, while carefully moving your other one behind your back “But you were right about something my Queen” She cryptically looked at you as you kneel in front of her

“I did hold the dagger hidden behind the girdle” You said pulling it in front of you as the Queen gasped, standing up

“What are you trying to do?” ‘A queen never falters…’ you inside uttered to yourself

“Fret not my Queen, for I mean no harm towards you… I beg of you to turn your mercy on my side...You stand all mighty and righteous openly judging me without knowing me nor giving me a fair chance to prove myself. It is not a weight that should be laid upon my shoulders, the faults of the ones that came before me. Yet I am being found guilty as such.”

“Whatever your intend of it, desist now before I call the guards in”

(👀🔞Self-Harm Scene Starts. If this triggers you, please SKIP IT or CONTINUE READING UNDER YOUR OWN DISCRETION 👀🔞 )  
“It is not you who I am to press the blade against...” Her eyes widened at realization clicked on “If my words are not enough, then maybe my actions shall prove my innocence...” Without a hint of hesitation and with your eyes fixated on hers, you pushed the blade against your wrist. You wordlessly wince as crimson red stained the floor beneath and your gown soaked in the stray droplets

“STOP!” She screamed at you, rushing to your side and forcibly removing the dagger from your hands and threw it away. At that same moment Lady Natalia and Lady Wanda barged in, both shocked at the small pool of blood at your feet. Their eyes locked on the scene in front of them

The tears freely streamed down your face, as she, The Queen Mother herself, tightly hugged you, letting you lean on your head on her shoulder. 

“Let it all out dear” She whispered on your ear. To say you were in utter shock would be an understatement, yet here she was consoling you as a mother would do. She gave a silent nod to Natalia who immediately moved forward with a linen piece in hand, before retreating and picking up the dagger on her way out, as fast as they entered they left

“I am sorry, I’m sorry... ” You mumbled as she tenderly wrapped the fabric around your wrist

(👀🔞Self-Harm Scene ends)  
“What for?” She said, tucking a loose strand of your hair behind your ear 

“I did not mean any harm to you, nor it was truly my intention to take my life away, but it was the only way I knew...And For my arrogant behavior when I arrived, for I feared for my fate and did not wish to be stomped on… but I do swear on my life my Queen, I would never stain his majesty’s honor with such vile things” She gently caressed your cheek, extending her hand to help you stand up

“Get up” You did so “Come sit with me” She said sitting down with you at her right “Thank you for your sincerity. You must understand that I didn't mean to upset you anytime, but I must protect my son. For I am a mother first before a Queen and I must be sure that whoever he chooses to stand by his side will be a rightful Queen, wife and mother…. and now I am.”

“Do you believe me now?” You asked her through red puffy eyes 

“I do” She says holding your hand on hers “Even before you chose to do such a reckless thing, I believed you. For I saw in you the same dauntlessness and grit that I had when I met my Joseph. And for as long as my son is happy, me too will be happy with him. If such joy is to come bounded to you, then so be it”

“Then why did you treated me so harsh before?” She sighs

“Years ago, Steve was just a young naive boy that was yet to learn the ropes of reigning, fell in love with a fair lady. They had basically grown up together so they spent a lot of time with each other. He was completely lost into her, soon she was carrying the royal heir” You nodded in acknowledgement “Everything seemed to be going well, until one day my dear husband, King Joseph, fell terribly ill with no return. Steve soon rose to power and the crown became a heavy weight on him. His only anchor was little Joseph, named after his grandfather” ‘So that was his name’ “Steve loved him so much that even before he was born, he went up and beyond to change the ancient laws to ensure that no son of his would ever be called a bastard, just for having being born out of wedlock. Henceforth, Joseph was born a Prince even without a Queen by his side. Our little prince lighted up the palace’s walls with his beautiful laugh, but then...” Sarah’s eyes swelled with unshed tears, you held her hand as she did to you “.... he escaped his caregiver and he fell into the ponds… We were all too late. He did not breath again” She took in a sharp intake of breath “It changed them both. Each blamed the other for not having been there and it eventually drew them apart, he was only 4. Margaret… She has always been the spitfire that you met but that loss turned her into a reckless and impulsive woman. I hold her in high esteem, as you have already seen and heard, for her family and mine have been friends for generations and a lot of members before her held high positions.” You nodded fully understanding “And Steve… well it turned him into the implacable King he is today. For he focused his rage and grief into the battlefield, reigning with an iron fist and being feared by our enemies but respected by everyone.”

“He is a good King, I have seen it myself” Your lips curved up, making Sarah smirk

“That charming bejeweled shield hanging on you tells me so” You blushed “I love to see my son smile, it just saddens me that Maggie still cannot accept the new place she holds into Steve’s heart. He will always love her, just no longer in the passionate way she wishes and longs for. And I sense that a new Lady is occupying that coveted place...” She turns her eyes to meet yours “Do not turn your eyes down, for a Queen will always hold her head high no matter what happens” You gape your mouth open like a fish out of the water, your bold move and the words poured straight from your heart out of an adrenaline filled last minute decision, produce unexpected but more than welcomed fruits. You couldn’t stop rejoicing at it

“Thank You, your majesty, for everything...Maybe I should go, for I have to join Steve for dinner” You wait for her to nod at you, you kiss her hand as sign of respect. 

“And please, my dear, do not harm yourself ever again. Not for me, nor for us or anyone else. Do you promise me?”

“I do my Queen” You sweetly curtsy to her before you leave fully waiting the endless questions from your ladies.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑 

“Oh dear lord! What happened in there?”

“I--The Queen trusts me now!” A big smile adorns your face “And before you say it Nat, yes! I fully know the extent of my foolhardy actions. But it had to be done, for I needed my name to be clean and my cards to be transparently laid on the table” You talked as you walked, and soon you were behind the safety of your chambers.

“And did you?” Wanda asked

“I did… No matter what others might try against me I will always stand up for myself. I will not be the puppet they hold the strings to, my fate only lays on the King’s hands.”

“Next time that you plan to do something as naive and irresponsible like that at least give us the heads up. Do you know what would have happened if the guards would have been the ones crossing those doors instead of us?” You gulp knowing how reckless you were “Exactly! Your head would be on the floor by now!” You sighed

“I know, I know... ”

“Please, pardon me but how are you going to hide that from his majesty?” Wanda says looking at you

“She made a valid point” Nat arched her eyebrow

“What’s the longest sleeved gown?”

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑 

A very skillful Natalia helps you into the best gown you owned, fully glammed up for the event. He was mesmerized by the simple sight of you. He kisses your hand, helping you into your seat and not so subtly reached your hand on the table, not caring about the prying eyes set on you both

“Are you ok, my angel?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded with a warm smile as your hand softly rested over his leg. True to his word after that night he hadn’t push you towards anything that you weren’t comfortable trying or wanting. Yet the rumors had already begun to travel around, not just the ones you had managed to intercept and to stop but also those calling you his possible mistress, some going as far as saying that you were already carrying the royal heir

“Yes my king. I just wish to spend some alone time with your grace” You blushed at your open admission to him. You had both been growing closer with each other, not just sexually but emotionally. He seemed to take a keen interest on unloading his burdens to you, something that you took great pleasure on listening. 

“Maybe we should retire for the night...” A wide grin on his lips. He quickly announces his departure for the night. Shamelessly taking your hand on his.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑 

As the doors closed, he sat you on his lap

“Now are you going to tell me the truth?” He kissed your shoulder

“I wish not to worry you my love but I do find it necessary to mention it to you” His ears perked up, an intently look on his frown 

“Do tell me then” Soft circles drawn on your hips by him

“Recently there are some not nice at all rumors on court about me. Some going as far as to imply that I might have broken my vows of loyalty to you” He clenched his jaw

“Do you know who’s spreading such things? Why haven’t I heard about this from James?” You run your hand up and down his chest reassuringly

“Please do not be mad at him for it was me the one who convinced him not to burden you unnecessarily with such pettiness”

“Your honor and safety is not petty, angel”

“Yet I know how shall you hear the name who’s behind this you will either believe me or you will throw me at the dungeons taking me for a liar”

“Why would I do that to you?”

“Because she was the mother of your son” He stiffened at your words, his grip on you slightly tightening. Before leaning on your chest

“I’d never do such thing to you… And fret not for I do believe your every word on this matter. I feared this would happen the moment mother told me of her being the one bruising your tender skin” He said rubbing your wrist, now fully healed from that weeks ago encounter with Margaret. Your eyes widened at playing his words again, his mother told him.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of it. Margaret shall give me a detailed explanation over this abhorrent behavior”

“Please don’t be so harsh on her love. She’s just a hurt woman, she once was the one you gave your affections too…it must be hard for her to have been cast aside” He nodded “I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose you like that” 

“Lose me?” A flash of disbelief, surprise and mischievousness? 

“I’m sorry my King, that was out of line”

“Don’t… Say it again” You are momentarily dumbfounded by this “Say you’re afraid to lose me” Heat pumped on your face that was tenderly cupped on his hands “You’re mine as I’m yours” He said preying on your lips, then he molded them together against his until all air left your lungs. He panted leaning his forehead on your, you slightly pushed him away to look into his eyes

“There’s something else” You quizzically eyed you “Please do not be mad at me”

“Why would I get mad at you?” He uncomfortably shifted in place

“I did something that I’m not proud of but that I felt necessary” He hummed waiting for you to continue, as you slowly raised the sleeve of your dress, a small linen covering your still tender wrist

“What is this? Who did this to you?” You could feel his anger rising, to which you placed your hand firmly against him

“Sshhh… It was me… And NO, I did not attempt against my own life but I barely held the blade against my flesh in order to further prove my innocence in front of her majesty” He shook his head as if in disbelief

“You did WHAT?” He let himself lean back on the chair, brows furrowed in confusion and shock

“I knew these harmful and hatred filled rumors would reach her ears, and eventually yours too, so I approached her. The burden was too heavy for me to carry it anymore...so, I poured out my heart to her and exposed my loyalty to you and the Kingdom”

“So, you willingly slashed your wrist in front of my mother?” He matter-of-factly said making you flinch, no logic was attached to your actions but mere intuition

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to cause such chaos, I just wanted to clear up my name from the falsehoods being spread, because such things dared to imply that you were not a capable King and whose lover would taint his bed out of betrayal.” You said watching his face contort into displeasure at that “I couldn’t let that happen… So I did what I did while Queen Sarah, she...” At this he was on you again, comfortingly rubbing your arm up and down “She wrapped my wound and held me in her arms as I cried on her shoulder” A treacherous tear being wiped away by him, eyes glowing with something that you didn’t see before “She reminded me of my own mother, not only did she understand me but she made feel welcomed… I belong here now” A contagious smile encasing your frame

“You did all of these for my sake and for that of my crown… you--you are” He couldn’t find the words. So he decided to show it to you. He pushed your head lower crashing your lips together, only briefly parting away to take some air and to shower you on you adoring love

“But promise me, my love, to never yield a blade against yourself, ever again. Shall your burdens become too heavy for you to carry them to please throw them over me, for I will gladly carry the weight of the world over my shoulders, shall it mean your happiness” His husky voice, sounding as sweet as honey into your ears. You giggle

“Did I say something funny?” He asks amused by your reaction

“Like mother, like son...” You say caressing his hair

“What?”

“Queen Sarah too, made me promise her I would never again hurt myself over anything” You look into his eyes “So, fret not my King, my love, For the time I ever yield a blade on my hands again it shalt be to protect the ones I love”

He knew Sarah hadn’t let anyone to get into her inner circle after Margaret. For her to have accepted you, it was one huge step that made his heart swell with pride and love. And your words of devotion and utter love, the ones that filled the empty space that he harbored on his soul. You fixed his broken heart and brought him back to live. He owe it to you, to prove to you his sole dedication to yourself. He captured your lips in a searing mind-blowing kiss, his hands exploring everything there was to discover, and raw desire exuding from you both in tidal waves. 

“Steve...” You shifted on his lap, desperately looking for friction

(🔥 🔞 smut scene begins🔥 🔞)  
“Be mine, fully and wholeheartedly mine” He whispered, no words came out from you, your body immediately reacting for you in silent agreement. He stands up with you as he takes his sweet time undressing you from all your garments until your whole self was exposed to him. He took in the scene in front of him, lustfully licking his lips with adoration and care glistening his eyes. 

“You’re an angel perfectly carved by God himself” He said as his finger tortuously touched the skin of your shoulders with feather like pressure “If I were a fine painter to grace your body with the visible colorful expressions of our love” His lips bathing you in rousing caresses. Your eyes lost into one another as the last remnants of whatever naivety that ran through your mind , was thrown out the window while you watched him remove his own clothes leaving his glorious self standing tall and proudly at attention. You too, are incredibly drawn in the mesmerizing sight of his every fine muscle and masculine curve. 

“I’ve been yours since the day we met...and MY King be blessed by the heavens for his endless affections now lying on me” His manhood visibly twitching at every graze of your phalanges. You feel him lift you without tumbling, until he softly lays you on his bed.

“You’re beautiful” His husky voice vibrating against your ear as he took his sweet time to slowly kiss every nerve ending of your body, and every point that had you writhing underneath him. “Shall you wish me to stop at any time please do say it” You nodded, readily submitting to the exquisite pleasure his skillful hands called forth on you. It was not the first time that he touched you in such intimate way, but it was the first time that he showered you in such tenderness and profound love, it wasn’t fulfilling his needs it was lovemaking. He let you know so with each caress, each grazed lips and each nibbling. You caught one’s breath as he fondled your sensitive breasts with one hand while he nestled the other one into your warm throbbing core, his fingers stroke your inner walls, effectively rubbing over that special spot, quickly making you fist the sheets beneath, as he made you see stars. Feeling the wetness gushing from within you, he settled in between your legs

“Your body is ready my love...To tear into your innocence will hurt you the first time, I’ll be as gentle as one can be but please do not hold back from stopping me anytime shall you want it so” He fawned over you peppering kisses all the way down from your jaw, your neck, your chest…. loud moans fueling the urges from you both. 

You gasped reveling on the feel of his large and thick manhood pressed at the entrance of your maidenhood. Slow and torturous outside strokes, he grunted in delight as your nails scratched along the crevices of his back, taunting touches over strong muscles. He looked into your expectant eyes asking for permission, a silent plea for him to never stop sparkled through your eyes. His groan of pleasure at breaching your virginal barrier was the coveted reply that stretched your walls into welcoming his royal phallus. The copper taste of your own blood filled your mouth as you bit on your lip from screaming over the tearing pain coursing through your nerves. He stilled allowing you to adjust, heavily panting at the restrain held over his desire, sweat beads rolling down his chiseled jaw intermixing with your own. Sweet nothings soothingly whispered on your eardrums

A loud moan and the balls of your feet digging into his hips announcing to him the opening of the doors into joie de vivre. He did not hesitate to enter into paradise, he relished into the tingling stir building up inside him. Lust and love filled kisses exchanged between lovers. Slow became fast, gentle became rough and caring became passionate. His passive pace turned relentless hitting every erogenous spot on your body, his exquisite lips ravishing you as his hands kept kneading your bouncing mounds as they rubbed against his pecs, your breathing ragged and your toes curled as you spasmed with indescribable pleasure screaming out his name. He groaned, soon singing your name over and over as his own climax ripped through him, his hot seed coating your walls, spurt after spurt. 

(🔥 🔞 smut scene ends🔥 🔞)  
He fell on top of you, trying to recover the air that left his lungs. A loving kiss lingering on your lips and nose as he rolled off of you, you whimpered at the loss of his warmth but sighed in content as he pulled you over his chest. No words were exchanged as you let your bodies speak for themselves. You listened to his racing heartbeat fighting to return back to its normal rate as your fingers carelessly danced with his frenzied chest hair. His beautiful laugh filled the heated up space intermixed with the smell of sex lingering on the air.

“What’s troubling your mind, my angel?” He lovingly toyed with a strand of your hair sensing the wheels turning on your head

“Was I--” You anxiously licked your lips, which he did not miss neither did he omit the glint of self doubt flashing through your eyes. Hi chest grumbled with amusement as it dawned on him the underlying meaning of your words

“Don’t… You my angel gave me something precious beyond words, taking me to heaven and pulling me back to earth” You furiously blushed “Don’t hide your gorgeous face from me, my love, for shall my intuition be right, then I shall praise the magnificence of your loving touch, for no other will ever evoke on me the burning passion and lust that you do and no other will ever give me the pure love that fills my heart as you do” He laid you back on the mattress as he softly kissed you once more before standing up, leaving you baffled and propping on your elbows to watch him get into his bath chambers. A few moments later he joins you back in a small bowl and cloth on hand. Standing in front of you at the edge of the bed

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking after my love” Your melted like putty on his hands. He crawled on the bed, spreading your legs open, the warmth and wet cloth washing away the mixed essences of the pleasure from you both, pouring out from you, and the smeared irrefutable remains of your now bygone innocence, until it was clean. He then cuddled next to you, tucking you both under his bed sheets. Strong arms enveloping you in pure bliss “Sleep my angel” So you did

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Steve opens up his heart to you, before putting Margaret on her place. As darkness soon fills up the palace as you find yourself fighting for your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Angst, One angry Steve, a Poisoning plot and mentions of possible miscarriage.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

As the day shone again, you woke up to the loving arms of your king. The same one that you had wished to ignore in order to survive, but here you laid naked beneath his sheets. He rewards your patience and loyalty by pleasuring you until exhaustion, bathing you in the finest oils and serving as your own helper into dressing you back into your gowns. You leaned back into him as a warm meal was served for your enjoyment.   
“Is this for real my King?” A reassuring grip from his gold rings covered hand and a deep passionate kiss was the reply you got   
“For as long as your soul is binded to mine”   
“Then I think that you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon Steve...” You teased him by the mention of his bare name, a puffed out in pride chest was set in place for him. Your name effortlessly and beautifully falling from his lips.   
“I’m sorry my love, but I need to get back to the Kingdom’s affairs. I believe Lady Natalia is waiting for you outside as well as James”  
“You know that you’ve never told me what’s the story behind Sir Barnes and you?”  
“I didn’t, Did I? Well there’s not really a story as such behind us. We grew up together since we were young lads and he became the head of my kingsguard the moment that I took over the throne.”  
“So, you’re close friends. That’s great! What about Natalia?”  
“She… she came from a really bad place, James and I helped her escape during one of our campaigns on the farther lands. She was a beauty to behold but even more she had the highest skills on the whole kingdom. So, we made it so that she could join court as a palace aid.”  
“It now makes sense… the way she handles herself around” He nodded. You soon found yourself standing and ready to leave when he stopped you on your tracts  
“Here” He said putting a gorgeous ruby ring on your hand, you gasped at the beauty laid on your finger “I promised to give you the heavens and most lavish gifts and I shall stay true to my word. You’re the Queen of my heart since the moment I laid my eyes of you. And I pray to the heavens that we may stay together for a long long time” He kissed your hand, you shamelessly hugged him, nuzzling your cheek over his covered chest  
“Thank You, Steve...” You pecked his lips moving away. A smirking James patiently waited outside the doors.   
“Sir Barnes” You bowed your head in respect  
“Milady” He returned the gesture with a slight bow of his own  
“Natalia!” She sent a knowing smirk your way too, you blushed at their bluntness as you walked away towards your chambers  
James entered Steve’s chambers with a lopsided smile   
“Don’t you dare say a thing Buck!” The two men shared looks of their own, as they took a seat  
“I ain’t saying a thing! All I see is a happy King as a young lady warms more than his bed at night...”   
“That she does and I cannot lie to you. She does bring a light into my life that I thought lost a long time ago”  
“You shouldn’t close your heart to love again. What happened with Maggie… it’s not bound to happen again it was just a very unfortunate event that we all mourned over” Steve clenched his teeth in grimace at the past painful memories  
“No, it should not. But I must start protecting her now as to avoid any harm to come her way. I heard the rumors James...” He angrily rubbed a hand over his beard and he leaned against the back of the chair “She confirmed to me what I already suspected before, she trusted on me, she leaned on me for the support she was lacking at court.”  
“She told you who’s behind it?”  
“She did, and I will NOT stay still as they smear her name over when she’s been nothing but an innocent soul thrown to the wolves that roam these halls”   
“ And you believe her?”  
“Her, now bygone, bloody innocence lays imprinted over my sheets for everyone to see” He nodded “Bring HER in”  
“Are you sure about this Steve?”  
“I’ve let her believe she holds the keys of the Kingdom for too long, fully based on the grief that engulfed us as mourning parents. I think it’s time I set her right about her place on this court” His stern look the only confirmation James needed to abide by his words  
“Then I will do so my King” James said standing up and closing the doors behind him  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
You were enjoying the day surrounded by Wanda, Natalia and other ladies of the court, those who hadn’t spread rumors about your loyalty to the king, when you noticed Margaret’s smug look sent your way as James escorted her on the halls  
“Lady Margaret! Such a nice pleasure to meet you on this fine day!” Your taunting tone clearly hitting her strings  
“Isn’t that right? It looks like you can’t please his majesty for he has sent forth to me”  
“Is that it? Congratulations then milady, shall you keep his majesty’s favor on your side” A smug smile of your own, making her furrowed brows as she stormed off with Sir Barnes  
“Did his majesty look happy James?” A grin widely spread across her face, thinking that she would finally enjoy a night with Steve again  
“It’s Sir Barnes to you and you know that I will not tell you what you want to hear” Her smile fell from her face  
Her heart pounded on her chest as she walked inside and James closed the doors behind him with a thud. An always imposing and intimidating Steve stood with his back turned  
“Steve...” She nervously paced towards him, circling her arms around his waist. She wished for him to turn and to hold her tight against his chest. He did not. she found her arms being angrily yanked away from him, a blazing fire piercing her like daggers, she gasped   
“How dare you?” His voice thick of disappointment and rage  
“Steve, what’s going on?”  
“For years I let you mourn in peace the loss of our child, I forgave your missteps blaming your broken heart for it. I gave you the freedom no other had and this is how you repay me?”  
“What are you talking about?” She stepped back, her eyes wide in shock  
“Did you really think that you could try to tarnish the reputation of the one that holds my favor in order to get rid of her? Is that how you look at me? A weak and ignorant King?” His angered seeped through as he grabbed her arm into a stronghold “ANSWER ME!” He clenched his jaw  
“I--I would never!! What is that witch feeding you?” That did it for him, he wasn't a violent man, he never laid an unwanted hand on any of his lovers but she had crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed, he forcibly trapped her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head, a strong grip that would surely leave marks later  
She cried, looking at him in shock, he was unfazed  
“LEARN YOUR PLACE!! Isn’t that what you threw her way??? She IS on her rightful place whereas you are not!!! For I hold the power the crown bestows upon my head, but shall it be taken away from me, it is still MY name itself the one they respect and to whom they bow to. And I Shall bring you down, just like I raised you!! (*) No one will disrespect me or my household under my watch.” He firmly screamed at her with the authority and power of the crown that rested atop of his head. A flicker of pain crossed his eyes, watching her vulnerable stance, he let her go without breaking eye contact with her “You are no longer the one I bare my soul to, as much as it pained me in the past I will no longer dwell on what cannot be changed. As long as you live under my court you shall respect every rule set in place. Shall another word reach my ears about you going against HER or any other lady or lord of my court and NOBODY will save you from my wrath!”  
He moved away, grabbing a goblet and pouring wine to gulp down the dryness of his throat. He didn't turn to look at her  
“Leave” His cold voice could paralyze anyone within walking distance from him. She left his chambers vowing to avenge her lost love  
“She’s gonna pay for this!” She mumbled on her breath  
“If I’d be you Margaret I would be careful of what I say, these walls do hear everything after all. You have never seen Steve’s wrath being unleashed, it is not something that you want to be on the end of” She huffed at him  
“She’s got you too, hasn’t she?”  
“Her only sin is to be an outspoken innocent thrown here at the mercy of you all wolves” She couldn’t stand it anymore, she stormed off without giving it another glance  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

A few weeks passed, a delightful time spent between the Steve’s chambers and Queen Sarah as well. The wind whistles of a fall down with Lady Margaret after her implication on the rumors against you was revealed. Queen Sarah held her son’s judgement in the highest regard and she took his word on the matter as the last one. She too had seen you handling yourself in court, the ways proper of the highest born lady, skilled in many areas and a joy to share time with. You smiled at the thought when a deep husky voice fanned over your ear.  
“What’s put such a smile on your face angel?”  
“How lucky and happy I am to be here” His arms holding you in a warm embrace  
“Are you?” A gorgeous lopsided grin adorned him as you strolled hand in hand through the gardens, his guards and your ladies way behind giving you both privacy “Is there something that you wish to tell me? It definitely seems like it”  
“I do Stevie...” He grins at your term of endearment for him as you let a pregnant pause take place, before leaning on his ear to tell him, begging him to keep it a secret until it was no longer possible to do so.  
“Are you sure, my love?”  
“The royal midwife confirmed it to me a few days ago, although it is too soon to tell yet for I am only a few weeks in”   
The biggest smile ever reached his face, joy and love shining through his cerulean orbs. He hugged you with all that he had as he kissed you in reward. You did so until Lady Wanda respectfully interrupted you to remind you of your lunch date with the Queen  
“You are having lunch with my mother?” An indescribable emotion flashing on his eyes  
“I am. It looks like she’s finally accepted me as someone worthy enough of your affections and my place in court” He held your hands and brought them to his lips  
“And I couldn’t be happier about that” He dreamily watched you sway away laughing with your ladies  
“She’s got you whipped” A smug James stood proud next to Steve  
“You know what, I’m so ecstatic right now that I’m not even gonna fight you back on that” The King’s laugh echoed through the place, everyone from guards to servants and nobles admired in awe their King truly smiling for the first time in a long time  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You were candidly chatting with Wanda when you felt Natalia approach you motioning for her to leave you both alone.   
“What’s going on Nat?” She double checked that nobody was listening into your conversation “You’re worrying me” You told her as she sat next to you  
“Listen to me carefully, as I’m only going to say this once, do not drink anything at the banquet today. Word’s around someone will taint your drink” You gasped, immediately covering your mouth  
“Why? How? Who?”  
“The why I think anyone could bet it’s about your favorable position in front of the king’s eyes. How, I’m not sure yet for I believe that I came across a conversation that wasn’t meant to be heard of. Who, It is not hard to think the name behind such heinous act”  
“Shouldn’t we tell Steve about this?” You murmured  
“According to James they have a big meeting going on that cannot be interrupted, and shall we take it to him we must have proof of it.” You breathed in her words.  
“Listen to me Nat. I will keep my eyes open, whatever I choose to do please do not hold me back, follow through my steps and shall something happen rush over to Steve immediately” You could read the hesitation on her face “Natalia!” She sighed nodding “Call Wanda in and leave to attend her majesty The Queen.” She reluctantly did so, letting Wanda in  
“Wanda, I need you to do something for me”...  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You all sat on the table, you now took over the right side of Queen Sarah while Lady Margaret was pushed back further to the left, a clear and open statement about your new position on court  
You kept your eyes open at the slightest suspicious activity. Then you saw it, it imprinted on your mind like a burning iron rod on flesh.   
“Please my Queen drink not!” You said loud but calm, everyone’s eyes set on you   
“Why not my child?” The always regal Queen raised her eyes at you  
“Fret not for I only meant for you to stop laying your lips on such unworthy cup for I have brought a gift to you” You motioned for Wanda to bring a posh wooden box in front of the Queen and to open it for her “I thought about how could I repay your kindness and open acceptance of my presence on your son, his majesty, King Steven’s life” A dignified smile on your lips and a respectful deep bow of your head for her majesty. You took out the bejeweled gold goblet and laid it on the table for her  
“So, please my Queen allow me to fill it with the finest wine worthy of your taste, for I got this as a gift from his majesty Steve, he said it came from the best vineyards and made for the enjoyment of the most respected royals. That being the main reason to display this bottle in front of you, your grace.”   
“Beautiful and thoughtful gift my daughter, please go ahead and do the honors” You nodded gladly doing so with a warm smile on your face. “Would your grace let me toast with you?” She nods and you swiftly take her old silver goblet as your own, rising it high and clashing it with hers  
“To the Queen!!!” It echoed on the room with everyone’s cheers, an evident switch of energy occurred. She never called anyone daughter before, yet she did so with you, her motherly warmth seeping through you as she touched your hand.  
“Thank You, dear you did not have to make use of Steve’s gift with me”  
“Not at all my Queen, you deserve the best and I told Steve many times before, I do not wish for these things yet he said I could share them with others and who’s better to do do so than his own mother, my Queen?” She could see the true sparkling on your eyes and you meant every word. Just as you didn’t miss the evil eyes that pried upon your interaction, the same eyes that evilly alerted you of their dark intentions against the monarch  
Then it hit you… Your mouth got dry and tingly, cold sweat broke through as a searing pain cursed through you, you winced gasping for air, your hand strongly squeezing Queen Sarah’s hand as you uncontrollably shook  
She called your name  
“What’s wrong?” She watched in terror as your lips started to lose its healthy appearance, as all color drained from you, attempting to stand up only to fall on the ground  
“Is that blood?” One of the maids screamed as the Queen knelt next to you holding your hand. Your eyes wide open as the pain increased, you hand instinctively laying across your belly. She drew a sharp breath as realization dawned on her  
“Oh God! Please protect them!” She squeezes your hand in acknowledgement, her face turning into one of utter concern and shock “POISON!! She was poisoned!! What are you waiting for? GET THE ROYAL PHYSICIAN!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs calling up the attention of everyone. Just before everything goes black you whispered something into her ear  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

Steve was lost in thought as they discussed matters of the kingdom as Lord Nicolas, the royal advisor, explained the next steps that they should take. He was pulled out by the consternation outside his doors, he jolted the moment his eyes saw a distraught Natalia barging through  
“Let me go! I must speak with his majesty!” She squirmed under the guards hold  
“Release her!” James said and they immediately dropped her, only being stopped from hitting the floor by his strong grip on her  
“Lady Natalia! What are you doing here?” He asked her  
“Your majesty! Please forgive me but I came with an urgent matter!”  
“Speak!” Steve’s stern unmoved voice resonated through the space  
“Milady was poisoned!! She’s dying!!” Gasps or horror could be heard on the room at the mention of the word poisoned, the knights and lords shocked all the same. She hadn’t finish speaking when Steve had bolted out of the room, Sir James and Sir Samuel hot on their heels behind him with Natalia. He had never run that fast on his entire life. He barged in through the doors, only to be met with the physician working on your unconscious form. Your beautiful gown was now down to your white, now red stained, undergarments. He jumped into bed right next to you, caressing your head  
“What happened?”  
“Oh my son…. I don’t know!”  
“What do you mean? She was fine this morning and now she’s not!” Pure anger radiating from him  
“We--We were having a nice time, then she opened this nice box with a gold goblet she poured out a wine she said you gifted her then we toasted as she took my old silver cup as her own, she only took a small sip before she fell...there was blood…. ” His eyes widened in acknowledgement and his face paled…  
“Is she going to survive?” He asked turning to the physician  
“I’m doing all I can your majesty. If she swallows this potion there’s a slight chance of survival but I don’t know if the child will make it through” Everyone, but the midwife, Steve and Queen Sarah, were shocked to say the least at the revelation  
“That’s why you were so elated this morning” James lowly said as an angry Steve stood up after helping you swallow the dark liquid down your throat and kissing your temple  
“Someone just tried to poison MY mother, YOUR Queen Mother while THE official ROYAL MISTRESS was harmed protecting her. But not only that THE ROYAL HEIR has been endangered!” He screamed, red showing from the tip of his ears to the knuckles of his hands “I WANT ANSWERS! And I need the culprit’s head NOW!!” He dismissed everyone that didn’t need to be on the room with you   
“Steve, my boy” Sarah’s sweet voice rang on his ears, she slowly pulled him to her, until he let a few tears fall, tightly hugging his mom “She’s gonna be ok, they both will...” She rubbed his back in a calming manner “This might not be the best moment but it will never be” She said, he removed his head from the crock of her neck attentively watching her  
“What is it?” She down turned her head, heavily sighing in defeat  
“Before she passed away, she said something to me” His piercing eyes silently begging her to carry on “She said a name...”  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (*): Quote based on The Tudors S2.E6 [After Anne reveals her paranoia of Henry having an affair]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looks after you as his wrath is unleashed onto those guilty of your poisoning. Uncovering some unsettling plots in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Heavy Angst, Descriptive Miscarriage scene (This is precautionary marked on before and after), mentions of treason

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

“Are you sure that it’s what she said?” Shocked widely spread on his features as he uneasily rubbed his stubble, clenched jaw and eyes locked on the physician

“I might have not been sure of many things in the past, but this one, my son, I swear on my life to be true…. I couldn’t believe it either but she–she somehow knew this was coming” Queen Sarah’s eyes squinted in reminiscence

“What do you mean mother?”

“She timely stopped me from drinking from my goblet, while she willingly drank from it… as if she was expecting it”

“How could she? If she in fact suspected it… she is with child! Why would she risk herself like that??” Clear indignation marked in his every word

“Maybe she wasn’t sure, she hoped it not to be true?… She was indeed scared Steve! God, she cried before she passed out… the blood…” She let the tears out, covering her mouth to stifle her cries as Steve briefly held her before turning to you again

“How’s she?” He was restless, your limp body remained lifeless, the slow rising and falling of your chest the only sign of you being alive. He lovingly caressed your hair, whispering sweet nothings to your ear.

“I won’t know for sure your majesty. I have fed her an antidote for the poison she was exposed to but she will only recover if her body reacts properly by expelling the poison from her system” He nodded, nervously waiting for your reaction…. You unconsciously jolted up, right on time as the physician placed a bowl in front of you. He held you up as you poured your guts out until dry heaving, before falling back again on the bed. The doctor removed the bowl again, carefully wiping you up and forcing down your throat a shot of natural herbs to help your healing

“That’s good right?” Steve asked scrunching up his nose at the sight

“It is, for now.”

(👀🔞Miscarriage Scene Starts. If this triggers you, please SKIP IT or CONTINUE READING UNDER YOUR OWN DISCRETION 👀🔞 )  
As she said that, your eyes popped open only to fill the room with anguish cries and pain filled writhing on Steve’s arms, your body felt on fire as the antidote washed the remains of the poison away, fastly cursing through your veins like molten lava, as if someone was boiling your blood the max. Steve tried to soothe you by whispering sweet nothings,telling you that everything was going to be ok but as you managed to look into his broken teary eyes, even on your barely there conscious state, you knew something was terribly wrong. The worst sharp and piercing pain on your womb made you claw at his arms, drawing red angry lines across, feeling a little piece of you die as more blood seeped through your white garments, you trashed around moving a hand in between your legs smearing the crimson fire over.

“Steve…” You cried his name as a pang of distress rocked your weakened body

“I’m here my angel, I am here” He kissed the top of your head as he placed the wet cloth over it

“I’m scared…” You meekly said as your labored breathing and excruciating grief took you over into darkness again

“Fight my love, FIGHT!!” He ushered you in a panic-stricken voice

“I’m sorry, your majesty but now I must examine her intimately too, for I have to check the condition of her womb” She said lifting up the bed sheets to check on you as he looked elsewhere

His heart pounded on his chest, he knew how minimal the odds were of your pregnancy to get to term if the poison had already traveled through you. His heart broke and all air was kicked out of his lungs the moment he locked eyes with the physician, as she stood from her hiding place within your inner legs confirming him the worse

“I’m sorry, your majesties… there’s nothing that can be done to save the child…. He was too early in the development stage” His broken expression emanated the heavy sorrow and guilt that could bring the strongest man to its knees. “I have to further treat her in order to stop an infection to get place” He nodded looking at her working. He stood up furiously shaking with bloodshot eyes, he wanted to cry his soul out, the child fruit of your love had forcefully been taken away, he would never get to see the light of the day… His heart was broken into a million pieces but he was the King, he couldn’t show his tears for it would be looked up as a sign of weakness and the perfect opportunity to attempt to take him down. He would not open such door for them.

(👀🔞Miscarriage Scene ends)  
“You have to calm down son. She wouldn’t want you to act upon rage.” Queen Sarah comforted him softly rubbing her hands up and down his arms, angry and pain filled tears falling “Your heir it’s gone, her baby is gone… She’s gonna need you when she wakes up, because she will and when she does she’s gonna need a strong King waiting for her word to inflict severe punishment against those who caused it” Her unyielding look piercing through his soul, firm resolution was set in place.

He gripped her hand in understanding. Someone attempted to poison his mother, someone had hurt the one he loved, someone had taken away his child… it was a direct message to him: it was war. And war it’s what they were going to get. He walked over you once again, tenderly grazing his lips against your forehead before walking back to his mother

“Mother, please do not leave her side. I’m gonna post Samuel at the door.”

“Fret not my son, I’m Queen after all, now go!” She drops a motherly kiss to his cheek, quickly sitting by your side. One last lingering look and he was out the door.

“Steve!” Nat called him, Wanda, James and Samuel in tow

“Great! You’re here! Samuel–” He softy said, laying a hand on his shoulder “I trust you with my life, I NEED you to stay at this door, to ensure they’re safe. Nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody except you” He pointed at Nat, Wanda, and James “the doctor inside or me are allowed to get in. Draw out your sword if necessary” He nodded

“You might want to hear what we have to say” James said

“Let’s go to my study then” He said walking with a poker face on, as Wanda entered the chambers to join you and Sarah

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

He settled, angrily rubbing his face.

“Hey, how’s she doing?”

These were more than just his aids, they were his friends so there was no hiding his bleeding heart

“She hasn’t woken up yet… I saw her heave out her insides, the poison deeply entangled on her… I heard her desperate cries of anguish and held her through the agonizing pain that she was in, it was all too much…it killed him…” One look and they knew “They killed our child” Stray tears wetting up his beard

“I’m sorry Steve…”

“I do not need condolences to be given. I need answers” His mood shifted into the ruthless King he once was “My mother said she let a name out before passing out, but she also gave the implication that she somehow knew of it beforehand. What do you know about this?”

“You’re not gonna like this…” Nat said “It’s my fault” She sighs “The word came to me from one of our loyal servants that there was murmuring around about ill intentions towards milady. I advised her to be careful while we found out more but she gave instructions to Lady Wanda as they were carried out at supper”

“That sounds like her, taking matters on her own hands” He huffed, intently looking at them

“It’s not that simple. I immediately ran to the hall to examine the scene before someone could get rid of the evidence. We checked her goblet too. Steve…” He paused “Hers was poisoned too, in a lesser dosage but tainted still, shall she had not drank from Queen Sarah’s goblet, she would still have fallen down.”

“So, not only someone tried to kill my mother, THE Queen, but they wanted the MOTHER of my child dead too” He angrily stood up, gulping down through clenched teeth

“Lord Nicholas is already on the leading investigation to find out exactly where the poison came from. He’s getting Dr. Banner to assist him” He nods

“I’m sorry about this but you have to question Margaret about this, there’s no other way around” Natalia said intently looking at him

“No… I know her name fell from her lips but…part of me refuses to acknowledge that Mags would dare to go this far”

“Steve, I know how much she means to you, but all we know so far keeps leading us back to her. You know about her attack, about the rumors… She threatened her in front of the whole court”

“–she might be dangerously impulsive, reckless and one resentful woman but to kill my mistress over jealousy? To kill MY mother? I know you’re gonna say I’m biased because of our past but it is because of it that I know she wouldn’t go that far…”

“Steve…”

“No! Listen to me James. She knows very well that she willingly threw away the keys of her dungeon the moment that she even thought about attempting against my mistress but to lay her neck for the ax to fall on her? ”

“Summon her here” Nat said stepping up “James is right, Lady Carter has not been in the right state of mind for a long time now. But you too are right, your majesty. She IS involved on this, we know it for I interrogated the servants and one of them confessed to putting the vial into milady’s goblet under Margaret’s orders.” Steve’s eyes widen in shock and recognition “Yet, she denied any claims to attempt against the Queen and she swore it on her life, saying how shall your grace find it needed her head is yours for the taking”

“I sent Scott in with Nat, she was escorted to the dungeons in waiting for a trial” James said “You can decide her fate later, but if she did not poisoned the Queen’s goblet that killed the royal heir, then who did it? Does she know the answer to that question?” James taunted Steve with the rhetoric query, for at that moment they all knew she did hold more answers

“Bring her to me” Blazing rage seeped through his eyes “But I want her to look me to the eyes as my love lays on bed fighting for her life” He said furiously opening the doors, walking towards your chambers, Nat and James hot on their heels following his orders

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

If it was even possible, his heart further broke as he walked into Queen Sarah attending to you, who you now were looking impossible paler than before and hallucinating out loud due to the unrelenting high fever, Wanda continuously passing her new wet cloths 

“How’s she?” He sits on the other side, lovingly and heartbreakingly stroking your hair as he listened to your incoherent rambling

“Mother…the fields… take me to the fields”

“What’s she talking about?”

“She’s fighting off the fever, it won’t go down son, I’m afraid she’s having a hard time to recover…” She said on a pain-filled voice as he furrowed brows at his mother’s implication

“No, she WILL survive and thrive!” He took your hand on his, tenderly caressing it and kissing it

“They killed him… my child…” You whimpered and shivered “he’s gone… mother, father…take me to him…” He turned to you

“No, my angel. You’re not going anywhere…” His voice cracked “Fight my love, the light of my life. Do not leave me for you are the reason, only you!”

So, you listened to him… you heard his voice calling to your heart and even from the distance you felt his love pulling you from the engulfing darkness. But you couldn’t talk, you couldn’t move as if heavy chains were tied to you wrists and ankles. But you were struggling with all your might to break through it

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

She knew it the moment she did it that she sealed an unfavorable fate, but a jaundiced haze was clouding her judgement like a blindfold. Now, as she nervously paced in her chambers, she feared her fate to be hanged or executed, she could imagine herself in front of the crowds cheering for her beheadedment. She prayed to the heavens for Steve to forgive her for her sins. Her heart heavily pounded on her chest, the doors opened revealing a stern Natalia escorted by a disdainful Sir James and the kings guard.

“Lady Carter, I believe you already know the reason behind our visit”

“I do not” She would not lower her head to anyone

“You have been summoned by his majesty, King Steven to come with us”

“What am I being accused of?” She feigned offense, fully knowing the foolish actions dragging her down

“Excuse me Lady Carter, for I know it is not my place to face you yet It is my king whom I serve to, as it was his official royal mistress the one who now lays in bed without the guarantee of living another day” Margaret’s eyes showed so many emotions, unable to hide the shock of discovery “And I see milady, you seem to know what we are talking about”

“How dare you imply such a thing?” She whined trying to put up an unwinnable fight

“Margaret, please do not make this harder than necessary… and do not make a fool outta yourself. You can either come with us willingly and still hold whatever is left of your dignity intact or–” He briefly paused to sign his men to approach them “–they cuff you down and forcefully drag you through the halls for everyone to see. It is your choice”

Her eyes shone with fearful expectation as cold shivers ran up and down her body, she rubbed her hands together and puffed out her chest as she strode the halls blanked by guards at each side being led by Sir James and Natalia.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

Nothing prepared her for the scene that welcomed her. An always regal Steve seated on a chair, a goblet of wine on one hand and a bloodied long white bed sheet loosely hanging on his other hand, his eyes puffy and red as the dam had broke and his sorrow and grief ran down his stubble.

She gasped but quickly recovered, watching the Queen Mother, caring for you as Wanda assisted her on her task. Hours had passed since you had first fallen ill. The fever seemed to be going down and you no longer called up to your dead parents in your unconscious state. Flow slowly started to normalize as your heart kept on pumping better, even though color still evaded your lips and eyes.

“Do you know what is this?” Steve’s deep and dangerously cold voice reckoned the place, as he frigidly swayed the sheet around his fingers, unspoken agony etched on every crevice of his face. The darkness surrounding him as never seen or felt before, each person in the room recoiled and righted their stance not wanting him to find any fault on them, afraid of becoming in the middle of his wrath.

She shook her head

“This” He tightly gripped it until his knuckles went white “This is the smeared blood of MY son, forcefully ripped away from his mother’s womb by the venom infused into her veins by treacherous hands” His icy glare fell upon Margaret’s frightened eyes “Do you know whose hands dared to do this?” The power radiating from him, struck her core making her fall to her knees without a single touch from him. Not a single word beyond it either.

“Please have leniency to me your majesty, for I did not dare to do such treacherous acts”

“You dare to defy me?” He stood up, raising his voice “My mistress lays on bed with an empty womb as your lady, the one who clearly called your name as the owner of the empty poisonous vial found on her hands, awaits on the dungeons for me to decide her fate, yet you kneel before me saying you did not do it?” He clenched his jaw, calmly setting his goblet on the table and the red stained sheet lovingly extended to Wanda.

She’s forced to her feet by Steve’s stronghold on her arm “Look at me!” Any previous determination and pride fully evaporated under his heated glare “Why? Tell me why would you go this far, when she never dare to even say a wrongful word against you? Even when you were the one to mark her wrist and the one who spread falsehoods in the kingdom” He let her go without breaking his eye contact

“BECAUSE SHE TOOK YOU FROM ME!!” She screamed “She came one day and easily swept you under your feet, bewitching you into her bed!!” She desperately cried pushing at his chest, until he held her wrists and stopped her

“She didn’t take me away from you… because I was never yours” She gasped “You were the first lady whose maidenhood I ever took and I forever thanked you to have given me Joseph as the fruit of that youthful passion… but It was her who opened up my heart and showed me what true love is” He pushed her away from him

“How can you say that??? Nobody has ever loved you like I do!! Not even her!!”

At this point Queen Sarah stood next to her son, and if looks could kill Margaret would have fallen dead at their feet. Angry and pain intermixed into her eyes

“My son, might not be able to beat you up for this but sure as hell I can” She said as she slapped her across the face, effectively making her stumble. Everyone’s eyes set of them

“How could you Margaret? We opened our doors to you, we allowed you into my son’s bed, you bore him a son, that will forever be in our hearts as a Prince of the Kingdom, yet this is how you repay us?”

“I–I”

“KNOW YOUR PLACE!!” She admonished her “It was my grandson the one who died tonight because of your foolish greed and jealousy!! To be dragged by ire it’s not a new trait of the foolish but why did you try to kill me? What wrong did I do in front of your eyes if not for taking you under my wing even after you lost my son’s favor a long time ago???”

“WHAT?? No, no, no my Queen. I am only guilty of the sin of jealousy for I have never even entertained the thought of laying a finger on a hair of your head. I put the vial on my servants hands, I did! But it was only poured into her own silver goblet alone and it was not one to kill her but just to warn her…”

“Does that look as a warning to you??” Steve seethed against her words as she recoiled almost bumping James chest

“NO! I swear for my life and the memory of my son, Prince Joseph Grant Rogers that I did not poured the poison on her majesty’s cup!”

“Don’t you dare to mention my son’s name in vain!!”

“IT WAS MY SON TOO! You keep acting as if you were the only one who lost him that day, but it was me who felt him during those months he spent inside me and it was me the one who found him… That day I died too!!” She cried trying to reach Steve, but he stepped back motioning his hand up so James held her up

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! If none of you believe my innocence on the matter, then I will gladly lay my head for the executioner so at least I’ll get to peacefully be with Joseph on paradise!!” A brief moment of silence engulfed the space

“Why would she say your name as she was falling into darkness?” Queen Sarah said as Maggie lowly huffed

“You did just admitted to have had the vial under your possession” James added

“I do not know why my name is being tarnished with this treason accusation but if I am to be found guilty of anything this night was to forget my place below her majesty and to wrongly roll my eyes at her the moment your lady looked at me… so maybe she thought I meant ill against you, your grace. But I am free of sin against the kingdom for I did not know that she was carrying the heir and I did not know her majesty’s goblet was poisoned”

“What did you just said?” James quickly pulled Margaret behind him as Steve charged against her, he fastly turned around again

“You admit to commit treason on my kingdom as expect not to be held accountable for it? For you raised your hand against my beloved, and for it was indeed confirmed it to be poison what your vial tainted her goblet with. And this dangerous game that you played caused her loyalty to me, to the Queen and to the Kingdom to risk her own life in order to protect us all…That itself Lady Margaret it’s treason” Natalia held her as she almost falls from the shock as realization dawned on her, the gravity of her actions heavily falling upon her shoulders “I cannot stand you right now”

“I just pray to the heavens above so that she opens her eyes or God help you to sustain his wrath!!” The Queen lowly said

“You killed my son” Your meek voice stopped everyone on their tracks. As you tried to seat

“My love” Steve called your name as he pushed you on his chest, stroking your hair and kissing you “You’re awake!”

“And she will be punished for it” He reassured you “Her fate now lays on your hands”

A deadly silence engulfed the room, everyone’s eyes now set on you. He had never relayed such power on anyone before, for all main decisions were wholly taken by him. His words themselves would make it to history records as the first time to ever happen. And what was come from your lips would mark the beginning of a new era.

“I want her gone”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public unrest rises at the news of Lady Carter’s demise and word travels around of a possible coup-d'etat being brewed within the palace walls. At the same time that you deal with your loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: FLUFF! Angst, Implied/Referenced treason, mentions of grief over miscarriage, depression, dialogue heavy. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
“I want her gone”  
The words echoed through the chambers, not knowing the meaning of your words but fearing the worst  
“You can’t let her do this to me!!” Margaret squealed in fear of beheadedment, the sentence for treason  
“SILENCE! You impudent child!” Queen Sarah’s admonition effectively shutting her off  
“My angel… you're awake!!” He kept kissing your temple. His softened features morphing into concern at the pained dark expression etched on your face  
“She did this...Steve, send her away please!!! I do not want to see her here!!” You weakly but loudly said as you cried, not whimpering but angrily so.  
“And whatever you wish you shall get” He said on your ear, tenderly caressing your cheeks “Take her to the dungeons!” He motioned to James to carry it out  
“Right away, my king” He pulled a screeching Margaret out from your chambers  
“Noooo! Steve you can’t do this to me!” She screamed out loud as she could as she was dragged out  
Steve noticed the clear discomfort showing on you at the presence of many people on the room, even if those were close to you, you only wished to sleep your pain away. He quickly dismissed Wanda and Natalia as well.  
“Oh, my child... My sweet child, we are so sorry that this happened to you. Why would you risk your life for me like that?” Queen Sarah inquired, as your eyes welled with tears  
“You are the Queen, a crime against you it’s treason against the Kingdom” You paused, catching your breath “But above all, you are Steve’s mother and shall one’s life be taken away, then shall it be the one of your servant” You cried, a speechless Queen silently in awe at such bravery  
“My dear Lady… You are not a servant to this Kingdom for when one holds the King’s heart, one shall be named Queen” She said, as you stared at her in confusion for that had been the second time she had ever imply something like that. And sharing a complicit look with Steve at that...She slowly retreated herself after dropping a sweet kiss on your temple  
“Oh, Steve… I’m sorry” Your meek voice breaking him up even more, even if he didn’t show it to others, he was broken for he had lost his child and he had almost lost you too all in the same night  
“What?? No, no, no my angel… There’s nothing for you to feel sorry for! If anything I gotta be the one to apologize for not having been able to protect you both” A treacherous tear fell down his cheek that you lovingly wiped with your hand, the moment your hand grazed his skin, he grabbed it bringing it to his lips.  
“My baby, our child...” The dam broke for you both. You knew it the moment you fell on Sarah’s arms that it was happening, still you held a small hope that somehow he could be miraculously saved. But once your conscience came back to you and you heard the shrilling sound of Margaret’s voice it all came crashing down on you, your sweet tadpole was gone.   
So, you cried...  
You cried your pain on his chest as he held you tight against himself.   
“It’s all going to be alright, I swear to you they’ll all pay for this my love”  
He comforted you the best as he could, his strong arms holding you as if shielding you away from the world, his head rested atop of yours. His own salty tears wetting your hairs.  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
You woke up to the warmth of the arms you loved, you softly whimpered at the discomfort it caused you to move, your body completely unresponsive and heavy as you had never felt it before  
“Morning my love, easy, easy” He tells you helping you to settle back on a comfortable position “The physician said that these are side effects of the poison leaving your body. You’re gonna be weak for a few days until it’s completely out of your system and recovers from… ”He paused swallowing the lump that was forming on his throat at the thought of your loss “--until you are better” You simply nodded, further covering yourself on the sheets  
“I’m gonna call the maids to bring you something to eat, and please do not challenge me for it is necessary for you to get stronger. I am not gonna lose you… not ever again ” There was so much emotion strained on his voice that a pang of distress hit your chest, you quickly agreed and fulfilled his wish by eating until you are satisfied, including the bitter liquid he helps you to get down your throat, further nutrients for your body to get better sooner  
“Now, I know that this is not a topic of early conversation, but I must know my angel. What was the meaning behind your words of wanting her gone?” He looked intently at you, softly caressing your face and hands  
“I was raised as a woman of God, I believe on what is right and wrong… what she did was despicable and disgusting beyond what words can express yet I do not wish her the demise of those who dare to yield a sword against the crown.” You briefly stopped to catch your breath, the implication of your words as clear as water for him “--But I cannot stand her presence in front of my eyes, knowing that I could face her at any corner that I turn to, not trusting my hurt-self not to commit a terrible sin … or wondering how she could one day try such vile things again…” You look into his eyes to find the understanding that you were hoping for, a wave of relief washes your body.   
“Then I shall see it done, no worries shall occupy your mind or soul but to nourish yourself back to health my angel.” You smile at him, with adoration filled eyes  
“I’m tired, Stevie...” Your eyes stubbornly fighting off sleep  
“Then do not resist it, love. I will stay here watching over your peaceful rest, shall you find yourself into Morpheus arms then I will return to my duties. But fret not for you will not be alone. I will send over your Ladies to take my place” You nodded snuggling against his enveloping warmth and soothing sweet nothings. Once your even breathing soothe his ears, he softly moves away, making sure you’re comfortable beneath the covers, and he leaves the chambers watching Lady Wanda and Lady Natalia take his place as he promised you. His most loyal knights, set at your doors.  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
As he sat alone in the silence of his study, the memory of the fiery crimson seeping through your legs, heavily burdened his heart. He had just gotten the exciting news of his growing child only for that reverie to be ripped away from him the same day. It didn’t matter the power, he could not protect the ones he loved, yet it awakened the bloodthirsty side of him, the one his enemies feared as the ruthless Captain who unified the Kingdom into one of the most prosperous and powerful ones alongside his allies. They would pay a high price for their high treason. All thoughts were cut short, as his ears perked up the moment his loyal knight and friend arrived  
“Buck, please tell me that we know more than we did before”   
“We do. Margaret confessed to what vial she used, she stated it was one to make her terribly sick yet not enough to take her life away. We confirmed this when we questioned the market’s natural healer. He said one of the court’s ladies he recognized as part of Lady Margaret’s court bought it for her. Although Maggie harbored ill treacherous intentions, her hand is not the one behind the loss of the heir” Steve let out a heavy exhale carrying his evident frustration over the situation  
“So, according to you, can she be excluded from this?” Steve stiffened looking at James with expectant eyes, he did not want to make an unchangeable decision without all the evidence he could gathered  
“Not exactly… A quick examination of the traces found on the empty vial her servant turned in, matched the potent yet unidentified poison found on both, the Royal Mistress’ goblet and the Queen’s, It does not make any sense how it was not the harmless herbs Margaret claimed them to be, nor the ones we found at the local market that the healer confirmed to us all to have been sold to her”   
“Are you saying that she lied? Or maybe they all lie perhaps?” James sighed in frustration too. All the information they have found still lead to nowhere and he was not fond of relying those news to Steve, yet it had to be done  
“No, he is an honest man very well know for years and even your father had once summoned him to shower him in gifts, in appreciation of his hard work for the people. As for Margaret, she has shown no signs of such. If anything, she’s highly tormented by her wrongdoings. But it is clear to me that something happened in between and it was all set up to make her look guilty as charged, yet something failed for we can deduce the mismatching accounts that bring her guilt into questioning” They looked at each other sharing an unspoken understanding of what this all meant. Someone was clearly out to take both, you and his mother, down not caring at all who would take the fall for it.   
“Do we know when it’s Lord Fury coming back?”  
“He should be back in a few days time, shall everything go well, he will not return without results. You know that he will move earth and hell to get it done”  
“I know… What do we know about her lady and the maid who set my mother’s table?”  
“It’s been investigated too...” He down casts his head  
“What is it Buck?”  
“Steve...Maggie’s lady, the one who was imprisoned on the dungeons, was found dead on her cell. And the maid who served your mother is missing. But Sir Samuel and I have our doubts about it. It just seems too...”  
“Premeditated?” Steve adds nodding “The one who claimed Margaret to be the one to lay the poison into her hands, handed over what could be taken as proof of her treason, howbeit, the same one who could speak out about any others involved a plot, is dead. I shall not to believe it as a coincidence. Please stay on it and keep me informed. Whether she was guilty or not, keep this under wraps, and find out if she had any family in the kingdom. If so, please send our sincerest condolences alongside enough gold for them to live comfortably. And keep searching for that maid, for she could have some of the answers that we need” He orders  
“Will do so” He takes mental note of it  
”How’s Margaret doing?”  
“She’s been on her knees all night, praying to the heavens for mercy and leniency from you. She’s… different, I guess no words can describe the shift on Margaret’s behavior. It’s as if she has already accepted a fate that hasn’t befell upon her yet. For what the world concerns, some are agitated and in fear of a coup-d'etat for the word has traveled saying that her head will roll. Is that it?” James sat in front of Steve, a loyal friend figuratively holding his hand  
“I am not known for a cruel rule and I am not about to start, Buck. But nobody hurts the ones I care about and gets out unscathered, you know it” He matter-of-factly said, jaw leaned in between his thumb and index finger  
“Not to challenge you, your majesty but these blithe is causing quite the unrest among the people, will you put them to rest or shall you let them run? ” He said with an amused smirk, already predicting his friend’s decision  
“Have I been given a good reason why should I show her mercy and to not let her reputation to become tarnished? Isn’t my child dead? And Isn’t my love in bed still fighting the poison running through her veins? Even if her hands were not the ones to taint the royal goblet on her hands, it was because of her pettiness and childish behavior that my beloved deemed it necessary to act. And for that itself, she shall bear all the weight of the consequences of her actions and she shall lower her head to the lowest servant on the kingdom”   
“That’s going to kill her”  
“She gets to keep her head Bucky, which is not my wish but that of my beloved. God bless her pure soul...For that’s far more leniency than the one I intended to show her as my hand was already touching the edge of my sword…” Steve said with a stone coldness that gave James the chills, he knew how much he meant each word.   
“You know that this is going to bring a political nightmare upon your shoulders” James nonchalantly said, silently reminding him the implications of dismissing House Carter in such lowly way   
“I do...Yet, I’m sure they won’t dare to move a finger for they know shall Margaret get a trial, they would be setting the ropes around her neck for her intent was clear. But I harbor no doubt that others will try to rise upon thinking this matter has weakened their King...” He says with a dark smirk  
“But, when they take, what they believe to be their golden chance, they will just certainly expose themselves...” James finished, understanding Steve’s line of thought, although guilt was building up inside him, for he too kept a secret...  
“We have to get ready, for war is surely coming...”  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
You woke up to find indeed that Steve was not there with you, but true to his word, Natalia and Wanda were both there in the blink of an eye looking after you  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I fell from a horse and it stomped on me” You attempt to laugh but it only comes out like a small wheezing sound. “I just want to sleep but sadly I require your assistance to take a pee” You unashamedly tell Nat  
“Of course, come here” She helps you up, holding your waist as your knees buckled on you and your legs felt wobbly  
“How long will I feel this way?”   
“You should be fine in a couple more days. Keep drinking your medicine and rest as much as you need”  
“That won’t be a problem, for I do not wish to go out from this chambers” You meekly said, watching Nat’s defeated expression as no further exchange of words was needed.  
You take the opportunity to freshen yourself, more for the sake of others than for your own, the lovely Wanda tried to cheer you up going to the extent of using her artistic skills to embroider your favorite flowers over a fancy handkerchief. But nothing could lift your spirits. Natalia too could see it, as she tried to get you to eat but you could not get past the first bite, your body refused to accept it. It was as if your soul and body choose to shut themselves off without your consent, but you had no energy left to fight it. Just then, Queen Sarah paid you a visit too. As soon as you saw her, it was as if the tap of your eyes opened up at her mere presence.  
“Oh, my dear...” The always regal Queen simply sat there next to you in bed, her loving arms wrapping you as a caring mother. She wasn’t in her usual fancy gowns, proper of her position, she looked like a ray of sunshine in a comfortable light summer dress. She knew that you needed her and she didn’t hesitate to spend her entire day looking after you, not before dismissing Nat and Wanda, leaving you both to openly talk with each other  
“Why are you so kind to me?” You say recovering from your breakdown, as she softly held your hand and stroke your hair  
“Because I know what you are going through” She pauses, briefly down casting her eyes before meeting your eyes again “Let me tell you something, darling” She says, getting in a more comfortable position.   
“When I said that I know what you’re going through it was not just an empty phrase, for me too had once carried a child on my womb who did not make it…” You gasped “That’s right, It was a few years before we were blessed with Steve. Unlike you, it was not an act of treason but merely a painful event of nature but it hurt the same nonetheless. The reason I’m telling you this is for you to know that the pain will go away… You will never forget that lost life, it will always be a bitter memory, but with the pass of time it will become bearable and eventually you will remember it without feeling the air leaving your lungs”  
“When will that be?” You said in broken voice as she returned her best kind hearted smile   
“When you expect it the least...But in the meantime, if you need to cry then do so my child, for when the heart breaks one needs to let it bleed” You softly snorted at her analogy, unknowingly falling into the abyss of sorrow as tears  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
The day flies by, and soon the moon glooms in the sky, as the candles and fireplace lit the chambers.   
“Mother” Steve’s deep voice echoes in the place, watching his mother stand up from the chair next to you “How’s she doing? Natalia came by my office earlier today and she told me some concerning issues”   
“She is not doing well son, not talking about the matter of being poisoned on court, but losing a child especially on such traumatic way as she did, is not something one can recover that easy” His face falls down nodding “You have to give her time, she’s going to need all of your support to get through this. It’s very normal for someone on her place, to not want any company nor enjoying any meals, for she’s fighting her own heart… So you must be there for her” She says rubbing comforting circles on his arms  
“I will never leave her alone, no matter what it takes she will smile again” He says with sheer determination  
“And I don’t doubt it for a second, son. But remember that even the purest souls are changed after the darkest hardships, so she might change after this” He nods lovingly at his mother, watching her leave. He lays on bed with you, wrapping his arms around you, you don’t wake up but lowly whine until settling on his arms.   
“I’m never letting you go my love...”  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
Days pass by, you slowly feel the side effects of the poison leave your body. You no longer walk on wobbly legs nor do you feel the annoying tingling that had invaded your nerves. Wanda and Natalia had been both an amazing support to you, even Queen Sarah had pushed back a lot of her own royal duties behind just in order to further help you to get better. You truly appreciated all their love and efforts, but there was nothing that any of them could do to fill the emptiness that you felt inside you, the loss of your unborn babe. The one that you already loved to bits because he or she was the fruit of your love for Steve. It was your little miracle and the blooming flower of your new beginning. But it was all ripped away from you out of bitterness and secretive plots against the crown.  
Truth was you wanted to shout at the world, you wanted to let out all the pain and affliction that flooded you lashing at others but you couldn’t manage yourself to do that. You were after all in the King’s court and as such you represented him, any missteps you made would tarnish his reputation too. And that no matter how much your heart bled you could not let that happen. Somehow, despite how illogical it seemed you felt guilt, you did not pour the vial into the goblet but you couldn’t stop thinking about what if you hadn’t picked it up? What if you had just ignore the glares and just followed Nat’s advice about not having anything that night?   
What if, what if, what if…   
You were brought out from your thoughts by Nat’s voice  
“Pardon my interruption milady, but you have been avoiding to go out from your chambers for too long. We think that maybe a walk outside could be good for you” You think about it for a moment and reply with a single nod  
Numbness  
Ethereality  
Emptiness  
You felt Wanda working on your hair and slight makeup, covering the dark bags under your eyes and bringing up some color to give you a more lively and healthy appearance, not that anyone was expecting you to look so you certainly did not want pity looks engraved on your memory of the first day you faced the world again. You let them pull your regal gown on, you admired the weight of the stunning jewelry they set upon you, you heard their faint voices on the background. But it all felt like an out of body experience, there was no joy on it, there was no energy in your soul...you were drained and didn’t know if you would ever get it back  
“Shall we?” They called you, leading the way  
This was the first time out from your chambers, you hadn’t heard anything beyond what your ladies or Steve himself told you. Oh, Steve… He lost his child, again, that guilt was eating you alive. Your reason told you it was not your fault but your broken heart screamed something different  
You had failed  
You failed him  
You failed the Kingdom  
Then something called up your attention. People seemed to be bowing and curtsying to you? You thought that maybe you were seeing things until you catched on Nat’s smirk  
“So, am I losing my mind or are the servants curtsying and bowing down to me?”  
“They are milady” Wanda’s soothing voice said  
“Why?” You lock your eyes with Natalia  
“Why not? You now hold the highest title on court below King Steve and Queen Mother Sarah themselves, you are the Official Royal Mistress of the King” She proudly says taking you by surprise   
“Wh--what?! When did that happen?”   
“Oh my… He hasn’t tell you yet, has he?” Your confusion filled eyes all the confirmation she needed, she sighs “When it happened… the night of the--” She cuts herself of “--the night that you felt ill, she screamed to the entire the Kingdom you were. Bowing to get the head of the ones who caused it”  
“Oh!” You hadn’t talked with Steve about any of that. It never even crossed your mind at all. You kept pondering on your troubling thoughts when you caught the admiration and respect-filled stares and the kind whispers reached your ears, making the heat rush beneath the surface of your cheeks  
‘She’s so pretty and kind!!’  
‘I heard she was the anonymous donor of the Orphanage!’  
‘She paid Mrs. Anna, from the royal kitchen, the entire medical treatment for her daughter after her husband passed away’  
You humbly smiled at their amicable chatter. You had indeed done those things but silently so, you did not parade around flaunting your wealth, your mother had taught you better than that, and most of the times you had sent Lady Wanda or Lady Natalia on your behalf. Helping others behind the scenes had always make you happy, you just didn’t know they had noticed. In the midst of such a heavy heart and burden, it was a mouthful of fresh air  
“They love you milady” Wanda excitedly said  
“They see what we already knew… From the moment they all saw their King smile again, renewed hope shone bright to the last corner of the Kingdom” Natalia’s almost poetic words resonated on your ears. A glint of hope awoke inside your beaten soul, they said “A Happy King, A Happy Kingdom” Shall Steve be truly happy, then the people shall prosper too. The thought itself brought life to your withered spirits  
But not everything could be so bright ,right? Especially not after the Kingdom’s heir was lost and someone had plotted the Queen Mother’s death. Just like that, a few steps further in the halls, the previous reverie was quickly overshadowed by the deja vu feeling that engulfed you. They hadn’t see you yet, but you could hear them clear as the day, their small voices bickering in between the dark corners of the halls. How could people be so ill meaning?  
‘I heard Lady Carter was hanged!’  
‘Lady Margaret killed the royal heir!’  
‘Hanged? No! The King himself cut her head off with his own sword!’  
What was that about? You were very clear with Steve about it, weren’t you? Could he have changed his mind or maybe did he misunderstand you? No, he wouldn’t, would he?  
“Nat, please tell me that it is not true!” You felt all the energy leave your body at once, making you grab Nat’s arm as the dizzy spell took over you  
“Are you ok?” She asked you checking you over, seeing your clearly affected demeanor “Maybe we should head back to your chambers” She worriedly said  
“No! Just tell me! Is it true Nat? What has Lady Margaret’s demise been?” She sighed  
“I do not know. James will not speak to me about the matters of the Kingdom, but nobody has seen her since that night when she was taken to the dungeons begging for her life” You gasp fearing the worst. You despised her for what she did but it was not in your heart the hateful wish of her death.  
“I need to see Steve now” You pleaded with her, so she nodded not letting your hand go in fear of you being weak enough to faint on them  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑   
Steve watched in pride his recent creation, the perfect ring for his beloved, not just any ring but one full of purpose. He waited for the right time to come when he could set it upon your finger. But it wasn’t the right time yet, not when there was possibly an upcoming war any time now. Something to be determined by Lord Nicholas Fury’s information, sadly, he sent forth an emissary with word that he and Dr. Banner had been delayed on their way back for there had been a really bad storm on the farther lands that flooded the roads and forced them to shelter in King Stark’s Kingdom. So, now it was all a waiting game. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of you crossing the doors.  
“Hi my love! I did not expect to see you this early today!” He beamed at you, rushing to your side and enveloping into the tightest love-filled embrace.  
“Are you happy to see me, my King?” You shyly say looking into his alluring eyes  
“There will never be a day when your presence causes anything but, the brightest light that illuminates my path and for my heart to stop beating at the sight of your angelic beauty” His words never failed to race your heart and for the heat to warm your cheeks  
“You always know how to make my heart to skip a beat” You say nuzzling your head on his broad muscular chest, your hands comfortably entwined around his torso, where even below the royal garments he wore there was no hiding his glorious physique  
“How are you feeling my angel?” He asked peppering feather kisses over your temple  
“The physician said the after effects should be gone by now, I hope you do not find me at guilt for I haven’t out from my chambers until this fine day” You say in an afflicted tone  
“My love, It is your health what matters above any public display of etiquette” You smile at him  
“Hmm… Please pardon my directness Steve but what is Lady Margaret demise?” You look into his inquisitive gaze “I went on walk today with Lady Wanda and Lady Natalia, I heard the people’s unrest over her unknown fate, some say she was silently hanged or beheaded...” He chuckled at you, evoking confusion to etch on you  
“God Bless your pure soul, my angel” He says laying a tender kiss over your cheek “I kept my word to you, she was stripped of all of her titles over my Kingdom, in fact she’s no longer to be called Lady but a mere Miss. As she too has been exiled from court and it’s to never set a foot inside the palace walls unless she has been summoned” You sigh in relief at the declaration, something that does not go unnoticed by him  
“As much as my hand was ready to sway the sword over her betrayal, it was the leniency that fell from your lips the night we discussed her fate, what became her only salvation from a sure death” He adds slightly pushing you away enough to carefully observe your expression, his hands now mindlessly resting over your hips   
“I did not doubt your word, but part of me was restless… for if my heart is heavily afflicted over the loss of our babe, I could not stop my thoughts to drift away towards the weight of this pain on you...how are you feeling Steve?” You saw his throat bobble up and down, feeling him tense at your question  
“My love… Shall that question be asked then it shall be upon me to do so to you...you my angel, are the one who fell prey to schemes beyond the purity of your soul. Our babe, the innocent fallen victim of such despicable acts.”  
“And I dare not to counter that love, but haven’t you be the one looking after my well-being day and night and had I not once ask you about your feelings?”  
“I promised to protect you and I failed you...” His somewhat cracked voice making your heart palpitate in an erratic manner, an excruciating pain that traveled through your entire being. An unavoidable sob racked through you “Hey, what’s wrong?” He once again tightens his embrace on your whimpering figure  
“....Oh, Stevie…” You cried on his chest “...Has anyone fail here then the blame it’s on me!” As you held him impossibly close to you, your hands sprawled on his broad back  
“What? Why would you utter such thing?” He worriedly asked with watery eyes, unable to hide the effect you held upon him  
You shook your head not able to pronounce the words stuck to the back of your throat, the burden you carried deep within your soul that did not let you sleep at night, the reason why you couldn’t watch him in the eyes without feeling unworthy...  
“Look at me angel” He said cupping your face with adoring eyes “Whatever burden you carry it is also mine to share the weight of”  
You gasped at his words, realizing how impervious you had become that in your haze state his words had slipped away...He had told you before, He promised you before…  
‘Shall your burdens become too heavy for you to carry them to please throw them over me, for I will gladly carry the weight of the world over my shoulders, shall it mean your happiness’ *  
“My love, My King…” You start, topping his hands with yours, comforting thumbs over his rough skin, one sharp intake of breath in between your cries “There’s no fault on the love you profess for me, for I am the one who was brash on my actions and such thoughtless behavior led to such dreadful outcome”   
“You are blaming yourself for this?” You remorsefully nodded. His deep disbelief imprinted on his frown as realization dawned on him “Is this why you have locked yourself up on your chambers?” He could read your questioning look so well “Natalia… she mentioned to me, how your ladies had suggested you a walk on the gardens many times before but each time you had chosen to remain inside behind closed doors” You gave him a knowing look  
“I did not want to worry you” He guiltily sighs, feeling bad about not having caught on it before   
“May the heavens grants us the peace to mend our hearts, my angel… But please, for everything that is worth in this life, NEVER believe for a single breathing moment of my life that I would ever blame you for what happened. For all my rage and vengeance will fall upon those who wronged you and whose whole intend was the fall of our Queen.” He remarks each word with a loving stroke of his thumbs and pouring his love and determination into them. Tears freely streaming down your face while nodding in understanding  
“But Steve what if...” You bite your lip to stop the trembling, taking a deep intake of air to gather the courage to expose your true fear to him “...What if because what happened I am no longer to carry a child for you?” You shrinkingly say as you see the broken expression from a defeated man. He clears his throat before speaking  
“May the sun never rise and the moon never shine before my undying devotion for you perish...Shall we be blessed or not with a heir for the throne, shall never burden your heart for it is not that is not the reason why you hold my favor and own my heart and it’ll never be. Shall no heir be born, the crown that rests atop of my head be passed to whom might be worthy to behold it” Not once does he waver on his speech, not once does he turn away. “For my love for you will never end”  
‘What does one say to that?’  
The overwhelming feelings were too much, it made you weak at the knees. You hadn’t realize how much you had kept inside, all the things you didn’t even share with your ladies, all the things that were eating you alive from the inside out. Your King had effortlessly dismantled you and crumbled those walls with ease, your bared soul expose to him as you never expected. But with that came the realization that you were not the only one silently suffering…   
So, you almost fell on your knees haven’t it been for Steve’s strong arms circling you. He pulled you flushed against him and walked you both over to sit on the edge of his bed. As the salty drops wet your skin  
“It is your endless affection that keeps me alive, but how could I be so blind not to see the pain behind your eyes before?” You made a moue “All this time, whilst an impetuous storm unraveled within your heart, an unmovable anchor you remained to your beloved and to your people...But you too my love, shall grief over our babe for he was your blood and a beacon of hope in the dark” You throw your arms around his neck, caressing his nape and tenderly stroking your fingers down his jaw until you cupped his face on your hands, his tearful eyes the evident telltale sign of his woes  
For a moment the always regal and stoic King does not know how to react to his beloved’s statement. He knew what you were talking about, after finding out you were poisoned and lost the babe he didn’t have much time to mourn himself beyond the few moments he spent with you in the comfort of the night. And as if sensing his distress and conflicting inner emotions, you kissed his cheek before adding in between your own sobs  
“You will always be the King the whole world bows down to and sings praises about, the brave merciful ruler the people respects and love and to whom his enemies fear and dread to wedge a war against, but above all the man who owns my heart… my soul, my savior, my love...” His breathing changes and his eyes watered “...But you too were a father and as such you too shall cry on my shoulder, my love and it will never make you any less of those things...” You finished with a proud smile on the face as he finally breaks down, crying his heartache away. It was now your turn to be there for him as he had been there for you. You don’t know when you both felt exhausted and fell asleep. You woke up hours later, safely wrapped into each other’s arms...  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you are feeling better as an unexpected guest arrives to unsettle court. At the same time the palace is shaken up by some disturbing discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Mentions of jealousy, implied/referenced high treason, IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
It’s been a whole week now, after that day you both poured your hearts out for each other. A day closer to Lord Fury’s arrival as per their last letter. And things had never been better between you.   
“You’re looking radiant today, milady!” Wanda excitedly says, watching you happily finish your morning tea while embroidering with her  
“I am Wanda, for my King has tended to my broken heart and the life of our angel shall never be forgotten howbeit, we shall carry on” A soft smile carved on your face.   
“And our hearts rejoice over the high spirits of our Lady” She smiled  
You then listened to her stories about her childhood days and when she used to live with her older brother, who had sadly passed away too early, without realizing it for the first time in many days since that night you were truly smiling with a relaxed heart.   
“Oh, Natalia!! Come here and join us!” You happily say to a seemingly concerned Nat, which you noticed “What’s wrong?” You apprehensively stood up, and walked over her   
“Fret not milady!” She rushed “We just received short notice of an unexpected guest is about to cross the palace gates, one that shall be announced to you”  
“Who might that be?” She did not have time to answer you, for the sound of carriages and horses alerted you of such. You walked over to the balcony, cautiously and wearily examining the slender figure descending from it.   
Blonde  
Slim  
Pretty  
A lady…  
“That is Lady Sharon Carter...”  
“Carter?!” You shockingly asked  
“Yes, milady. She is Margaret’s cousin, she used to live here on court...King Steve did not want you to hear from others’ ill-intended mouths the fact that he used to bed her before you” Natalia pausedly said, your stoic face not giving away a hint of whatever turmoil was going inside you. Yet, there was none…  
At that moment you locked eyes with her. Her superficially innocent eyes cannot hide the vicious seductress crawling beneath her skin and fancy gowns. You can see through her facade, yet you made no effort to stow away your insight. Your dominance and regal confidence pushing through your every pore and piercing her to the core, so that she turns away. You slowly turned back to Natalia   
“Shall my days be filled with endless conflict, for the day I turned in my heart, my soul, my all, to Steve I accepted my fate, then so be it. For I harbor no intentions of stepping back” The stone-coldness coming forth from you making your ladies slightly shrink away. For they had never seen you this way before, yet it wouldn’t be the last one.  
They took your unborn child away and with him a piece of you died, even if you, yourself survived that dreadful night. The blissful ignorance of their evil intentions behind masks of false adulation and the naivety about the games of power behind the crown, all vanished. You swore to never let your guard down, to never suffer such pain again, even if that meant to learn the rules to beat them at their own game...  
“What do you wish to do milady?” Wanda asked  
“Is there something that should be about it?” You sweetly answered, fully understanding the meaning behind her question “Isn’t she his majesty’s guest after all? Then we shall treat her as such, not any less than that. So, please Lady Wanda see fit that she receives the accommodations proper of a guest like her. For she shall stay at my old chambers” Her eyes widened but soon a knowing smile adorned her face.   
For the implication was clear, she was not coming into the palace as a mistress anymore. She was a courtesan such as Margaret was, a high born lady yes, but a courtesan nonetheless. Shall she expect any different she then shall see it with Queen Mother Sarah who was now holding your hand. As now, you carefully handled yourself a step ahead of those lurking the shadows, for you had been learning the inner workings of court directly from the hands of the one who held the crown...  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“Sharon?” Steve’s eyes go wide as seeing her standing in front of him “What are you doing here?” He asked with narrowed eyes, no one could just show up unannounced into the palace unless they held an official invitation or summoning. Yet her utterly calm demeanor did not give any indication of failing to comply with it  
“Please pardon my sudden appearance at court your majesty. For I received an invitation from my cousin Lady Margaret to visit her on court, shall you wish to see it I brought it with me” She said curtsying before handing it over to Knight Scott, to lay it on Steve’s hands. He thoroughly examined the envelope and the royal seal, in effect the original seal from House Carter carved with Margaret’s Initials. He furrowed brows, this did not seem harmless action. Shall he had doubts before about Margaret’s innocence on the plot, this proved him right. There was no way she had willingly sent forth for Sharon given how the two had a terrible fallout when he had chosen to bed her and for a time held her as a favorite on court.   
“Very well… Shall you wish to stay you must follow my command, Lady Sharon” He sternly said, knowing her magnetic seductiveness that had once entrapped him. She nodded “Your cousin, Margaret, she has committed a terrible sin against the throne hence why she has been stripped from her titles and banished from court. Henceforth, you are the only Lady remaining from House Carter. You shall conduct yourself as such on my court.” She once again nodded, a shy but still flirtatious smile on.   
Ignoring the fact how Steve withheld the fact that she was not invited by Maggie but by whomever set her up on the treason plot  
“Shall you wish to stay and not to suffer from the same fate as your blood relative, you must know your place now lies below my Royal Mistress. For she and she alone, holds the power to come and go as she so pleases to and from my private chambers. None other but herself...” Steve said with a smirk on as she attempted to covert her shock at the revelation “Is that clear?” He pushed, the last thing he needed was another Margaret roaming the halls  
“Yes, MY king” She said with words laced in lust, as saw him cringe at her words “Did my lips speak anything wrong?”  
“You shall stick to the royal protocol and etiquette Lady Sharon” She could not stop but to notice how he avoided to call her by her name as he used to do, but instead by her title “For the only one whose sweet lips utter those words in such lustful way is my beloved alone. You shall never disrespect her or me by saying those words with such undertone ever again...Unless of course, you shall wish to follow into your cousin’s steps” His steely glare turning her previous cunning grin into a tight line.   
“No, your majesty. I shall heed your words as a decree” She curtsies again to show her reluctant agreement.   
“Very well, you’re dismissed” He said motioning to leave  
She huffed in between gritted teeth, not believing what just occurred in front of her eyes.  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“My daughter! Do not feel bad for taking such a decision. For it was indeed the same instruction that I would have given myself.” She said lovingly holding your hand onto hers.  
“Do you think, your grace, that she will feel offended about it? She was after all into a very coveted position before me” You honestly asked her  
“She was indeed. But her presence on court at this time is that of a guest no more than that. And after we have been through these past few days, I’d dare to say that it shan't be a good thing for we know Margaret did not send her forth. Fret not my child, for you did well and I can already tell how a courteous and intelligent woman lays next to my son” Her warmth tenderly enveloping you, feeling the comfort of her words reach your heart.   
What seemed like a few minutes were actually a few hours. As usual the time you spent together flew by fast. Just as you two were heartily laughing, the doors opened.  
“Sharon dear!” Queen Sarah said as she entered the room, curtsying down to her “Welcome!” She kissed the Queen’s hand and was about to speak when she noticed you as your ladies, sitting at the right on the Queen.  
“Always a privilege to see you, your majesty!” She did not so subtly glare at you, as you simply returned a calm sly grin “Lady…?” She asked, to which Queen Sarah proudly introduced your name as Steve’s Royal Mistress  
“Oh! Pardon me Milady, it is an honor to meet you” She reluctantly barely-there curtsied to you   
“Likewise, Lady Sharon. How do you like your chambers? I hope that they do are to your liking” You skillfully asked her, knowing she could not show her disdain to you in front of the Queen. She was evidently uncomfortable in your presence  
“I--I am glad to be back milady” She avoided to directly answer your question  
“Come sit, child. How was your trip?” Sarah kindly asked motioning for her to seat at her left  
“It was a long journey, your majesty. If you don’t mind, I would like to rest in my chambers. For I only came first to pay my respects to you”   
“Of course! Then go ahead, we will not take more of your time” Queen Sarah dismissed her  
“Thank You your majesty. Blessed be your soul...” She said standing up to curtsy to her before looking your way and doing the same “Milady...” You gracefully moved your hand in response, watching her retreat  
“Please pardon my boldness, your majesty, for maybe it is just my personal assessment but did she seem tense at my presence here?” Your eyes widen in shock, hearing her laugh  
“Oh, sweetheart! I would have been worried to death if she had not been so obvious about her dislike of you! She was after all very bitter of her departure when she was first told to leave years ago” She explained as you gave a questioning look to Natalia, who just shrugged  
“You’ll see, Sharon accepting Steve to bed her was a backstabbing thing to do to Margaret, for they had been very close since childhood. She did not care, as she kept spending the nights in his chambers until one day he realized he was just hurting Margaret for he still had a deep appreciation for her but did not harbor any feelings for Sharon. So, he cut off his ties with her and requested her to leave court”  
“Steve did?” You incredulously said  
“He did, for he has never been one to play with people’s hearts. I am one really proud mother! For my son, has learned from his mistakes and he’s now on the way to become an incredible king that not even my husband Joseph was able to become” Her eyes shone in pride, as were sure yours too gleamed with love for him  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“My King, Lord Fury has arrived” James said coming into his office chambers with Lord Nicholas Fury and Lord James Rhodes  
“Your majesty!” Lord Fury says bowing his head in respect, so did Rhodey  
“Good to see you Lord Rhodes! To what do we owe the honor of your presence?”  
“Well, I wish to be the bearer of good news but I am the herald of war as well” He cryptically answered  
“Please elaborate Lord Rhodes” Steve demands uncomfortably shifting in place  
“As you can see, we were able to safeguard your people well and hereby accompanied them on their journey back. But I too was sent forth by King Stark to warn you that word goes HYDRA has risen up.” At the mention of that James’ eyes dilated and his body became tense.   
“How are you so sure of it?” He asked hoping for the impossible  
“We intercepted their spies into the kingdom. Let’s just say they experienced a not so pleasant demise, but we were able to obtain word of their plans. Steve, they’ve been infiltrating the kingdoms looking for weaknesses and acting upon those. We’ve sent emissaries to the other Kingdoms with word of this”  
“How did we not know about this before Lord Fury?” Tension was rising on the room  
“It is not that we are lacking, your majesty, for it is their tactics that have evolved almost into ghost-like strategies” Steve narrowed his eyes, heavily sighing and waiting for a better explanation  
“Please do not blame your Kingsguard nor your council, for it was a matter of luck even, that we found them in our lands. If anything, if not for Tony’s crazy inventions and strict methods around the kingdom, we wouldn’t have been able to identify them as impostors.” Lord Rhodes diplomatically explained  
“So, you mean to tell me that they infiltrated spies in the form of your own people?”  
“Servants to be more precise. The closest place they can get to a King, it’s always going to be as those who serve him and the ones nearest to him” Rhodes voice echoed through Steve’s ears  
“Margaret...” He said looking at James  
“As much as I know that would be an easy way out of all of this, she was not mentioned amongst the traitors. Yet we did hear two names you might be familiar with and ones we suspect have recently caused the uproar on your court” Lord Rhodes said as a visibly shaken up Steve sighed “Miss Tatiana Kuznetzov and Micheal Labrosse”  
“Those names… Tatiana was Margaret’s servant, the one who was killed and Micheal is one of the dungeons guards. That would explain better the recent events and how was Tatiana killed”  
“This is more than what I expected. Please at least tell me you found out what you were sent forth to get” A demanding and aggravated Steve said to Fury  
“We did…” He said setting on his desk a small bag of dried herbs, Steve carefully swings it around his two fingers. “Banner has the most developed and sophisticated equipment to analyze the samples we took.”  
“Yeah, that’s thanks to Tony” Rhodey snorted making them all slightly smirk at it, somewhat easing the tension a tad bit   
“Yeah, well...The herbs you’re seeing there are the same ones who were put on both, the Royal Mistress’ goblet and the Queen Mother’s. In plain sight it could be taken as different poisons depending on which additives are added and the different concentrations used but they are the same one nonetheless.”  
“Where did it come from?”   
“Are you ready for it?... From all the vast expansions, from King Odinsons’s Kingdom to King T'Challa ‘s farther lands, these herbs are only found in one place… Duke Alexander Pierce’s Castle’s grounds” Lord Fury’s expression filled of a told-you-so manner, for he had kept on warning Steve of his not so clear intentions but he still was weary about starting unnecessary conflicts given how they were still slowly regaining all control over the commercial ports from Pierce’s hands  
“Are you sure?”  
“There’s no room for doubt, your majesty. They’re very rare and specific, only can grow under certain circumstances and elements… He has them all”  
“So, how did this” He said waving the small sachet in the air “Came into my kingdom? Even if there’re spies hiding behind our walls, someone must have provided it to them, there’s no way they could have just been gone and back without anyone noticing it” He angrily stood up rubbing his hands over his face, before assuming an authoritarian stance.  
“We’re already investigating that. We believe someone closer to us than what we think is involved, that’s the only possible explanation how they would get under our noses this easy” Lord Fury said not so subtly suggesting high treason   
“What are your orders, your majesty?” James asked  
“For now, we must be careful about not giving away how much we know. Sir James please see that Micheal gets interrogated. Lord Fury please continue the investigation, ensure the prompt take over of the ports and any other financial resource from Lord Pierce’s dominion. We must restrict his every move and in case necessary do speak with Sir Samuel about using our military forces. I too will review all our strategies with him” He regally said without missing a beat  
“And Lord Rhodes, you’re welcomed to stay for as long as you wish and you shall be treated as the highest guest in our Kingdom” He said with a small courteous smile  
“Do not worry about me King Steve. For King Stark himself has ordered me to assist you in all that you need, if needed we are ready for waging war too and your Kingdom has our troops at your disposal. A threat against you, it’s a threat against us” Rhodes said with a deep bow, Steve nodded  
“You are all dismissed” He said taking a seat back into his chair as they all leave, except Lord Fury  
“What is it Nicholas?” Steve looks intently at him  
“I heard about Lady Sharon’s arrival. I do not wish to become a nuisance to his majesty, but just wish to remind you of the council’s wishes for a Queen to be crowned. And not so long ago, we faced the pressure of her to be the one to take that place… Isn’t that the reason why she was sent away?”  
“You know me well Lord Fury...” He darkly chuckles “...I was in no position to crown a Queen I did not love, much less one as cunning and devious as Sharon. And rest assured that I do understand the implications of her return will most certainly revive those questionings. But I am now ready to face this issue, for there is one worthy of such privilege, my beloved” His eyes shone at the simple memory of your name, his chin rested in between his fingers   
“Does this mean the Kingdom is soon to have a Queen?” Lord Fury’s hopeful tone slipped in between his words  
“Without a doubt. But given the current issues at hand, it must be handled with the utmost care for I do not wish for her safety to be endangered. And you shall see it done... ” He nodded with a satisfied smirk on  
“My loyalty lies with you, and that one blessed with your affections. So, your wish is my command” He said deeply bowing before retiring  
As Steve started the extenuating task of going over everything that has been told into his chambers...  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
You don’t realize how fast the time flies by until you look out your window, as the sun starts to set on the horizon. You decide to take a stroll before supper time, the only mistake, or blessing in disguise, it’s having sent Natalia over to oversee the Kitchen and to order Wanda to go ahead before you. What do they call this on dramas? Right, the momentum. As you approached the room, you heard the giggles of the ladies alongside one you did not quite recognize but somehow set you on alert mode. And Lord, were you right!?  
Lady Sharon…  
You slowly peeked on to see she was the one laughing on court. But there was something about it that did not sit well with you, but as you saw all the ladies curtsy down to you, you kept going your way. Only to be stopped on your tracks by her  
“Milady!” She darkly said as she stood next to you  
“Lady Sharon! Nice to see you again, did you rest enough? For you left the Queen Mother and I quite quickly earlier today” Unexpected calmness filled you at the same time that a wave of smugness washed over you  
“I must when I heard Steve had chosen a Royal Mistress, for a moment I thought Margaret had finally accomplished her dream...” She paused for a second quickly eyeing you up and down in a judging manner “...but as spoken with my ladies, who knows who will hold the crown last?” She smiled with a fake-innocence hoping to gain a reaction from you, yet she was shocked to get none as you returned her an unfazed look with an ever regal poise. It annoyed her until the point of pushing her luck  
“But I do wonder, what did you do to entrap him? It is obvious Steve wouldn’t have gone this far unless you did something to him… so what was it?” She taunted you  
“Excuse me?” You narrowed your eyes at her boldness, her biggest misstep was assuming that you lacked the skills to thrive in the power-hungry war you were thrown into, underestimating your fighting will “Whatever happens between Steve and I, it is to stay behind the closed doors of our chambers. Howbeit, If I would be you Lady Sharon I would most certainly mind my own business. Wouldn’t want to stay in the same chambers Margaret spent her last night on? Do you?” You flatly said with your head held higher  
“How dare you?” She yelled in indignation, unconsciously calling up unwanted attention, just as she dared to raise her hand against you. You closed your eyes for a second, taking a sharp intake of breath as you caught her wrist mid air into a tight grip... She had unknowingly set herself on fire, she just did not know it yet   
“I swore on the name of my fallen ones, that shall I ever hold the heart of the one who saved my life and henceforth behold the power within it, that I shall do everything on my hands to repay him, to love him and to look after him. And shall that certainly include to keep the conniving snakes like you away from him, then I shall not let my hand tremble, much less your dirty hands to be laid on me”  
“You don’t know who I am do you’” She powerlessly seethed  
“I know enough… But it is the power within my name, the one you don’t understand. As a higher born lady that you claim to be Sharon...” You said purposefully dropping her title “I shan't have to remind you of your place, as your dear cousin had once tried to do to me. I do not intend to let go of his majesty’s heart and only he shall decide my fate”  
“We shall see about that” She angrily said, clearing up her throat finally noticing the prying eyes of the ladies peeping their heads through the halls’ doors  
“Talk sense to a fool and he calls you foolish...” You snarled back “...you surely forget how foolish it is to expose one’s hand before the one who holds the cards...” You smugly said “You shall do well to know that a queen has risen from the ashes and she now holds the coveted power bestowed upon her, one she wielded before she even realized she held the crown” You added starting to walk forward as you saw Wanda fastly approaching you, before turning back once again to a huffing Sharon “Oh! And do not forget this is no longer your court, nor are they your ladies” She gaped her mouth but quickly recovered her poise stomping away, as the ladies returned to their posts  
“What was all that about milady?” Wanda asked you, you just smiled...  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
Maps, scrolls, letters… wood war figurines and ink feathers… It all laid across the big table in his office chambers. A tired disheveled appearance carved on his features. One day, it’s all it took for the peaceful world he had been wrapped on besides you to turn upside down and become filled with utter concern of an impending war he did not want to engage on, but he certainly knew they would have to. Yet, all thoughts were cut short at there was a knock on his doors  
“Come in!” He said without bringing his eyes up  
“I am sorry to inconvenience you, your majesty” Sir Samuel’s voice calling up his attention  
“Not at all Sam… I was about to call you in anyways, for I have new plans I must go through them with you”   
“Steve...” He said, his voice filled with urgency. Only a selected few held the privilege of dropping the titles around, among those was Sir Samuel Wilson. A close friend and loyal aide to Steve   
“What is it Sam?” He anxiously stood up with a questioning look on, silently asking him for an explanation  
“We located the body of the missing maid, Mrs. Anna Barousse and it’s imperative that you come with me” He said with a glint of sorrow in his voice…  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
The darkness covered the land and a dreadful coldness engulfed the air. It was an unusually quiet night, a bone-chilling silence where the herald of death traveled in a whisper-like breeze. The kingsguard loyally strategically set up around as not to disturb the scene. The clicking noise of their boots was the only disrupting sound colliding on their eardrums as they approached the ditch where she laid. Right next to it Lord Fury stood still wearing a grim expression, she had been well known in the palace as one kind and dedicated servant and wife to one of their most loyal soldiers, who had sadly passed away too soon.   
Steve was the first one to step forward, his eyes widened in recognition of the garment laid upon her corpse. He sighed heavily as he knelt next to her, his glove covered hand removed the familiar cape that concealed the heinous crime committed against her. The angry red marks deeply carved around her neck, burns and bruises covered her body, all the unmistakable telltale signature of their enemies, but if that was not enough distinguishable proof the broken fingers of her hand were. But it was the drape who blanketed her which further broke the King’s heart...  
“She was tortured and strangled to death by HYDRA” Steve said out loud, as if uttering the words would somehow help to settle the reality laid in front of him  
“Shall she have suffered the same death of Tatiana then better it would have been. But this just lays the clear path for us to know she saw something she was not supposed to, for she was on duty the night the poisoning took place and disappeared shortly after the summonings started yet she was not killed until recently, meaning she suffered for days before meeting her final demise” Sir Samuel said, he nodded  
“Where is he?” Steve’s stone-cold and emotionless voice sent chills to every man on his vicinity, his question not directed to any in particular yet both Samuel and Fury, knew perfectly fine whom he was referring to  
“He’s on his post” Samuel fastly answered as he watched Steve stand up and turn his back to her  
“Make sure she gets a proper burial with all the benefits from a royal servant of the highest ranks” He looked at Sam who promptly bowed his head in acknowledgement  
Just as he was about to walk away another voice called up his name  
“There’s something else you need to know...” Fury said making him stop dead on his tracks  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
News of the loyal servant’s death traveled fast…  
James tiredly walked into his chambers after a long day of fulfilling his duties to the Kingdom. He hated having withheld information from Steve but he first had to figure out how this whole mess was possible. His brain kept going a thousand miles a second, no matter how much Natalia tried to talk him out of it, nothing she said could convince him of the opposite. He took off his armor, laid off his sword on the chair and loosened up his garments, when he finally felt the figure lurking in the darkness. But he didn’t flinch at the sudden movement his way, not until he heard the words uttered next  
“Ana is dead” The dim light lit up the facial structure of the intruder “HYDRA’s job, she didn’t stand a chance...” Bucky slumped his shoulders in defeat, memories of his time captive by HYDRA swirling on his mind.  
Everything that they had made him do against his will, things that he was ashamed of, things that deeply scarred him and still had nightmares about, things that left him a very specific set of skills that he was not proud off. All before he was finally rescued as part of one King Joseph’s campaigns alongside a young but capable Prince Steven and, a recently ascended to the throne, King Anthony Stark. Everything was now coming back to doom him...  
“Why did you hide this Buck?”   
“I did not do such a thing Steve, you have to believe me...” He could feel the feared Captain tone filtered through his friend’s voice  
“Why?!” Bucky shrank back at the soul-cutting and emotion-filled question “Why should I believe you when it was you who hid this one important fact away from me?” He said stepping further into the light  
“I did not intend to hide it away for I was not certain myself that it had been taken away from me, I had merely thought of it as lost and did not expect for it to appear back in such grim way” Bucky said looking into Steve’s eyes, his heart broke at the sight of the doubt shining through the King’s blue ones.  
“You cannot really think after everything we went through together that I would dare to commit such treason!” His voice cracked  
“What do you expect me to think, Buck?” Steve frustratedly asked him, exasperatedly ruffling his hair “Where were you the night before the poisoning? I looked for you but you were not on your post, Scott was, you told him you had something to do that night” Steve did not mean to come across as lacking faith on the loyalty of his friend, but it was the guilt engraved on his every expression and his shame-filled voice, head hung low at every question what fed the nagging thought inside him  
“I--I am not sure...” He stuttered  
“You are not sure or you are afraid of telling me the truth James?” Steve pushed, trying so hard in hopes of hearing what he wanted to hear, hopes that were dwindling by the second, he huffed in despair “That night, a servant and a guard saw a man wearing that cape… your cape, talking over with Tatiana, she took something from him. Same account goes for Anna, she was last seen alive with the same said man... ” He paused for a moment letting the words sink into him, “Was that man you?”   
“I--I do not know...”  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir James faces his imprisonment as further details are revealed about his dreadful situation. At the same time you, not only bring in a child into the palace walls, but put some sense into a confused Steve. Only to be shocked to the core at a very compromising encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Mentions of jealousy, implied/referenced high treason, slight-justified-violence and compromising sexual situations. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“I--I do not know”

Steve felt as if his world was falling apart. Here he was in front of him, his best friend, the one for whom he had moved heaven and earth to find after he was abducted by HYDRA, the one he appointed as his Knight and Head of the Kingsguard, hesitating to answer the one question that could change his life. He clenched his fists until his knuckles went white, anger seeped through his eyes

“How could that be? Please Bucky, tell me that you’re innocent on this and I will believe you, no further questions asked” He begged him to say something, anything

“I can’t Steve… For I truly do not know. For only one thing I am sure of, that night I was not fulfilling my duties as a Knight and the cape who hid that sinful act was indeed mine. Shall you look into my garments now, you will see it gone...” He said looking into his eyes, not a hint of deceit.

“For God’s sake James!?” He grunted pulling at the roots of his hair “One thing I am asking you and you cannot tell me?? The evidence is piling up and all I’m trying to do is to stop them from putting the rope around your neck!!!” He flared up, desperately grabbing him by his shirt and roughly slamming him against the wall with a pained expression. For he did not want to hurt his sworn brother but it was his bone-piercing concern at the half-knowledge on his side, the driven force behind such bewildered reaction. Bucky simply flinched closing his eyes, expecting a blow that never came. He opened his eyes to meet Steve’s depleted ones “Don’t you understand?!” He angrily barked, letting him go and turning his back to him

“I am sorry” James said sliding down the wall, head hung low and loose hands

“That is not enough” Steve said, opening the doors to motion for Sir Samuel to get in “Take him...” He said storming away, not daring to look back to watch his friend being taken away  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“We’ll definitely see to it tomorrow, make sure all the arrangements are made please. Thank you Wanda, you can retire” You said in your nightgown, continuing to brush your hair as you listened to her leave before a really affected Steve entered the chambers

“Oh my Steve! What 's wrong?” You worriedly asked him watching his red-rimmed eyes, opening your arms to him as he effortlessly fitted on them. He deeply inhaled your calming scent, the sweet mixed aroma of roses and jasmines with a hint of vanilla, from your bath oils and perfume.

“My love, what is troubling you so much? Is it about Mrs. Ana’s death?” You softly said stroking his back “The whole palace has heard of her terrible demise already” You felt him stiffen at that, taking his hand pulling him to sit at the edge of your bed. You continued the comforting motions as he set his head over his forearms, bent over his knees

“It is...” He heavily sighed “...Sir James was taken into custody tonight” He disheartedely said taking you aback, you gasped

“WHAT?!” You covered your mouth “Why?” You widen your eyes in shock

“There’s evidence that he might have been involved in Ana's death… I do not want to believe it, my love, but there's a lot of things that do not match about his whereabouts, I just came from confronting him and-- his eyes, his voice… they held so much guilt and shame...”

“Please, pardon my boldness, My King… But why would someone as loyal as Sir James betray YOU and the Kingdom in such a way? I might have not know him for as long as you have, but he does not give off the feeling of harboring ill intentions against neither” You calmly said looking him into the eyes, the ones of a conflicted man

“I know… Lord Fury came back with concerning information about our enemies infiltrating our Kingdoms to learn about our weaknesses before attacking” He briefly paused “they are the ones behind your poisoning, and it is said that they put them close to us...” He vaguely explained, as you processed his words nodding. You stood up, not breaking eye contact with him before you knelt in front of him, taking his hands on yours

“So, you said it yourself my love… What would weaken a King more than losing all those he loves the most? Shall they have succeeded that night, there would no longer be a Queen Mother, a Royal Heir, nor a mistress… How would your heart have taken it?” You paused watching him kiss your hands, a treacherous tear rolling down his gorgeous face, one that you lovingly kissed away before continuing 

“Now, what will it happen shall you imprison your best friend, the one you’ve known from childhood and the one who holds the coveted position as the Head of your Kingsguard? You have after all, already exiled your past lover from court with nothing but her own name… Can you see what they have done?” He nodded, catching up the ramifications of such words

“Are you telling me to trust my foreknowledge and not to believe what is laid in front of my eyes?” You sighed

“What I mean is… Do not be deceived by the looks of things, for the eyes are highly treacherous and such things can be easily changed to fit one’s desires. If they would come to you saying that I held a dagger beneath my pillow, waiting for the right time to pierce your heart in the darkest night, would you believe them too?” He did not hesitate for a single second

“Of course not!!” He promptly said with furrowed brows

“Why not?” You lightly tilted your head to the side, attentively watching his reaction

“Because you would NEVER do such thing” He answered adoringly cupping your face as if to further accentuate his words

“And you say that based on the short amount of time we have spent together… So, how much confidence do you then have for him?” His eyes wide as saucers as realization dawned on him, you were right. They had after all almost made Margaret look guilty of treason, hadn’t it been probably because Ana was in the wrong place at the wrong time, then she would have suffered a different fate. “Besides, honey, didn't you say his eyes showed guilt and shame? Why would a man, guilty of treason at that, show any of those if not defiance and pride?! Even as your close friend if he knew he would be caught anyway… for those emotions cannot be faked” You eloquently said, rubbing comforting circles on his thighs as his hands remained glued on your frame

“You are right on every word you just said, my angel… but even when I choose to believe him above all, the council is still over my head and my every action is been scrutinized under the public eye”

“Is it?” Your teasing tone, making him to narrow his eyes in curiosity, causing your lips to curve up “Isn’t the crown resting over YOUR head and not theirs? And isn’t YOUR name the one being praised on the streets by your people and not theirs? Whatever power they prey upon from you, my love, they do not have and they cannot take, for it is you the one named King and you don’t need to sing it to the world for it to be known...” His eyes gleamed with adoration, completely lost into the devotion pooled on yours

“What did I do to deserve you my love?” He said closing the small gap that was between you, your hands now entangled into his luscious hair and his arms tightly circled around your waist, a mind-numbing and breath-taking kiss that ignited every cell of your being. 

For this night alone, you both allowed yourselves to forget each other’s sorrows and concerns. There was not much that could be done at night to unveil the truth behind the treason but to show your love to each other. He soon, effortlessly, lifted you up from the floor to straddle him, deepening the kiss by drawing you impossibly closer. You moaned into his mouth granting entrance to his eager tongue that explored every inch that there was for him to taste. Heaving chests that caused the pleasurable friction of your breasts against his toned chest, evoking a groan of bliss to be muffled into your kiss. You squealed as he suddenly laid you on the mattress, his hands roaming every crevice and curve from your body, the fire only he could lit became a blazing heat that enveloped you both. He groaned feeling the pooling wetness in between your womanhood, calling forth all his blood down south. 

“I love you” He said in between crashing your lips and fondling the mounds begging for attention he eagerly provided. There was so much emotion into each caress and grasp, each nibbling and whispered affection. You both needed it, you hadn’t been shy about loving each other at night, once you had healed, yet it had been a while since there was so much passion exploding beneath the sheets. And he did not hesitate to show you how he felt about you

That night, more than love was made...   
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
The birds chirping in the early morning was the sweet melody that fed your soul. As the strong arms of your beloved were safely wrapped around you. You deeply inhaled the familiar intoxicating scent that calms your soul at the same time that awoke the nagging butterflies that reminded you of the ever growing affection in between you.

“Good Morning, angel...” He said in a raspy morning voice, nuzzling his chin on the crock of your neck

“Good Morning My King...” You said affectionately kissing his cheek “I hope that you don’t mind Steve, for I have requested Lady Wanda to help me make some preparations to go into town today. And there is something that I wish to ask you about” You asked, turning on his arms to look into his still groggy eyes, lovingly locked into your own sparkling ones  
“What is it that you need love?” He caressed your face

“I know the unfortunate story behind Mrs. Ana’s life, her small child has already suffered too much in her young life… I do not wish for her to further hurt over the mishaps of growing up in an orphanage. Would you grant me the power to bring her into the palace?” He examined your expression in awaiting excitement “I do know the clear rules behind such upbringing, so she will not be considered as princess for she was not sired by you, yet she could be brought up as one of my ladies’ child so at least she could experience the love of two loving parents...” His eyes shone with adoration for he had never had such request to fill his ears

“You do not need to ask for such a favor, angel, you might still not fully understand the power already beholden within your name… But it is within your boundaries, to take in the child and see fit what is best for her” You happily jumped him in gratitude, firstly laying your head over his heart before giddly kissing every part of his face, his giddy laugh filling up the chambers until he recovers to lock your lips as prisoners of his thirst. Once he was satisfied with the disheveled appearance he left on you, he half seated as you covered yourself with your nightgown. You turned to him with an inquisitive look, biting your abused lip, not knowing if it was wise or not to inquire about what was nagging your mind

“What is it angel, that is going on that blessed smart mind of yours?”

“Please forgive me, Steve for this, for my heart does feel anxious about what is to come to Sir Barnes...” He slightly stiffened at the mention of his friend leaving a sigh out

“You are not in the wrong for such a question… Fret not, for I do know better now what needs to be done” He noticed the wheels of your thoughts turning around “What?”

“It’s just that… It is not my place to be outspoken about the Kingdom’s affairs, I do know that, howbeit, it piques up my interest and not in a good way, how easily everything unfolded and now you wonder if your best friend has been framed or involved... Perhaps, could there be something else missing? Perchance, a soul was not where it was intended to be but wandered through the shadows...For foreign souls did enter through the gates, so why should they be outlooked?”

“First of all, my love, it is your opinion about any and every matter that rejoices my heart so never hesitate about that” He said tilting your head up between his fingers “Now, what does my lady suggest?”

“I do not know, my king, for it is your court and your people, so you know better than your lover, but it is my intuition that something did switch the moment others arrived into our halls.” He attentively looked into your eyes, but he too dropped a small chuckle

“Is the comment just about said night? Or is there something else that I should know? Maybe about yesterday’s unexpected guest?!” He said arching an eyebrow, hoping for the best as you lowly giggled too

“You are indeed a very observant King, your majesty...” You suggestively said snuggling closer to his warmth “But you shall not worry about court matters that her majesty Queen Sarah can handle shall things ever go in the wrong direction… And I… shall never again carry a burden heavier than my own” You said drawing circle patterns on his still naked chest “She did not come back with good intentions love, she so told me so directly in front of my ladies but fret not for I do know my worth and place, so you shall not concern yourself about that… but I do have a request my heart wishes for you to agree” You turn to gaze into his orbs

“Do tell my angel”

“You are King but a man nonetheless, so please do listen to your lover’s pleas not to let yourself be trapped by the snares of a cunning woman… And yes, I do mean Lady Sharon, my love.” A serious but tender expression etched on you, meeting an understanding Steve

“Do not worry, my angel, for I do take your words to heart. And I am certainly familiar with the deceit beneath her skirts...” He shamedly said thinking back on the division that once clouded his court attached to the Carter’s names… “It is a heavy past mistake I do not intend to commit again...” He got lovingly lost into your orbs as he dropped a soft kiss on your lips, until a knock broke the reverie

“I believe this to be my cue to get ready about my day, my love...” You said crashing your lips once more as he sighed not wanting to let you go yet…  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
There was an uncomfortable coldness as he was walking through the halls, a nagging feeling that rose the hairs at the nape of his neck, for the last time he felt like that war occurred. It was closer than ever before, he could feel it on his bones but he was not going to let that stop him from finding the truth and to bring justice for the wronged ones. He was lost in thought when he was met with Lady Natalia’s distressed voice

“Your majesty!”

“Lady Natalia” He said stopping

“Pardon me if I am overstepping my boundaries here but please do listen to me” He nodded as she down casted her head “...It is with utmost respect and my forever loyalty to you and the Kingdom that I beg your majesty for leniency towards Sir James, for he has withheld critical information about himself in order to protect his honor and that of the high position bestowed upon him” Steve widened his eyes watching Natalia kneeling in front of him and fully bowing her head. But as shock washed over him, he sighed as he knelt in front of her to help her stand back up. 

“Look at me Nat...” He lowly said looking into her teary eyes “Fret not over James’ safety for I will ensure that he gets out alive to avenge those who have dared to tarnish his name...” She gasped in shock   
“Yes, Natalia… I’ve never really doubted his innocence on the matter but I was indeed hurt for he was not fully honest with me… Now, I do realize there’s more to this than what meets the eye… Yet I am intrigued as to what you meant by with your earlier words” He said hoping for a straight answer

“James… He has not been doing well lately, for he is still suffering for what they did to him back there... ” She gave him a knowing look he understood “He wakes up at night thinking he is there and from time to time he loses track of time and memory. Steve, he passed out from the pain his head gave from the memories… If someone was to find out about that they could easily turn all of this against him, and I am afraid somehow they might have” She rushedly said with a pained expression

“Nobody will touch a single hair of his head, for they first must pass over me.” He said as he comfortingly rubbed her arms “But he must stay guarded by my most loyal men until I figure everything out, for there’s a lot at stake and I do not wish any harm to come his way… ” He sighed “But, Why did he keep this secret?” He asked with narrowed eyes

“You are everything he ever had, had he told you this he was worried he would not only burden his majesty but also to raise doubt about his loyalty to you. For him to come down his post and for a new unknown face to take his place next to you… He feared for your safety”

“Bucky… He always looked after me even when I told him not to. It is now my turn to do the same for him. Now go in peace, for I am sure that my angel must be anxiously waiting for you to join them on this fine morning” She nodded

“Thank You, your majesty” She said walking away as he continued towards his destination  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“Milady! What are you doing here?... I--I am sorry, I mean it’s such an honor!” The caretaker stuttered curtsying to you, watching you and your ladies get inside the manor

“Please, don’t… The reason for my visit is quite short, for I came in order to take Lia Barousse with me” You happily said, looking at the small child playing on the floor, causing a big smile to adorn your face. You slowly walk down over her crouching to her level “Hello sweetie! How are you?” You said offering her the small gift you brought her, a beautiful doll according to her 4 years of age. She rewarded you with a grin that swelled your heart with love. You had been so happy when Anna gave you news of her improved health, and now your heart broke that she would grow up without her. But, you were not going to fail her for you did intend to bring her up the best you could

“Milady, please pardon me, but do you really mean to take her in?”

“I do” You say standing up “She deserves the best, it was unfortunate that she won’t get to know her birth parents but I will make sure that she doesn’t lack anything. The Princess title cannot be bestowed upon her, but she will certainly be raised as one to be addressed as a Lady.” She was shocked at your words, for no one before you had ever done such a thing, but word had definitely traveled about your work at the orphanage and people were incredibly grateful for it. She watched you smile at the happy girl, before you turned your attention to the other small children in the orphanage. They were all elated at the gifts you brought them all and their toothless grins and wide smiles filled your heart impossibly fuller.

“You’re going to be one incredible mother one day milady” She gasped in horror as realization dawned on her about her misstep “I’m so sorry milady, please forgive me!!” She said deep curtsying to you in fear of punishment

“Miss Louise!!” Lady Natalia yelled at her

“Stand up Miss” She did as told not daring to meet your eyes “Please, look at me” You sweetly said, causing her to willingly comply “Fret not, for there is no wrong on your words, I do intend one day, shall the Lord bless us, to carry his majesty a child...” You smiled, you could not lie and say that it did not hurt for you felt your heart being forcefully tugged at with her words, but it was not an ill-intentioned comment but her best wishes. So, you breathe in and carried on “...But that is not the case right now, so I do request you to please look after my children here. Shall they need anything, do not hesitate to send someone forth to the palace with such a request. Understood?” You asked

“Yes, milady!” She smiled back, not only relieved but delighted at the prospect of the children to have a better chance at happiness with the favor of the crown upon them. She deeply curtsied to you, before picking her up and kindly handing her over to you. The merry child already had a like to you, so she did not hesitate to say goodbye the moment you told her so…  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
He walked into the cold and humid place with a heavy heart. The smell of muss hitting his nostrils and scrunching his nose in dislike. He passed the cells reserved for the regular thieves and straight into the secluded pavilion area, where he laid with a defeated demeanor awaiting for the worst fate... 

“Steve!?” Bucky’s groggy voice rang, catching sight of his presence

“Expected someone else?” He slowly approached his cell, slumped shoulders and a cautious half smile, a dire attempt at breaking the ice that was built between them the previous night.

“Only if by that you mean my executioner...” James darkly chuckled, something that quickly changed Steve’s demeanor and made him let out a low disapproval growl

“There is no amusement or whatsoever in such a sarcastic sentence” He said in a frustration-filled tone “For you know I would never let any harm come your way...”

“Yet, here I am for you did not believe me” He bitterly cutted him off, causing Steve to puff out a defeated sigh, a hand ruffling his hair as the other rested over his hip

“I never doubted that you told me the truth, still you lacked the trust to be forthright about it all…” He groaned “Natalia told me, what goes with you beneath the mantle of the night” Steve saw the crushed expression of his friend “Do know, that I would have never thought any less of you, had you come to me and express such concerns. For you are my brother above all things, and I did not send you here for I consider you guilty of what you are being accused of, but it is the only place where our most loyal knights can ensure your safety whilst I see to find and to expose the truth behind this” He pausedly but firmly said, Bucky’s eyes wide in surprise at his friend’s confession

“Is this only for what Nat said to you? Or simply out of your own pity and guilt?” Bucky grimfully said, still apprehensive of his previous words and hurt over the previous night’s events. Doubts swirling on his mind and his own insecurities making him believe he deserve punishment for his past actions

“None...For it was an angel’s voice the one that reminded me of the ruse behind the trojan horse...” Steve flatly said causing James furrowed brows, recognition of such military jargon still engraved on his mind “No rope will be tied around your neck nor the tip of a sword be aimed against your skin, for as long as I breathe the truth shall come forth” He said walking away without waiting to see James reaction. He missed the smirk played across his face as he leaned back against the wall, there was hope for him after all...   
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“Oh my dear goodness! This girl is such a cutie!” Wanda excitedly said as she played with an excited Lia. The child’s eyes were wide in amazement at the posh chambers she now resided in. All kinds of toys and cute gowns, everything worthy of a princess. You watched her in happiness too, knowing she will for certain have a better future within these walls

“I am so happy Wanda to see the spark in her eyes...” You said before meeting her eyes “What’s wrong Wanda?” She sighed, head hung low before turning her sad expression to you

“It brings me sadness to know I might never experience the joy of motherhood” You lowly gasped, for she had never shared any personal information with you, your heart ached for her

“Oh, I’m sorry for, I did not know...”

“Oh! No! Do not worry milady, for I have never mentioned anything… And I just recently found out about it myself. But it is not that my womb is barren but it is unfortunate that my chosen beloved suffered a terrible accident years ago that he said might never produce an heir. He is not certain of such a fact but is the highest possibility...” She said in one go. You simply nodded in understanding before a light turned on inside your head

“Pardon me, Lady Wanda, if you shall find any offense on my question. But does Lord Vis hold any prejudice against taking another man’s child?” She gasped covering her mouth in shock

“Milady! I--I could never do.. We--we” You widen your eyes in horror at the recognition of how wrong your words came out 

“Oh my goodness! No! Oh, Wanda...” You nervously chuckled “I did not mean that way, what I meant to say was how open would he be about adopting a child that was not sired by him” Her cheeks a bright scarlet color, she still felt giddy whenever she talked to you about her romantic involvement with Lord Vis

“We have spoken about marriage and other matters...children among those. He had not once expressed anything against my opinion of taking an orphan child” You widely smiled at her, she narrowed her eyes at you analyzing your words…

“Based on your amused expression I believe that you might have already caught the underlying meaning of my query… Please, Lady Wanda, do speak this matter over with your suitor for shall he be comfortable with this request, I would be immensely happy to know that Lia would be blessed with such amazing parents...Don’t you think Nat?”

“Absolutely milady! You two do make such a fine couple.” Nat said smiling, for the entire morning she had been worried over James but she had somewhat relaxed after her talk with Steve, and dedicated herself to enjoy her time at the orphanage with you. And now, she too played with the little blessed girl

“Oh my god… this is such a dream!” She said like a child who just opened a gift. Truth was, you had noticed, even before Ana’s death, how well Wanda was around Lia and any other children for that matter. But there was definitely an instant connection with her. And now you were sure that, shall Lord Vis accept her as their own, then Lia would be blessed.

“Well, I do believe however that I owe his majesty to inform him about our ventures today. So, would you mind watching her over while I’m gone?” No answer was needed for the both of you chuckled in glee as Lia jumped into her arms nuzzling her head on the crook of her neck  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
Steve sat in awe and deep thought about how your words had deeply impacted him. You made him aware of how much he needed the touch of a woman into his life, something beyond his chambers, the innate intuition that drove him over the edge. Now, as he sat with Sir Samuel and Lord Fury, he felt his Captain side carefully emerge to the surface

“Have you made a decision yet?” Fury asked referring to James’ imprisonment

“I did… Sam, do you have what I asked you about?” He nodded, handing him over a few files. Steve takes them and intently looks at them

“You were right, after our guards cross examination for that night, none of them were out from their respective posts except for Sir James. However, we did have the foreign officials that had come over that day. Only two of them were not initially accounted for” He paused, as Steve watched with furrowed brows “Lord Brock from House Rumlow and Lord Vis from King Stark’s Kingdom” Sam added  
“But upon further investigation, out of the two, only one of them remained with unknown whereabouts for an undetermined period of time...” Lord Fury said

“Whom?” He stood up reading the report handed to him by Fury. Steve sighed, immediately acknowledging the direct underground connections of the man with his enemies “Do we know if he is still on court?” He asked to Samuel

“He is. His departure is not scheduled if not until another fortnight for he is conducting some personal businesses” He answered

“Very well then, keep an eye on him for we will take the best opportunity to question him without raising any suspicions, Sir Samuel I need to do double up security, I do not want any surprises and Lord Fury please see to it that a detailed report is carried out on any activity from him, we must have clear evidence of his involvement with Pierce shall we wish to bring all this up to light.” They nodded, when there was a knock on the door

“Come in!” Steve looked up only to sigh at the unexpected interruption. “Lady Sharon...” Steve greeted her with knitted brows for there was no actual reason why she would come in here

“Pardon my sudden appearance, your majesty. For there is a matter that I must speak of with you, and you only” She calmly said with a deep curtsy, unaware of the shared look between the men in the room. Especially the arched up brow Sam threw Steve’s way, making him let out a low frustrated groan

“What is this matter that you speak of?”

“That is a private subject, I do not feel comfortable speaking of in front of others but yourself, with all due respect your majesty” She curtsied again, less deep this time as if only to remark her words and to show her apparent submission

“If this is an uncomfortable topic as you claim it to be, I would advise you to first to take any concerns over to her majesty Queen Mother Sarah, for she would certainly look after you” Sir Samuel said surprising Steve, who thanked him with an almost imperceptible smirk, she clenched her jaw before replying

“Pardon me Sir Samuel for if that could be the case then I would certainly turn to her majesty, howbeit for this specific request can only be fulfilled by his majesty alone.” She said with fake-sweetness. An already riled up Steve deeply puffed out a breath motioning for them to leave them alone. Signing a sentence of despair and upcoming turmoil that he did not foresee... 

“Speak” He dryly said to her, looking at her every move as she slowly approached him with dubious intentions 

“Please, do not be so harsh on me, for it has been too hard on me all this time away… For I have always meant to ask you, did you truly not have any feelings for me? Or did you just cave in to Margaret's pressure to get rid of me?” It momentarily took him back, for it forced him to rethink back on what he owed never to look back at. He had sent her away because he did not harbor true romantic feelings, at least not enough to make her his Queen. But he would be lying if he said he did not feel anything at all for her back then, she had always been a beautiful lady but she was not the one who held his heart at this time, she never would...

He sighed in disappointment of her not to carrying out his words, she was willingly walking on fire, one he did not want to be part of

“I do apologize if my words break your heart Sharon but you know our relationship was ever based on sexual affairs nor more nor less than that. I did hold affection for you, but it was not one for me to lay the crown on you if that is what you are after now...”

“You really think that low of me?” She let a few tears down, emulating a tru broken hearted dame “After everything that we once went through? Even after it was my maidenhood, the one that laid across your bed sheets? For no other man had ever touched me!” She cried, setting her hand across her chest and the other over her mouth. The perfect “vulnerable” pose to evoke the protection instincts on any man. Steve in obliviousness of the devious acting on her part, and still with the good memories they had once shared in their teenage years, could not handle seeing her or any other lady cry for his mother raised a gentleman. He failed the trial and he fell into the trapp. He reached her up, holding her on his arms as she sneaked her arms around his torso, hiding her face away with her faked tears.

“Please do not cry. But do understand, what happened in the past it’s to stay in the past. For I no longer harbor any sexual or romantic interest in you to become your suitor, howbeit I am sure there are a lot of Lords and Sirs worthy of your affections” He said, softly stroking, almost on the air, comforting circles on her back. Then he felt her hands move, ever slowly up his chest making him tense and to back up. “STOP” He sternly said, further stepping back. Your earlier words echoing on his mind now…

‘You are King but a man nonetheless, so please do listen to your lover’s pleas not to let yourself be trapped by the snares of a cunning woman…’

He was trapped in his thoughts that he did not notice the moment she cunningly pushed him on the chair as she swiftly lifted her skirts up to straddle him, crashing her scarlet covered lips on his neck. He widened his eyes in surprise and anger ignited every fiber of his being, he was clear to her and still she had the boldness to attack him this way, completely unafraid of the consequences.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” He was stone-cold, as he angrily gripped her hips stopping her from grinding on him, she winced in pain and was forcefully pushed back from his neck by his strong hand tangled into her hair. He was doing the right thing, he was stopping what could become a doom to him. The thing was, that from outsiders’ eyes entering his chambers, his red ears and cheeks from anger seemed like flushed passion and his hand on her hair, her on his lap and their heavy pants looked as that of lovers in the midst of a sexual encounter and not like the enraged man that felt about to kill his past lover

A loud gasp broke him them both from the forceful contact

“Steve!” You gasped in horror at the shocking sight in front of you. He did not care about pulling her up from him by furiously grasping her arm, her smudged lips did nothing to prove his innocence, he knew it, he hated it. He lets out a sullen exhale

“My love, I do know how wrong this might look, but for the life of everything that is holy on earth I did not lay my hands in any lustful way on her. For you do know, that you are the only one whose soul owns my heart and whose body ignites my lust, only you” He rushedly said painfully tightening his grip on Sharon’s arm before letting it go, her eyes firing daggers at you

“How dare you?” You yelled in indignation, you heard the truth of his words, you saw the sincerity in his eyes and you felt his heart beat for you as he held your hand above it. You recognized the very distinctive palpitations it evoked when you two engaged into romantic affairs beneath the sheets and the rhythm that was meeting your palm was not the same one that pumped his blood back then. You were proud of how well you had come to know him, but still the human hurt side of you deserved to be vented out against the sinner. So, you raised your hand and he closed his eyes, but the hit never came. Instead he opened them up to meet a greatly flustered Sharon holding her cheek and a very poised but angered you facing her

“You dared to defy me and to take my advice as mere empty threats?” You darkly chuckled “I told you, not to underestimate my power on court yet here I find you attempting to snare my king into your deceit. Why?” You exasperatedly but still somehow calmed yelled at her, your hands now in clenched fists and ragged breathing  
“I told you that I came before you! You are just a whore that tried to--” She was immediately cutted off by another slap from you, you did not give her a second to react. No insult uttered from her mouth would make you tremble. A stupefiat Steve watched in awe what was transpiring in front of him. Never before had he witnessed these kinds of affairs. 

“Did you really think that you could make him betray me? To make him forget the way I love him and the way that I arouse him?” You mischievously said iring her more “You chose to ignore my warnings, so now I politely request you to pick up your courtesan skirts and to start packing up again for you shall not stay any longer as a welcomed guest inside the palace.” 

“Aaahhh...Steve! Are you going to let her do this to me?” You side eyed him defying him to say something

“She’s only done what it’s within her own power as my Royal Mistress, and what I cannot do for It would be highly improper of me to hit a lady. And shall you wish to leave this palace with your head and title on, I suggest you leave my office chambers right this moment!!” He sternly and loudly said not daring to look at her for his orbs where fixated on your fiery eyes with the proudest of grins, as fire ran through his veins, an indescribable feeling he had never felt before

“LEAVE NOW!!” You said, looking at her do so with your head held high. She huffed in annoyance and embarrassment, rushing without looking back

“My love...” He tried to touch you but you recoiled back, throwing him a deadly glare

“Do not call me your love!” You bitterly said “I told you Steve, to be careful about her snares yet somehow you let her in and fell into her trap?! What would have been if I hadn’t come here? Would you have further fallen into the abysm? What would have happened if someone else entered? Did you ever wonder about that?” You pushed, his eyes broadened in consciousness of how he should have never dismissed Sam and Fury away… but it was too late now 

“Oh, you are speechless now?!” You sighed before chuckling, making him knit brows in confusion “I do not care if you send over the executioner for my head, for calling out this nonsense I must!” You said with angry tears falling from your eyes “For I refuse to lose you after everything we have gone through, not after all I lost and gained, not after all the love letters and expressions of love...” Your voice cracked, as his strong arms circled you from behind.

So, you silently cried, tightly held against his chest. He professed your undying love, he worshipped you in the night and praised you on the day, so you knew you held his heart as much as he held yours. But all the possibilities filling your head, made your world spin and the air left your lungs. Your chest heaved in pained affliction, you had to trust him, you trusted him but it did not appease your disappointment any less

‘Did he even care about your words?’, ‘Was he even listening to you?’, ‘What if everything he ever told was only to keep you submissive underneath him?’ 

As doubts crept up your mind, his soothing hands brought back the fire only he could lit up on you. But as a haze clouded your judgement, you could not but notice the papers that laid on his desk… the familiar name… you slightly jumped into his arms as an alarm rang in your memory. ‘What if he was not to believe what you knew?’, you could not take the risk…

“Please forgive me, do not turn your back on me, on us...” He begged you, knowing well how much he had hurt you even if you did believe him, he was still guilty of putting himself in such a vulnerable and compromising position.

“I cannot stay here… For you must think to yourself. If you are to ever stop loving me-- ” You paused, swallowing the lump on your throat and taking a deep inhale “--shall your favor no longer be laid upon me, do not ever send me back as a courtesan” You said turning into his arms, a hand across his heart and the other caressing his wet cheek, for he too was shedding tears of his own. He gazed into your eyes, all of his regret and imploring hopes. “For I would rather die than to concede, those who want to see me buried 6 feet under, the pleasure of watching me to be stomped on!” He was about to say something when you laid your finger over his lush lips

“You figure what you want, your majesty, for you have more important matters at hand than little ol’ me” You said removing yourself from his embrace and walking away

As soon as the doors close, you held your hand above your heart, chest heaving as you freely let the tears flow trying to take deep intakes of breath. You watched the guards turn their backs on you to give you some sort of privacy. There were no soundproof rooms, for they all heard the commotion that occurred behind those doors. You muffled your cries with your hand until you recovered whatever remains of poise and regalism that you had. Walking away towards the man you now knew you had to speak to

What you did not see was how the moment you walked out the doors the ever regal King lost his cool. He felt every fiber of his being vibrate on anger, anger with himself and anger at those that were plotting so much against him, his family, his happiness and his kingdom. He threw everything from his desk in a single motion of his hands. He growled in rage at his own mistakes as tears of frustration and pain got out through the broken dam. He was determined, however, not to let you go no matter what happened and what he needed to do  
👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve are both dealing with the aftermath of what happened with Sharon on his office. Something that pushes you towards taking a reckless and dangerous decision as the truth is further unveiled. A shocking announcement takes place changing your life forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: +18. EXPLICIT SMUT. Mentions of jealousy, language!, implied/referenced high treason and a brief non-descriptive mention of a sexual assault attempt (I rather add this warning beforehand than to regret not doing so!). IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
You took deep breaths until no signs of your outburst, other than the still reddish rims of your eyes, were present. Before turning to greet the gents you were looking for.

“Sir Samuel!” You called the loyal Knight who seemed deep in talk with Lord Fury outside one of the royal chambers “Lord Fury!” You greeted them as they bowed down to you “I beg your pardon for my interruption, may I have a word with Sir Samuel alone? For it is an important matter that must be sought after…” You kindly said to them, as you watched them nod. Sam walked over with you into one of the secluded but still visible halls, you had after all a reputation to uphold and could not be watched getting out of a room with another man other than Steve.

“What can I do for you milady?” He sweetly smiled, you had taken a liking to the man, he was one of the best military strategists of the Kingdom, Steve’s best friend after James, and head of the army. Not only that but he was an extremely funny man and loyal gent. 

“Sir Samuel, you are one extraordinary man. I know that you would give your own life for his majesty, King Steve. Please, feel free to speak of your mind…Do you think I am capable of doing the same for him? To lay down my own head to the sword of the enemies of this Kingdom if that was to bring peace?” You said with utter calm, taking him aback by the nature of your statement

“I do milady… For you have been the first one to draw a true smile on his face and you already laid your life to protect her majesty, the Queen Mother Sarah. But I do wonder what is the nature of this question?” He asked with a serious expression on and in a low voice. You listened to him as you looked through the window, straight into the calming Royal Gardens before speaking

“I am sure that, as the smart man you are, that you have already caught onto what I mentioned to his majesty in regards to the odd timing of these conflicting events and the presence of foreign officials into the gates of the palace…” He nodded as you turned to look at him in the eyes “They washed away my innocence the moment they threw me into jailed chariots but they murdered the naive woman that I once was, the moment they took away my unborn child. And dear Sir Samuel, in this unwanted war of power, that the hungry wolves lurking in the darkness and hiding behind the masks of high statuses and fancy gowns started, I do not intend to lose…” He intently gazed into you as you spoke “I need your help to lurk ‘em out Sam…”

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
Steve paced into the room until the moon was up in the sky, he organized again the scrolls and reports he threw in rage. He reviewed over and over the strategies Samuel suggested, he checked multiple times the names laid on his desk. He now held into his hands another issue to be added into the fold of the never ending storm raging above his head. He groaned in dejection, your words echoed on his brain like a drilling reminder of his thoughtless actions. He could not take the idea of losing you, he had found you to bring joy into his world and he was not willing to let you go without a fight. King or not he was a man, you told him so, and as such his heart only beats for you…

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
You dismissed your ladies, who did not stop asking you questions that you could not answer other than you had pressing matters to take care of. So you did. As you sat into your beauty bureau, you laid a layer of the finest color on your lips and the most expensive oils on your skin, the tightest corset and gown that marked every curve of your body and would bring any man to its knees. 

They chained you and manhandled you like a worthless piece of merchandise, then they bought you like an object on the fleas market only to dress you into the garments of a courtesan. A seductress meant to entertain the highest lords, but one that usually entices men into bed, nonetheless. Shall you not have the King’s favor, many would throw all their wealth at you if only that would grant them the privilege of a simple kiss or a night of passion with you. Yet, they ignored the knowledge and skills behind such a position. Many of which you acquired in your past life and that were not meant to be displayed this way, and others you learned on court itself from the hand of the Queen herself. Now, you would prove you were not the submissive dove they thought you to be nor the dancing monkey they wished.

You heard of the supper being served for the officials, now you wore the golden mask over your eyes and walked in with your head held higher, swaying your hips ever seductively by the hand of a knight. You thanked the men with a courteous smile and joined the other women with small chatter. Not losing eye contact with the one you were there to entice. He caught you drawing his attention, flirtatiously biting your lips before sipping from the wine goblet, ignoring the dreadful feeling crawling underneath your skin, memories of that night at the back of your thoughts. He eyed you like a hunter does its prey, lust rimming his eyes, his tongue distastefully licking his lips in want. You batted your lashes at him dragging him over to the dance floor.

“Is this the same fine Lady that I laid my eyes on before? The one once turned down my favor?” He asked you, his hand almost painfully gripping your waist pulling you flush against him

“It depends on which Lady was my Lord fancying such a night…” You smirked at him, feeling him impossibly closer, making you feel his need for you “Is my Lord excited this night with my company?” 

“Who wouldn’t with this temptress?” He said fanning his breath over your ear, sending wrong shivers down your spine, yet you did not give way for any doubt

“I do enjoy the closeness of my Lord, but I do fancy for the finest wine… shall we have some more in a more secluded place? Perhaps in my private chambers?” You nibbled on his ear, dropping a small peck on his sweet spot on the neck, You felt him smirk

“Do lead the way” He said, missing the duplicitous look you exchanged with the figure hid in plain sight

You entered your chambers, and squealed at the sudden action of the man who hugged you to him pressing his manhood against your lower back. Your laughed, turning on his arms

“Must wait for all good things to come, do so in good time” You lowly said, continuing on your task of serving you both a goblet of wine, unbeknownst to him his was highly different than yours. You handed it over to him with a big grin over your face. You watch him basically gulp it down in a single sip. His predator sight not once leaves your ravishing body. You loosen the mask off of you, furthering your bewitching game on him

“I can’t believe I’m about to fuck the King’s mistress…” He licked his lips for the umpteenth time of the night “Is this some kind of trick I must be weary of?” He arched a brow, you laced your hands at your back and slightly swayed with big doe eyes. The perfect image of innocence. He let out a deep belly laugh that echoed the chambers. You knew then that you had to up your game, you discretely swallow the lump forming on your throat, your fingers fidgeting with the laces of your bodice, you unhurriedly let the red gown fall off your shoulders and down your body, pooling at your ankles. 

“Wow… come here” He said sitting at the edge of your bed, making you straddle his lap. The position sent you memories of the earlier shocking encounter at Steve’s office. His hands hungrily roaming your body, dropping kisses on your neck. You looked at him for a moment, happily smiling at the drowsy appearance he started to sport. 

‘It ’s in effect…’ You thought as you felt the uncomfortable bulge rubbing on your inner thigh. 

“So, tell me my Lord. What other business were you conducting here a fortnight ago?” You asked him, ruffling his hair

“I did come here to acquire some more boats for my fleet” He drowsily said, still attached to your neck sucking uncomfortable spots on you

“Is that so? For I heard one of those nights you were unaccounted for… looking for pleasure elsewhere? or got lost?” You slyly asked

“I might have something to deliver, perchance to a beautiful lady since the one I fancied was not available for me” He uncontrollably laughed, making you smirk the state of his haze

“And what would such a rendevouz entitled?” You faked your best smile

“Just a wearing the cape of one very distracted and messed up on the mind Knight to deliver a tiny little vial that Tatiana my love could not get in herself…fucking bitch failed at a simple task” You low key gasped “But don’t worry, honey she is long go so it’s the nosy cook that saw us talk…” He darkly chuckled, tilting his head back, you took the chance to move away from him

“You killed them?” Horror etched on your face, you covered your mouth in shock

(👀🔞Sexual assault Scene warning!)  
“They had to go, for they could not ruin our plans! HAIL HYDRA!” He slurred and giggled covering his mouth “Oops, that was not supposed to get out, but it ain’t matter, does it?” He stood up, grabbing you. This time around you yelped for now he had spoken the truth… 

“LET ME GO!!” You struggled against his tight grip, you managed to slap him but he was stronger than you. He grabbed your hair and threw you on the bed. 

“NOOOOO!!!” You screamed in panic, momentarily forgetting the callsign “AVENGERS!! AVENGERS!!” You finally said, sighing in relief watching Sam enter the chambers from the adjoined bath chamber and other Knights flanking his sides from the main door. Instantly removing him from you, the moment your feet touched the ground again you did not hesitate to knee him on the jewels, he fell to ground grabbing them and groaning in pain

“Milady! Are you ok?” Sam asked you, covering you with a royal robe that you tightly held against you. What you did not count on was that only a few steps ago Steve was fastly approaching your chambers, and he too had heard your screams. Making him run with his own guards to you, to be met with the sight of Sir Samuel comforting you as you heaved trying to recover from such frightening experience, but now you got what you needed…

“What is going on?” Steve’s voice boomed through the space, everyone bowing their heads to him as his eyes locked to your shaking figure and then to the rocking male on the floor being forcefully pushed up and held strong by the knights. He approached you and you reluctantly hugged him, needing to feel the warmth only his arms could offer 

(👀🔞Sexual assault Scene warning! over)  
“Please forgive us your majesty, for now we have caught the actual man behind the cape and the real murderer of Mrs. Anna Barousse” He looked baffled at him then at you

“What?! How?! What is he doing in her chambers?” He angrily asked him, you removed from his arms to look him into the eyes

“It was not them, your majesty.” You said, resting your hand on his chest “It was me, the one who lured the bastard into my chambers, I spiked his drink with a very potent serum that I indicated Sir Samuel to kindly provide me with. I bewitched him into telling me what he knew, for he confessed his whereabouts a fortnight ago…” You could see the wheels turning on his head

“Why did you do this? How did you come up with this and why was I not informed?” He clenched his jaw, sending a steely glare at Sir Samuel

“I looked up to him for help, for when I got into your office chamber with the best of my intentions, I instead caught you and Sharon fooling around… And while you were too busy begging me to forget it and to forgive you, I chose to prove myself as more than just the one who warmed your bed” You fervently said, pushing yourself away from him, not a single tear shed and your head held ever highly. 

“And you know that I will never forgive myself for such a foolish decision. But do not dare to call yourself as low as the one I bed for you well know your position is way above them all. Still, I should have been informed of this!” He said with his eyes fixated on the marks he left, his fingers tracing over your neck, you flinched away. Something in you shifted at his words

“As such a high Lady that you claim me to be, I took it upon myself to expose the snake roaming through the palace, for I shall not lay at peace when he spreads his venom at the core of the Kingdom… It was from his hands where the vial that killed the heir came from, it was his hands the ones that murdered our people, and it was him who viciously plotted to have the ropes around Sir James neck… So, forgive me Steve if I overstepped my boundaries here, but it was my child before the heir, it was my life before the one of a courtesan of your Kingdom and it was the life of my savior and friend before that of a knight. My hands had as much claim to avenge these sinful acts as the Kingdom held above his head!” You fiercely said, turning once again to the traitor and once again kicking him where the sun doesn’t shine, if he hadn’t lost before he definitely did now. All the other men in the room groaned in sympathy with him, smartly recoiling away from your fury. You glared at them before walking away them all, leaving a perplexed Steve behind as you marched forward to your shared chambers, to wash away the disgusting feeling of the man’s hands 

“That happened” Sam bemusedly said, not every day one saw a speechless King. 

“Please, do forgive us for keeping this from you. But it was in the best interest of the truth. For she was right on her words and her strategy, it would have taken us longer shall we have taken this matter into our hands, whereas the alluring ways she knew were the ones that trapped this mutt. And we were all here to protect her” Sam diplomatically said, Steve nodded knowing perfectly well how whether he approved it or not, they got results. And they were right, you held the power none other had to bend any man at the knee as you wished. A proud teeth showing grin carved on him, this night further confirmed his already taken decision to be soon revealed to the council and to the world…

“I believe we now have some things to further inquire from him, he did proudly yell Hail HYDRA at milady” Sam said, as the knights held him by the arms, still head hung low and crossing his legs in pain at the strong kick you gave him. A dark and stone-cold chuckle from Steve made him buckle the knees, even on his drugged state knew his fate was sealed

“Lord Rumlow…”

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
The crisp cold of the night now covered the whole expansions, never had the palace walls witnessed so many ongoing events at the same time. If only they could talk, they would tell stories that would shake the grounds. Just as how treason brewed within its chambers by the hand of the ones hidden in plain sight

“One job you had and you could not do that right…” The male’s voice rang, making her jump in fright

“For Pete’s sake! What are you doing inside my chambers?” She whisper-yelled at him, her hand above her heaving chest, he darkly chuckled

“Your chambers? You mean the ones of the pitiful courtesan that now holds the King around her finger?” He glared at her, as she held her head high with her eyes boring a hole into him

“Don’t you dare to mock me! For it is all your fault that I am here! Did you really think that I would not know it was not Margaret the one that sent that letter? For there has only be one to call me ‘doll’ and that ain’t she” She challenged him standing her ground

“Are you really this foolish Sharon?” He said taking in her poisonous look “Even after knowing that you still came, by your own feet I might add. As aware of the deceit as you were, you did not hesitate to feign ignorance in front of the entire court. Yet you have the audacity to blame me?” He said enjoying the feeling of riling her up as she kept on packing

“If you know it all so well, then, why did you sneak into this chamber at night? What is it that you want to accomplish John?” She raised a brow at him

“Shouldn’t it be you the one trying to accomplish something here? You walked in almighty and seductively into court, yet you’re utterly incapable of bedding the King?” She angrily huffed, letting out a mocking chuckle before locking her eyes with him

“So, this is it… The moment you saw a defiant but loyal powerful woman enter his life you feared you no longer held any control into his affairs, so now you expect to use me as a pawn? For what? In revenge of me never returning your affections?” She said widening her eyes “I am sorry milord, for whether I bed Steve or not, it will be completely out of my own pleasure and affection not under the strings of treacherous men!” She hissed not fast enough to avoid the man’s wrath. He slapped her making her tumble back before twisting her arm behind her back, face down on her bed

“As sly as you might be, do not forget where you belong to… shall you not become Queen, a courtesan forever you shall be. Cut off one head and two will take their place” John whispered on her ear, nibbling on her neck before releasing her and disappearing on the shadows as fast as he came, he left. She heaved in fear, rubbing her abused arm, as she defeatedly slumped on the floor

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“Milady!” Natalia rushed to you after hearing the commotion. 

“I’m ok Natalia” You quickly said running straight into your bath chambers. Natalia silently helped you to get set up, not uttering a word as not to upset you. She watched you fastly remove your garments and angrily scrub your skin, while silently crying, not saying a word. You looked at her knowingly, she soothingly consoled you as best as she could. Once you were satisfied with the results, you got out on your royal robe on, sitting on the beauty bureau so Natalia was brushing your hair, suddenly you stopped her hands taking them into yours

“Nat… I know that I do not need to ask you this, but it is my heart the one pounding on my chest with worry” She nodded “…Shall all favor ever be taken away from me, please promise me that you see that Wanda and Lia lack nothing and that you find the happiness away these walls. Promise me!” You begged her, her eyes wide in surprise

“Of course milady! I promise, but what comes that you’re speaking such words?” She asked, as you took a sharp intake of air

“For you never know what the future beholds, –for I am not sired by High Lords neither does royal blood run through my veins, henceforth the price of my head lays at the mercy of our ruler, my king…”

“I beg your pardon milady, but does this have something to do with whatever happened inside your chambers tonight?” You swallow the lump on your throat, biting your lip then sighing 

“Whether that is the case or not, I do not know. But my eyes did open today. My fate was sealed the day I crossed the gates of this palace, but the final say on how I end up my days remains to be seen…” You said, glad to see the glint of recognition on her eyes

No further words were needed to be exchanged, she had seen the tides changed from dusk to dawn and she held no doubts about the hurricane flooding your insides, as much as she held no doubts that something had changed on her King’s life with you and in no way he saw you just as a favorite lady but his love.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
Steve felt his heart stop at the screeching sound of your scream, and seeing his Knights jump inside your chambers did nothing to appease him. But getting inside to see your shaken figure in your undergarments as a man groaned in pain held back by his guards… it killed him. He held you as if to take away whatever horror just came your way. But he did not count that the innocent looking temptress outsmarted them all to unveil the heinous acts being committed. 

It filled his heart with pride and resolve, for he more than ever knew he had taken the right decision to keep you by his side. Now, they were not at the dungeons, for the first time in many years the torture chambers welcomed a new guest. An almost sinister smirk etched on his face watching the subject of his hatred shivering in fear, his hands and ankles chained to the wall.

“So, you were caught by your own deeds, huh?!” Steve mocked him, still under the effects of the drug you used on his drink. He chuckled

“I have to give this to you, I had no idea you had such a conniving sexy whore as a mistress” He barely finished that sentence when a blow was delivered his way, punching all the air out of his lungs

“Please, do keep going on, for I do wish to see all life leave your body” Sam, who stood by his side, lowly warned him to keep it together.for he had already signed his death sentence.

“Who gave you the orders?” Sam asked him

“Do you really ask because you don’t know? Or is this just a way to make me tie the knot of the rope around my neck?”

“Whatever happens here, you were dead the moment you put the vial on the servant’s hands…” Steve chuckled walking ever closer to Rumlow, a fierce glare filled with darkness …

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
Steve made his way out of there shaking in anger and hurt, anger at the man who had dared to lay a finger on you and hurt over finding out more than what he intended to. 

‘Others roam your court whose loyalty does not lay within your Kingdom, I do not know their names but they hide the dagger beneath their titles…’

Those words haunted his mind, they now knew what they needed in order to proceed with their plans but it also brought further concerns that he needed to take care of soon, shall he wanted for peace to remain. As he shook ‘em off of him, his mind once again drifted to you, as every step he took was closer, his heart raced in anxious expectation. ‘Were you still angry at him?’, ‘Were you hurt?’, ‘Were you hatin’ him or lovin’ him?’, all kinds of thoughts crossed his mind. The ever strong and unfazed King was nervous of meeting his woman, he inwardly laughed at that before entering the chambers.

You were there, standing in front of the bed, the dim lights of the lit candles adorning your frame like an angelic halo. The lightweight, almost transparent, robe did a poor job at covering your nakedness and the curves beneath it. The loose locks of your hair, slowly and alluringly swaying with the slightest of your movement. He was completely entranced by you, watching you with the darkest shade of blue, almost black, eyes. His heart leaped inside his chest at the look of love and adoration that sparked through you. He melted at the warmth that spread on his cheek at the velvety touch of your hand, he closed his eyes to soak in the pleasure of such simple but meaningful action. Only to open them again to meet the swirl of emotions pooling on your orbs, that beautiful color he had come to love.

“I am sorry my King, for having betrayed you the way I did. I should have told you beforehand, but it was my judgement to go against such thought.” He blinked not expecting you to say that

“Oh, my love… I could never get angry at you for doing what you thought best for the Kingdom, howbeit I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt me. Not because of your actions but out of concern of your safety, for the different outcomes this could have had. Yet I do know I played my part on not having your full trust for I allowed myself to fall into a snare you had clearly warned me before” There was so much more guilt and regret on his soul than what his eyes could convey. Yet, you knew. You had learned to read him better than yourself and now you saw how he was hurt over it as much as it did you, to find him there. 

“Some things cannot be learned unless one willingly walks against the stumbling rock” You calmly said “Not to mean I did not get hurt at the scene that played in front of my eyes, but it was not an unforeseen event but an expected one.” You added, as he respected your boundaries, by lightly resting his left hand over your hip as his right one covered yours over his face

“Never had I felt such powerlessness, other than the night you almost faded away, watching you cross those doors with a tear stained face, utterly shook me to the core” He admitted with a clenched jaw “…A feeling that I did not expect to have twice on the same day, yet I found myself hearing your screams from your chambers” He lowered his sight, tightening his grip on you “But I did prepared myself to be on the receiving end of your wrath, rightfully so, and I still do for I did not expect such a tender affection. At least not tonight” he honestly said lost into your eyes, you smirked

“Truth is—” You paused, seductively moving your hand up his chest “–I did intend to fearlessly slap you across the face without thinking of the consequences of such a daring act, but my longing for you override any coherent thought…” You said moving your hand from his face to direct his strong one to also rest over your hip “And for I came to a definite conclusion this fine night”

He narrowed his brows, pulling you closer to him, close enough for your breaths to mingle together and to cause goosebumps over your exposed neck, sending pleasurable shivers down your spine, and, based on the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, he too was highly affected by your closeness

(🔥 🔞 smut scene begins🔥 🔞)  
“I came here because I survived, but I became determined to thrive. I am sure too, beyond any doubt, you know I do not fit the archetype of your typical submissive lover for I won’t conform myself with being cast aside when my heart only beats for you” You paused trapping your lower lip in between your teeth, a basic action that made his manhood stir inside his trousers as the rim of his eyes expanded at your will “No matter how much they wish to make me bend at the knee and to watch me tremble, I will fight for you.” You said passionately pressing yourself into him, arms locked behind his neck, your breasts rubbing against his chest, feeling his excitement grow impossibly harder “As you are to me the air that I breath and the reason I live, I am the fire on your veins, the one who stole your heart, the one who owns your soul and the only one whose body will ever pleasure you the way I do. Even if I have to break every rule to ever exist, I will not share you, nor our love with anyone else who wishes to bed you only in hopes of gaining power through your favor or to bear you a heir to use as a pawn in their game…” Your breath fanning on his ear, your teeth tortuously slow grazing his earlobe, quivering at the touch, a hand moving up and down your spine as the other gropes your behind, effectively grinding you against his erection, your core ached and clenched around nothingness

“If loving you this way it’s a sin, then I am to be declared the biggest sinner to ever walk the earth and shall this love cost me my life then I will freely give it to you, for it has been yours to take the moment you stole my heart” You finished with tears on your eyes, as your lips were suddenly crashed against his hungry ones. His hands painting artistic patterns of pleasure on you, heat overcame the chambers as your passion was unleashed. He kissed you senseless, until you could no more, his lips leaving a trail from the line of your jaw down the valley of your breasts

”You are MY Queen…” He nibbled above your covered nipple “..no other will ever have my love but you. Nor my soul will wander around these halls nor my body ever be touched by any other hands but yours. For our love is sacred and like it will be no other” He breathlessly said in between kisses. He didn’t need to say no more, as your hands enjoyed roaming him whole, drawing him in for another desperate make-out full of love and need. You moaned feeling his hands sliding your robe down your shoulders and wasted no time of your own to remove his clothes too, hands eager over touching every bit of skin available. Never before had you ever felt this way, as if reading your mind he groped you harder rubbing you against him, only making him moan at the feel of the wetness of your heat coating his member. You jumped on his waist as he strongly held you on, your legs safely locked with one another on his lower back as your hands roughly played on his hair, letting the burn of his beard leave his own marks over your neck.

Without warning he entered you, a loud moan bouncing on the walls as you threw your head back with your eyes closed, enjoying the delicious burn of the stretch of your inner walls, still not used to his impressive size. There was an urgency and rush to it but a deep passion building up that felt about to explode like a volcano. His hands sprawled on your back as he hungrily sucked on your breasts, his tongue skillfully swirling around your erected nipples, he groaned at the feeling of gushing dripping down your legs. I turned him on more and impossibly harder, he pounded into you at a relentless pace that hit every spot inside you that turned you into a moaning mess, this was nothing like that sweet and slow love making that tore your innocence away, this was rough and primal, he was fucking you. 

You turned your head up again to meet his eyes and lips as your legs started to feel like jello, sensing it he slowly moved you over to the bed, without breaking contact nor slowing his movements down. He set you down swiftly moving your legs over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to go even deeper than before, you both moaned at the sensations engulfing your bodies. Every thrust sending you further up the bed, you fisted the sheets at each grind of his hips, you could not stop the pleasure that overtook you even if you had tried to, he groaned at the feeling of your channel clenching him with a tight grip. 

“Fuck…” You heard him say, cursing in between gritted teeth just as the blissful fog slightly smudged to connect with his bewitching eyes, deep as the ocean at night, sparkling passion and love. Right then you felt your souls connecting as never before, something switched and you could not name it, he lowered your legs around his waist as he slowed his pace. The intimacy of having him above you, feeling every muscle of his being and inhaling the intoxicating scent only he had, turned the entire experience into an out-of-body one. Your hands caressing his back up and down, nails scratching with each motion of his hips against yours. 

Then he kissed you…

A slow, vanilla one filled with so much emotion, that no words could ever explain. Chests heaving, bodies sweating and mingling with each other, he took your hands and entwined them as he watched you writhing beneath him as another bubble of pleasure built inside you. He kept on sweetly nibbling and sucking on your lips, eyes locked and lost into the sea of your love-filled eyes, tears of happiness down your face that he tenderly kissed them away

“Cum with me, my love” His husky voice rang on your ears as his thrusts got faster and sloppier until he jerked off with a groan, the feeling of his warm seed filling you sending you over the edge again, the bubble exploding in delightful pleasure. He pumped in and out a few more times, extending the reverie for you both until coming to a halt smirking at the whimper that left your lips at the loss.

(🔥 🔞 smut scene ends🔥 🔞)  
“I love you” You softly said, caressing his beard as he pulled you over to rest on his chest

“No more than me, my angel…” He said kissing your temple, before half sitting up as he took a small velvet sachet out from the night table. He turned to you, still nuzzled against him. You watched him as he pulled out your ring, the one he had given you before

“That ’s my ring! Why was it there?” You exclaimed, remembering very well you had it saved at the bottom of your jewelry box, making him chuckle

“I have my ways to know it… Do you remember the words I said to you that day?” He asked you, you bit your lip nodding in the affirmative 

“You said that I was the queen of your heart* and that you prayed to the heavens that we may stay together for a long long time” You felt the heat crawl under your cheeks, he grinned at the memory too

“Well, My angel, my love, my life… As we expressed our love and openly declared our affection, would you wear this in display of our bond? For I want the entire world to know you are mine, and mine alone” He looked into your eyes expectantly as you funnily tilted your head to the side, for you had worn it before but you rather not do so every day in fear of losing it. But you could not stop but feeling that there was an underlying meaning to his words, you just shrugged it off and nodded again, pecking his lips 

“You make me incredibly happy, love…” You smiled at him

That night sleep blanketed you in comforting peace…

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
Next day he woke with you tangled beneath his sheets, hair disheveled and warm skin. You peacefully slept after last night’s events that went on until early hours of dusk. He sighed in frustration knowing he had to leave soon, pressing matters at hand. He stood up without stirring you, safely covering you up. He got ready as silently as possible not wanting to disturb you and dropping a sweet kiss over your temple not before leaving something behind on the bed next to you. 

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
He walked ever regal into his most worthy attire. His gold carved sword shining through openly displayed for everyone to see. As the throne chambers open and all Lords bow down their heads as he took a seat on the throne. He threw a knowing look over to Lord Fury to step over and and Sir Samuel to leave the room, nobody questioned his absence. 

“As you all know, you have been summoned today to discuss very important matters. One of them being the treason brewed within our walls against my mother, your Queen Mother and my Royal Mistress, and mother of my lost heir, as well as our servant’s death. We now found the truth” Gasps were heard among whispers “Lord Fury please continue” He said giving the word over to him

“Most of you know by now, we hold into custody the one proved guilty of such atrocities, he effortlessly confessed to be part of. In regards to this, we ask this council to judge and set the sentence fit of these crimes” He said, looking back at Steve. Unknown to them the scheme playing on right now

“Your majesty, based on the magnitude of the charges we suggest Sir James should be hanged” One said

“Very well, thank you Lord Ward, we’ll set the date for the execution to take place” Steve said “But if we so move forward with this sentence we then have at hand the issue of who is to take his place?” He added carefully examining everyone’s reactions to it, until finally one stood up

“I beg your pardon your majesty, although you do have an incredibly qualified Knighthood, we believe that shall the Head of your Kingsguard position be opened, that Lord Rumlow shall take over it, for he is more than fit of the privilege, given his long record of impeccable military work” 

“Thank you for your advice Lord Garrett” Steve said with a stone-cold tone 

“Please forgive me, your majesty, but I do not think that is the best choice. I beg the pardon of milord but if someone is to take place next to his majesty then it should be someone who has fought next to him, such as Sir Samuel himself. For he is after all the most expert strategist after our King and Sir James” Phil said bowing his head, Steve smiled at his boldness and even more so at his proven loyalty

“Thank You Lord Coulson, I shall then take that into consideration as well. Setting this matters then we only have one more matter to see. Who is to be named my Queen, I so wish to know my council’s thoughts” Steve smirked knowing the time was coming, he already had the rope ready to be tied around their necks but their next words shall be the last nail on their coffins

“I thought suggestions had already been assessed, your majesty. For we had humbly advised for the Lady who upholds the most beauty among them, and whose background and family held the most power and recognition above them all. Lady Sharon Carter should make a fine Queen to rule next to his majesty” Lord Garrett said. A dark chuckle left Steve’s lips causing everyone to turn their heads in confusion at their King’s reaction

“Please forgive my unusual reaction, for all the words that I’ve heard here today I indeed knew already, but it was your words the confirmation I needed in order for me to step forward…” Steve said standing up, signaling for Lord Fury to move over the door, guards moving up their posts

“An execution will indeed take place, today the traitor shall be hanged in public for the people to see the face of the one who dared to turn their sword against their King. But no selection of the Head of my Kingsguard will be required for the best one for it already beholds the title and he shall remain as such for as long as I reign or we die” His strong voice boomed through the chamber

“I’m sorry, your majesty, but we do not understand your words” Lord Ward said

“Oh, I believe you do… For he will cross though the doors! And I hereby decree a Queen will be crowned before the flowers bloom again! They’re both to enter this chamber for you and the entire world to know it and to see it!” Steve loudly said smirking at the opening doors

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
You had woken up to an empty bed, as you fidgeted your hands around not finding Steve. You groaned in disappointment but it was soon replaced by a wide grin at the rose laying on his place, a handwritten note scribbled next to it

‘My love,

Blessed be my eyes to see you laying on my bed on this fine morning, my heart rejoices at the open declaration of our love. Please, wear your ring and get ready for today will be a great day’

You smiled at it, your heart swelled in love and happiness. You laid back soaking in his lingering smell and the mixed essences of you both. A giddy feeling fluttering inside you. A reverie soon half broken at the knocking on your door, reluctantly standing up and pulling your robe on you greeted an equally giddy Natalia and a smiling Wanda carrying an ever merry Lia

“Hello my love!” You greeted the child who then clung to you laughing. “Is there something that I should know about? You two look complicit…” They smirked back. Your mouth hung open watching the sparkling ring showcased on Wanda’s hand, learning that Lord Vis had finally proposed to her and he too ecstatically accepted to take Lia in as his own. All joined by a warm fuzzy emotion that took over you at listening to Nat’s great news about James and how you need to be done and moving to meet Steve soon. Not wanting to lose any more time you got to it.

The gorgeous red and gold off the shoulders gown clinging to your body as a second skin. Steve’s ring and necklace proudly displayed over your skin. Hair flawlessly dancing over your gown. As Wanda stood behind to look after Lia, you happily walked in flanked by an expecting Natalia. Your eyes wide in excitement at the sight in front of you.

“James! You’re here!” You hugged him, Nat did said she was notified by Sir Scott that he would be released soon under King Steve’s orders, yet based on the evident shock on her face she was not told how soon that would be. You chuckled stepping aside as James opened his arms for Nat to jump in and kiss her, oh boy was she flushed! They broke off for air, smiling at you, who had discreetly turned your head to the side awaiting for the doors to be opened. As if in command, they did

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑  
“Gentlemen! The Head of the Kingsguard and YOUR QUEEN!” Steve announced as you froze in place, all eyes set on you. Their whispers and gasps turned into white noise as an unfazed James helped you to walk forward, you did not know how you moved your feet but you did. Your heart wildly pounding on your chest as your eyes locked with the man you loved, a wide grin showing his perfectly white teeth and his adoring blue eyes sparkling in joy. 

Right then, all worries were turned aside, completely turned into ashes and swiped away by the wind, and the only thing that stood was he, you and your love… 

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: If you don’t remember when this was, it happened in the first paragraphs of CHAPTER 5
> 
> Note 2: When talking to Steve before the SMUT scene, her doubts might come across as a bit of an insecure woman, however keep in mind that this story takes place at a time when women’s fates were pretty much determined by having the King’s favor or being married of to wealthy men or those with titles, especially those who lived at court. HERE is a very interesting piece about Life as a Courtesan, that sheds light on what it was like in real life to be one of them 
> 
> Note 3: If the names of Garrett and Ward sound somewhat familiar to you, it’s because they too belong to Marvel! You can take a look at this PAGE! 
> 
> Note 4: Reader’s words based on the fic’s THEME SONG’s LYRICS! RISE by Katy Perry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wedding takes place as you create with Steve new memories to cherish, only to be surprised by his unexpected touching gesture. But all reverie is soon cut short when unforeseen events shake the Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: +18. Plot heavy. Mentions of implied/referenced high treason and sexual content and brief depiction of miscarried baby gravestone (I know this could be triggering for some people, it’s a short angsty/fluffy scene). IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_The gasps and murmurs passed like a blur rushing your ears, your eyes fixated on the regal King proudly standing in front of the multitude. Your mind half dazed and half working, ‘Did I hear it right? Did he just call me Queen?’, the swirling thoughts quickly shaken off at the deep husky tone of his voice._

_“My Queen” He said with a grin as you deeply curtsied to him, boding your head as well, to which he responded by placing his fingers on your chin and sweetly tilting your head up “Stand up, my love, for from this moment on you shall never bow your head to no one but they all shall do so to you now” Awe flickered on your eyes, as you struggled to keep your mouth close as you swallowed the lump that formed on your throat, watching Steve’s mesmerizing blue orbs locked with your as his soft lips bestowed a kiss upon your hand. He raised it high, showing the Red Ruby Ring displayed on your hand for everyone to see, as he directed you to stand next to him. At that moment, even without knowing what was really happening, you remembered the words his mother had once said to you_

> _‘The one who owns his heart shall be named Queen...’_

_Your heart swelled with pride and love at the man standing next to you, as Sarah’s words echoed on your head. He truly loved you, for him to take a step you never asked him to take. You would lie if you said that you didn’t feel excited and happy to step up for you knew nobody cared for him as much as you did, and you would certainly do your best to help him in any way you could, hearing say your name next to the title of Queen, was not on your to do list but it filled your heart with the warmest fluttering inside your chest_

_“On this fine day, I declare nor will Sir James be hanged nor will Lady Sharon Carter remain in court. For the first one proved to be the scapegoat of a biggest plot, one that shall be unveiled on this court today, whilst the other showed the lack of respect for the crown that cannot be condoned and for that she too has been dismissed” He firmly said to a shocked crowd_

_“Please forgive me, your majesty, but under what proof are these decisions being made?”_

_“Do not be impertinent Lord Ward, for we know our King shall shed light on these matters the moment he deems right” Lord Erskine said, before bowing his head turning to Steve “Not to question his majesty’s will, but I do believe that to openly express this matters it’s in the best interests of the Kingdom, on the political perspective at least. For in the public eyes, it is my personal opinion and that of those Lords close to me, that the people already accept and love our Queen-to-be and there has never been objection against Sir James so your decisions are all the wise” He added with a courteous smile, eagerly returned by Steve and you_

_“I believe I do not owe any of you any explanation of why I do what I do, but in this instance this will all be exposed for the sake of the truth to come out. For all so called proof that held against Sir James was deemed to be a hoax to cause his grim demise while the real culprit not only wanted to get away with it but it also coveted his post next to me” He said with a steely glare “And it is being shown today, to my heart’s deepest sorrow, that there are amongst you those who plotted with said man”_

_“I do not know where these accusations came from, but I am sure that Lord Rumlow would never do such a thing!” Lord Garrett said, further digging his fate_

_You felt your blood boil at that reminding what happened the other night, with a small squeeze of Steve’s hand still safely intertwined with your and one sultry smile, you spoke_

_“Don’t you dare to commit blasphemy within these walls!” Your voice boomed through the hall, head held high, shoulders straight and poised “You do not get to stand up in favor of the man who dared to come into my chambers late at night attempting to slander my honor, admitting on the way his role into the deaths of our servant, your heir, the attempted poisoning of our Queen Mother and myself and the deceit under Sir James Barnes’ name. Is that enough for you all?” The authority of your own voice slightly shocked you, for you had never thought of yourself as capable of doing so, yet an exhilarating feeling crawled underneath your skin, that was only fueled by the raw emotion contained within Steve’s eyes. You do not miss the smirk on James, Natalia and the those loyal ones on court_

_“So, you heard her. Even if you did not agree nor accept my command about this decision, I would still carry it out for I will NEVER let anyone, no matter who that person is, to dare to come after my beloved and my family. I will rain hell on those who dare to raise against us wishing to impose their dark reign above us all” Steve’s commanding tone felt through the core, every man in the room bowing their heads in respect. “And without further ado, Lord John Garrett and Lord Grant Ward, you have both proven yourselves to be part of the deceit brewed by HYDRA, an offense punishable by death. As such you shall join your accomplices, Lord Brock Rumlow and Micheal Labrosse, all to be hanged in public” Steve ordered, as the guards effectively moved to take them away. Their useless screams quickly muffled by the loud cheering inside the hall as result of Steve’s announcement_

_“As the traitors now face their demise, a wedding shall take place in a week for the coronation of your new Queen shall be in a fortnight!” He had said with the widest grin you had ever seen on him, taking you into his arms and kissing you in front of them all, not caring at all about what they could think about it. He was declaring his love for you to the world and making it official by joining you in sacred marriage. There was no room for doubts nor silly thoughts, this was your fate. You watched the people leave as Steve motioned them to, without breaking eye contact with you, the whole world blurring away as if you were the only ones_

_“Are you ok, my angel?” Steve asked as he lovingly rubbed your cheek, leaning his forehead on yours as you now stood by yourselves inside the big throne chambers_

_“I am, but still surprised about the sudden announcement, are you truly sure about this my king?” You looked at him funny hearing his deep belly laugh_

_“OH, love, this was anything but sudden! The moment that I laid this ring on your finger you were the one to me. It was the moment I knew you would be the one to rule next to me, and no one else but you” Each word remarked by the immense poured in his bright eyes, before he kissed you breathless_

_“And you make me the happiest woman on earth, as I will do my best to live up to expectations bestowed upon me”_

_“No, my love. There are no other expectations of you except for your love to remain with me. For you surpassed them all with ease with a single look of your alluring eyes on my direction, your kindness, your empathy, your love for the people… you’ve unknowingly set a higher bar for everyone else to look upon” Your cheeks warmed at his words, a familiar fire erupting on your core, so you let him see your desire pooled on your eyes that perfectly matched his lust-filled ones. You slowly bit your lip before crashing your lips with his, all the passion and built up tension lost into your arms. His hands roaming your body as he tightly pressed you against him, while yours nestled behind the nape of his neck and his defined back. A hungry, desperate session that marked the beginning of what was to come._

_He groaned, removing his mouth from yours_

_“Hmm...As much as I wish to continue this--” He breathlessly said “--I must finish what we started here, Lord Fury expects me to sign off the sentences and to set up the dates of our wedding and your coronation among other few things” You giggled “What?”_

_“I can’t believe that I am to become your wife!” He beamed in delight at your amused expression_

_“My little vixen… What am I supposed to do with you, huh?” You smiled again removing yourself from him while running away from him, as your laughs filled the space._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You dismissed Lady Natalia for the day, for you wanted her to enjoy some private time with Sir James, given how the separation took a heavy toll on them both. Same as Lady Wanda with Lia and Lord Vis, who had been extended the warm welcome into the Kingdom. Now you were walking through the halls that you had once thought would break you down, but that now represented the thriving path you were walking on. Your ladies-in-waiting were not flanking you, but you did not feel alone for you could feel the warmth and love enveloping like a safety blanket._

_A few steps back the loyal Knights Sir Gabe Jones and Sir Jim Morita, now assigned to you. Sir Gabe, you had met first, quite the funny guy and very ingenious too but with the seriousness proper of his position. Sir Jim is a different story, you had only seen him once or twice since you came to the palace, a mysterious man he is. Steve told you how both Knights were specifically selected for you from their Elite Unit of Knights of the Kingdom, who fought back to back with him in war and even helped King Stark on his own battles. You were still trying to cope with the level of exposure you now had laid over your shoulders, but these two fine men definitely would make your days better, safer._

_You were taken out of your thoughts by the familiar screeching voice behind you_

_“Milady, I’m sorry, should I say your majesty?” Sharon said, curtsying to you, as you looked at her wearily_

_“Lady Sharon! You leaving now?” You said noticing the royal aides helping her carry her luggage. She snorted making you to questioningly furrow your brows_

_“I am, for my time has come to accept there is no place for me here…” She paused, sighing before continuing “I do apologize, milady, for my disrespect against you and King Steve. I must humble myself to admit my heart refused to accept I could never hold his affection the way I so wished for. It was indeed foolish of me to ignore the necklace on your neck who loudly told the world his claim on you” You were astonished at her words, but somewhat confused too, something that she must have caught for she then explained_

_“You don’t know, do you?” She arched her brows with a smile “That necklace you proudly display around” She eyed it down as you consciously touched it “It was clear from the beginning that you were his chosen one, for that put the claim of the crown upon your name. Such an item too was gifted from his late majesty, King Joseph, onto Queen Mother Sarah before they even got engaged...It is passed through generations onto the eldest son to be given to his chosen bride. A story I only came to know by mere luck, for I was nosy at a time when Queen Sarah briefly explained so to Margaret a long time ago. I came back and it was the first thing that I saw on you, I knew it back then, that I didn’t stand a chance...” You were speechless at her words, for they had so much sincerity and meaning to them_

_“Thank You Lady Sharon, I do accept your apologies for I understand how anyone could easily fall in love with his majesty, Steve, but I do hope that you can find the comfort and love that you were looking for in the wrong place, so that you too get to experience a fulfilling life” You honestly told her, a kind smile on. “Have a safe journey back home” She nodded curtsying to you._

_You walked to the window where you were able to watch her leave, she threw one last longing look towards the palace before getting inside the carriage that took her away. You sighed unconsciously touching the precious item on your neck with a peaceful smile on “_

_You are going to be one incredible Queen milady” Sir Gabe said_

_“Thank you but I do not believe that I deserve such praise” You humbly said, causing both men to chuckle, making heat crawl under your skin, ‘Did I say something wrong?’, the question troubled you “_

_Oh, Milady! Blessed be the Captain to have found such a fine lady as yourself fit to be Queen, for we have not seen a woman as strong enough like you to put up with the Carters”_

_“You do not give yourself enough credit, milady, for the people do love you more than what you think. And King Steve would have not taken such a big decision only based on his whole heart’s desire shall it not benefit his people. A selfless soul like that he is...” Sir Jim added, your heart thumping fast in joy._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_A few days passed, as your wedding was fastly approaching at the end of the week. The news had traveled fast and widely spread to the farthest land around. Allied Kings were traveling to be present on that exciting day, as preparations continued to be made. Yet, today seemed to be somewhat gloomy, setting the mood for the event to take place that day, for it was execution day. A cold chill ran down your spine as you approached the lookout window, ever regal in your[off-shoulders black and gold gown](https://weheartit.com/entry/347913519?context_query=mary+stuart+reign&context_type=search) and a gold tiara set upon the crown of your head. Despite knowing this was something that needed to happen, you could not stop the obnoxious churning inside your stomach, bile piling up and burning joined by a knowing pounding headache, that you chose to ignore for the sake of events. _

_As you stood up joined by your ladies, you watched as Micheal, Grant and John, Rumlow having already met his demise before all of them, were all set up in place. Each one having their chance to say their last words, none other than John choose to do so “_

_WAR IS COMING! HAIL HYDRA!” His last words remarked by the rope that was tied around his neck and the sack above his head, the wood beneath his feet opened as all life left his body_

_You didn’t know why but his words hit your core, goosebumps erupting on your skin, you could not stomach it, it was not a graphic scene to watch, as matter of fact, Steve himself chose it this way for he did not want the bloodbath it a beheading would otherwise cause, and you thanked him all the more for it. But right now, you barely had the time to turn aside towards the closest empty bucket to empty all the contents of your stomach, until bile was the last. Lady Natalia rubbing comforting circles on your back and holding your hair back_

_“_ _Do you need me to call the physician for you?” You were about to refute her suggestion when a dizzy spell took over you, making you hold into her arm for dear life and nodding your head._

_“It must be all the stress from the last few weeks” You said, taking the cup of water offered to you “_

_You must not worry milady, as they paid their treason the light comes in. Whether his words are true or not, you fret not for our King will defeat them all” Nat said with a voice laced in conviction. You nodded again as she helped you to walk back to your chambers, a place where you were met by heart warming news that would further change your life..._

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

You now held hands with the man you loved with all your heart, all the hardships and heartbreak left back the doors, the tears, the pain, the struggles, it was all worth it at the end. You were still in awe as you looked at everyone inside the hall, from Queen Mother Sarah to your ladies, foreign royalty such as King Thor Odinson of Asgard and his Queen Jane, King Anthony Stark and his wife Queen Virginia, King T’Challa of Wakanda and Queen Nakia and what shock was to see in such a short time former Lady Carter was now Mrs. Edwin Jarvis and was too round and expecting. Lady Sharon however was playing hard to get with a very persistent Duke [Cameron Klein](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Cameron_Klein), who had apparently been pursuing her for the longest time. _Oh, the irony of life..._

As you stood watching the love and adoration sparkling on his eyes perfectly matched with a teeth-showing grin. The bubbling excitement happily expanding on your chest. Not once did you break eye contact with Steve, and not once did he stop his face muscles-numbing smile. Your hands shook as you nervously scribbled your signature on the marriage certificate, so did he. But you truly felt your heart grow bigger when it was time for him to say his vows, the officiant announced as he sweetly grabbed your hands into his

 _“My angel, my love, my world…_ you are my everything. You came into my life at a time when I thought love would no longer be on my path, a time when my heart had started to be covered up by the winter snow you became the heat to melt it away, you became the light that lit up my way, my guiding voice and strength. I vow to the earth and the heavens above, that my whole heart, soul and body shall be yours till the day I give my last breath and that I will forever treasure you as the Queen of my Heart and the Queen of our Kingdom, for you shall reign long and prosper beside me as one. And I shall rain fire on anyone who ever wish to raise a hand against you, for you deserve the world and I shall give it to you, today and always” He finished with glistening eyes filled of unshed tears, something that you could not hold in for you did let your happy tears show and fall as he set the gold band on your finger

“ _My King, my love, my all…_ I do not have words to describe the profoundness of the love I profess for you, for you have shown me the way among the darkness and let the flower bloom into the field. You opened my eyes into a world that I did not expect. Your love and care were the welcomed blessing that I thank the heavens above. I promise to become your anchor in times of distress and your loyal partner in times of joy. I vow to dedicate my every breath to become the Queen worthy of your favor and that of our people, to cherish this love and to give the best of me to you, my mind, my heart, my soul, for it all belong to you my king, my love. Always and forever” You said with tears down your face as you too slid the ring on his finger. The words of the officiant a distant white noise as you were both lost into your own world, as soon as you were declared husband and wife, your lips collided against each other. A graceful passionate dance, the public declaration of the promise of an unbreakable love. The cheers of the people, both inside and outside the palace walls could be heard all over the Kingdom.

You happily greeted the well wishers, foreign or not, you watched in awe the rose petals thrown over you, like a rain of gratitude and best wishes. You felt the love tightly enveloping you to your core. For the day, you let it all slip your mind and just enjoy it, taking of course one very smitten king wrapped around your finger into the reverie with you. He was completely enthralled by the enticing movements of your curves and the spark of your eyes, he does not know how or when you had managed to push him away from the crowd and into his office chambers

**(🔥 🔞 smut scene begins🔥 🔞)**

“What are we doing here, love?” He asked you in oblivion of your intentions, not missing, however, your lust rimmed eyes and devious smirk as you closed the doors behind you, seductively walking over to him. You stalked him like a prey, hurriedly removing the sword that dangled from his waist and trapping his lips within your flavored ones. A sensual spell clouding his senses, he drew a sharp intake of air as you suddenly pushed him into his chair.

“What’s going on, angel?” His own eyes now almost black in lust, as pleasurable shivers ran up his body, groaning in delight at the feeling of you straddling his lap, your lips dangerously awakening his every nerve ending, hot breath over his ear and each other accentuated by a sucking kiss, that would surely leave a mark on him, over every erogenous spot on his neck and chest

 ** _“I. AM. GOING.TO. MAKE. YOU. NEVER. FORGET. ME”_** You smirked feeling his evident growing excitement hitting your core, you moaned “I will create new memories of this tainted place” Your air kisses over his earlobe his undoing, as you grinded against him until he could not take it anymore. He was in for a surprise for no undergarments laid beneath your skirts, a skillful set of movements from your hands to undo his pants and one swift move later and he was seated inside your warm channel, you both moaned in bliss.

He did not hesitate to christen his chambers as a married couple, attacking every inch of exposed skin, making sure to leave his mark on you. It was raw, passionate but loving all together, the bouncing of your hips met by the hard deep thrusts, hitting that one spot over and over again, drawing a scream from you that you muffled by biting on his shoulder. You had come.The tight grip of your walls pushing him over the edge, grasping your hips to push you down harder, meeting his merciless pounding on your core, his lips only leaving yours to latch on your breasts that he somehow managed to release. He panted matching your ragged breaths, a clear sign you knew he was close

 ** _“YOU.ARE.MINE”_ **He too marked his words with the last impaling of his phallus deep into your velvet cavern, a throaty grunt as he filled it with his warm seed, met byt the electric aftershocks of your own release. You rested your head over his shoulder, still gripping him tight, feeling him twitch inside you

“That was wonderful, love” He panted, lazily kissing your shoulder

“I’m glad that you feel that way” You chuckled

“I do not wish to spoil our reverie, but It is my hope my seed to be planted deep within you” He frowned at the hearty laugh that you let out before capturing his lips into a breathtaking kiss

“Good thing then that the sprouts of said seed are healthily growing” You lovingly cupped his bearded face to look into the shocked expression that quickly turned into the biggest grin

“Does that mean that...” He looked for some further confirmation into your orbs, you were truly overwhelmed so you only nodded as happy tears kept streaming down, his kisses wiping them away “ **YES!!!** _Oh, my love…_ This is the best gift and news that you could have given me today!!”

“Yeah?” You hugged him close to you, reveling into his intoxicating scent “As unconventional as my request might sound like, would you please agree to keep it between us for the time being?” You caressed his cheeks meeting his confused knit brows, as you rubbed your thumbs over those creases, smoothing them down “Only for now, for I’m still mourning our last child and I’m afraid of what the fate of this one will be” You explained as you laid a hand over your belly, his eyes following your motion setting his own over yours

“Oh my love, even if I have to die I will not let anything happen to you and our babe. Even if I have to put an entire army around you, wrapping you like a bubble, I will do so. Shall I too step down from my duties as much as possible, then I will do so too. But fret not, that he or she will be born safe and sound” He firmly said, full conviction laced on his words, as he poured his emotions on the kiss, you smirked against his lips at the feel of his manhood still nested inside your love channel. Squealing at his sudden motion, setting you over his desk. “There’s something that I must show you, but not before I ravish you my little vixen...” You both laughed wrapped in each other’s arms, succumbing once again to mind-blowing pleasure

**(🔥 🔞 smut scene ends🔥 🔞)**

You rearranged your dress not caring much about your smeared lips and disheveled hair, light and extenuated from your intense marital activities. Steve’s smirk that of a child on Christmas, still relishing into the news you dropped on him. He carefully helped you into your gown as you too fixed his. He grabbed your hand tugging you up “Let’s go, I must show you this up” He said, taking you over the palace halls and into your garden, the one that you had come to love and to look after. Until you reached a place next to the pond. The most peaceful place, probably in the entire Kingdom.

**(👀🔞Baby gravestone Scene warning!)**

“What is this?” You asked him, noticing the small willow baby tree planted there, surrounded by your favorite flowers, the most beautiful pebbles that you had ever seen and a red ribbon engraved around it. You felt him wrap his arms around you from behind

“Please do not be mad about me touching up your place of peace, but I thought this was the best _… the willow_ , it is _in-- honor of-- our.._.in honor of our lost unborn angel.” You felt his words falter, his previous ecstatic tone now laced with a heartbreaking feeling to it “The sheets where you laid, I held them on my hand that night. When I thought I was losing you too, I gripped them tighter. It was the only thing that I had of him, he might have not been born but he was once alive...He too deserved to be remembered and honored” Tears freely flowed from him, wetting your shoulder as he hugged you impossibly tighter to him. Your heart thumped rapidly against your chest as you noticed the inscription engraved on the the small memorial stone

> **_‘In honor of His/Her Royal Highness Angel Rogers’_ **

Sobs wracked your body as you turned on his arms to nuzzle your head on his chest. You were deeply moved by this, you knew neither of you would ever forget him/her but doing this, was beyond what words could express

 _“Oh, Steve--you didn’t...it didn’t_ \--” You stuttered

“I wanted to, my love. It was our child and it will never be forgotten. I wanted to show that to you, I will avenge our babe’s unjust demise and they will regret ever daring to come close to my family. And this new life, now nestled within your womb, will thrive above them all, there is nothing to fear for I will be with you at every step of the way and I will never leave you. That is a promise.” You looked up to him, bringing him down to you, to show him all the love you had for him and all the appreciation you had to give

**(👀🔞Baby gravestone Scene warning! over)**

Many weeks had passed after your wedding, the never ending bliss wrapped around you in a protective spell. You kept relishing into the fluttering on your tummy, the signs of life being created inside you. Your restless hands always set over your belly was the telltale announcement to the world of your condition, well at least just to those closest to you, for it was Steve’s wish to announce it until today. Natalia had been extremely happy at the news so was Wanda, who now more than ever triggered in you your maternal instincts, as she developed a deep connection with Lia, the little sunshine that brought light to your days.

“You look gorgeous, my Queen” Natalia said curtsying to you

“No, please Nat, I understand the significance of such formalities when we are in public, but when we are in private you are my friend not my lady, and as such you should address me by my name” You courteously said, as she smiled. Lia’s laugh echoing the chambers as Wanda played catch with her. “And yes! That applies to you both!” You said pointing over to Gabe and Jim, who were both looking funny being wrapped around little Lia’s fingers.

 _‘Who would say that two grown adults and deadly knights would behave like children this way?’_ You grinned at the thought

“As long as the Captain does not cut off my head for it, I am all good with it, your majesty...” Gabe said, teasing you, effectively shutting your nerves off.

“Your wish is my command” Jim joked bowing down to you, loudly laughing

The coronation day was here, your red gown paralleling the intensity of the love pooled on both your eyes. A further step that you did not expect to take, yet you were taking it by the hand of your love, your husband. It had been an exhilarating but tiring week for all the guests from your wedding who arrived once again, for this moment. It had originally been set up to take place a few days after your wedding for it would have been easier for all of them to stay up in the palace, yet Steve did not feel comfortable with exposing you over to so many people, since you were not feeling good with morning sickness and serious dizzy spells taking place. So, once you felt better and after much convincing, Steve finally agreed to have the ceremony, your winning argument? How it was the perfect occasion for all the monarchs to reunite to discuss important matters of the Kingdoms, especially after the threat coming from the mouth of the executed traitors. Thankfully, the ever regal Queen Mother Sarah, guided you during all the steps on the way, making sure that you knew how to keep everyone looked after and entertained. To say that she too was over the moon at the news a baby joining you all soon was an understatement.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

It was a solemn occasion, everyone in their most respectable gowns and attires. The soft background music filled the space as you walked over to Steve. It almost felt like your wedding day, except that this time around you were not escorted over to him, you were wearing red instead of white and it was only him who anxiously awaited you at the end. Truth be told, in all your time around, you had never seen him wear his full King attire, it was a sight for sore eyes. He glinted with mischief, as you slightly waddled over to him, now guessing you had passed the first stage of early pregnancy, for the signs were starting to become evident to those who paid close attention or were anxiously expecting it to happen. His eyes stared straight into your lower abdomen, knowing he was minutes away to unveiling the news.

You carefully knelt in front of him as he dropped the royal cape over your shoulders, words being uttered accordingly before the crown was set upon your head. He took your hand helping you to stand up, walking up the stairs to seat next to him on the thrones

> **_“LONG LIVE THE KING!”_ **
> 
> **_“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!”_ **

The chants heard through every corner of the palace, a cheering that only got louder the moment that he took over your hand to address the crowds gathered outside the palace, your people “Your Queen has been crowned today! And with her an heir is on the way!” He shouted loud showing your entwined hands high.

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The colorful field of bright flowers that you loved and that accompanied your days was now blanketed by the crunch of the fallen dry leaves that danced away with the chilled air. Your fitted dresses now replaced by flowy ones, giving room for the growing bump that you waddled away. A calm before the storm chilling feeling that gave you goosebumps, yet Steve refused to worry you in fear of affecting the child growing inside you. But you knew, that grim threat that spring ago, held much more weight than what anyone gave it credit to, and those hours long meetings the monarchs held before your coronation only hinted at what you knew was the upcoming war.

“What are you thinking about, your majesty?” You lowly chuckled at the title, that one talk with Nat still fresh on your mind, sadly within the halls all due respect was in place. You waddled with your hands rested atop of your bump

“When are you and Sir James elope?” You could not avoid the loud laugh that boomed at admiring her popped out eyes at your playful question “Easy, Lady Natalia… You do so at your own rhythm. I was actually thinking about those constant meetings that Steve keeps having these days.” You sighed “He says he does not wish to worry me, yet his omission of telling the ongoing events only further up my questions. For I do know war is on the horizon.” You finished looking into Natalia’s all-telling eyes “I am right, aren’t I?” One look at Sir Jim and Sir Gabe told you everything that you needed to know

_“Your majesty...”_

“No!” You shouted “I do know my pregnancy is high risk, but it does not interfere with my thinking ability! This is my people too! Everything that affects them, affects me and that includes the impending war you all keep trying to put past me!” You felt your hormones crawling out as tears wet your face

“Your majesty, you well know we are not allowed to discuss such matters with you beyond what involves your safety. But you are the ever wise who can sense these things. Fret not, for we all have plans set up in place for you and for the Kingdom” Sir Jim said, a firm yet comforting voice. You did not want them to spill the war strategy to you but you only asked for some insight, because what Queen does not know what is on motion under her nose? Your thoughts were cut short by Steve’s concerned appearance

“ _My love_ , what happened? Are you ok? Is the babe ok?” He asked in a go, his hands roaming over you, as if checking for any injury. Which you ignored watching James and Samuel right behind him

“I’m ok, love. Do not worry for I am well and I am safe, don’t you have after all your best men behind my every shadow?” You cocked your head to the side in amusement, he smirked showing his pearly whites

“Gents...” You still were not used to seeing your friends bowing and curtsying to you “God, you do know it is only us here? Such formalities stress me out so much” You teased them, bursting in laughs at their shocked faces “ _Easy boys…_ Your heads will not roll, not today anyways...” This was the family you won when you joined Steve, and you could not be anymore grateful.

“I am sorry love to interrupt your afternoon stroll for I do need to speak with you” His whole demeanor changed to a more serious one, you nodded taking his hand in yours, his one look dismissing them all. You walked over to sit on your favorite place, your Garden, right beneath the willow.

“Something is coming, isn't it?” You said, leaned over his chest, his hands circled around your bump, jumping in delight at the feeling of your baby’s strong kicks

“You never fail to amaze me, my angel. A lot has transfixed behind closed doors..” He sighed, nuzzling his head over your shoulder, inhaling your addictive scent “Garrett’s words were true. We were finally able to expose the snares that led us back to HYDRA. We knew who was behind it but we needed the right time to come”

“So, let me guess, the time has come?” You snorted “Doesn’t that sound shuddersome to you?” You had come to know him too well for your own good, you sensed the change in his breathing and the increased heart rate that thumped against your hypersensitive back “Wait… _you’re leaving..._ ” You said more as an statement that as a question, his deep heavy exhale the answer you dreaded

“I am sorry, love. I must go to this war to end it all. They have caused far too much damage to us and to the other Kingdoms as well. And not to sound prideful but it is well known across the lands that we have the best trained army, we had fought in the past and won, so this needs to happen, shall we wish for our children to grow up peacefully” You swallow the lump on your throat, taking a sharp intake of air.

“I know that you expect a fight but my heart is with you on this, my king. You are the Captain that can lead all armies together against the common enemy. I am no longer the naive girl who arrived, but the Queen of the Kingdom and the mother of your child. As such I bear the responsibility over my shoulders to stand by you and I shall do so without complain” His heart swelled at your words

“And blessed man I am to have you, but I do know your heart hurts over this my angel… For you are close to give birth and I can’t risk leave you behind, thinking of not being there for you kills me” His voice cracked

“So, don’t” You said slightly moving on his arms to touch his bearded face, lost into his ocean blue orbs “Do not think about me, about us, being in distress when we will not. For it is true, time has passed but his or her coming into the world shall not occur until the snow falls again. Do you believe this war will last longer than that?”

“It is my hope and planning to be back home before the last leaves fall from the trees, but I do not know if something might come in between” There was pain laced on his voice

“Why do I feel your sorrow?. _..Oh, Steve..._ ” You called his name, realizing what was contained behind his crestfallen mood “You are not breaking your promise, do you hear me? You, temporarily leaving is to ensure that you can keep that promise to protect us and to protect our people, for the head of the snake must be fully cut off and smashed so that it won’t rise again. So, do not hesitate to do whatever it takes to make that happen. Do not let your feelings to cloud your judgement, for shall I have to fight my way to defend our Kingdom I will gladly do so, do go in peace my love” You mustered up all your courage to say those words, not that you did not feared having to face hardships without him, but it was what you signed up for by marrying him. If the heir would have been born already, and something happened to Steve, then you would have to step up. So, despite the cold shivers running through your veins, you had accepted your fate. You were not going to let them win.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Tears welled up his eyes

“My love… You have asked me that question more times that I can remember and the answer it’s always the same--It is me the one who thanks the heavens, for putting you on my path” You kissed with all the passion you had for each other

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The next days before they departed were filled with preparations and growing anxiety. You made sure to spend every night into each other's arms and every available second together. Queen Sarah, Wanda and Natalia were your anchors, the ones who made sure you rested as ordered by the midwife, eating up all your meals and the proper times and that you took your medicines to help you grow a strong child. But like every story it all has its peak. The day came when you had to bid your farewells. You watched the cavalry set and ready to march away

“My son, may you all successfully carry on this mission so that you come back sound and safe” Queen Mother Sarah said, kissing Steve’s cheeks, as he kissed her hands, quickly turning to you

“My love, be careful. I know that you transform yourself into the fearless Captain but you too are not just my love but my babe’s father…” You choked a sob “...Please come back to us” You cried into his arms

“My angel--” His own voice refusing to get out, but he could not cry, instead he kissed you pouring all his love and emotions into it, something that you earnestly complied with “I will come back, I promise” He truly had no intention of breaking that up, he rubbed your bump before lovingly kneeling in front of it to drop a tender kiss to it “Daddy’s coming back my little bean” He chuckled at the nickname you had both come up with, so you ruffled his hair and entangled your fingers over his beard before he finally pulled away.

You watched him get on the royal horse, flanked on each side by his loyal companions, Sam and James, whom you both deeply appreciated too “Sir Samuel, Sir James and to all of you, be safe and come back to us! Each one of you!” Your commanding voice echoing through the crowd, all families bidding their goodbyes to their loved ones “ _LONG LIVE THE KING!”_ The chants grew as they galloped away alongside “ _LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_ ” You firmly grabbed Natalia’s hand on your own, until your knuckles went numb from the strength, as

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

A fortnight passed, there still was no news back from them. You too refused to send forth news of your sudden decay in health for your midwife had ordered you to remain in bed rest. Queen Sarah had unofficially filled in your place as de facto ruler in absence of Steve, yet you were officially the one named as such but no changes were made as to keep your condition secret.

There was something about this night, it was quiet, too quiet...you hated the eerie silence that engulfed the space, it felt like a living nightmare before the monsters that lurk in the dark get out to hunt. Traitors roamed these halls for too long, _were you even sure that you plucked them all? Had they sent forth information you didn’t know about?_ Endless questions plagued your mind, you awoke in cold sweats in the middle of the night, there was a storm brewing. You had ensured that new escape plans were made, only the elite knights Steve left behind for you knew about them under sworn secrecy. The gold dagger that you had once hid, now never left your side, neither did the sword with the golden hilt that you secretly begged James to get you.

Something was coming...

And you were right…

**_“THE GATES WERE BREACHED!!”_ **

👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: If the names of Gabe and Jim sound somewhat familiar to you, it’s because they too belong to the Howling Commandos! 
> 
> Note: 2: I’m sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed but there is just so much to come as we reach the finale!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gates were breached, now the enemy freely roams through the palace. It’s a race against time to eradicate HYDRA before it’s too late for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: +18. Plot heavy. Includes brief graphic descriptions of death and injury, mentions of blood and violence proper of the battlefield, language!, Angst/Hurt. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION
> 
> Note: You should REALLY listen to the theme song when reading this chapter! The lyrics totally match the vibes for this one!! Some of them were included on the chapter IN BOLD

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

The smell of freshly wet earth filled their nostrils as the enveloping fog of the recently stopped thunderstorm, the all natural ways of the lands they were in, clouded their sight. The sound of the galloping horses resounded in the background as the clashing of bloodied swords rang on their ears. They were winning, the factions of HYDRA that they located were being taken down, one by one, they didn’t stand a chance as their armies crashed their bases by complete surprise.

_But he was not there…_

One after the other, the man that they were looking for, the one his heart itched to get his hands on, _Lord Alexander Pierce was not there._ The pricking dreadful chill crawled underneath his skin, the cold of the nagging fear tugging at his heartstrings reached his marrow, not even the chilling breeze dancing around on the outside of their tents could match the one brewing on his insides. His heart jumped in freight watching his injured friend get inside just as the ink dried off on the parchment.

_“BUCKY!!”_ He stood up reaching up to him “What are you doing here? You should be resting!!” He admonished him, for he the point of an enemy sword had plunged through his left shoulder and he was now under the care of the Wakandan physician, who was doing a magical work on him, yet he was supposed to stay in bed to recover

“A messenger was just intercepted at the borders!” He said handing him over the slip “Steve, they were sent forth to the palace. _The Queen is in danger..._ ” As those words left his mouth, all color drained from Steve’s face, his eyes wide and filled with raw real fear as a sharp intake of breath filled his lungs.

_You_ , his Queen, the mother of your child and the love of his love, t _hey were coming for you and he was not there.._

“How--When?”

“Word says they’re already on his way, shall we gallop away right this moment we might just make it on time to crash with their forces”

> _‘we MIGHT’_

Those two words engraved themselves on every cell of his brain. They might not make it on time to ensure your safety...

“Steve, we will get there… _Do not think otherwise”_ His ever wise friend was able to see through the stoic expression that took over him, he nodded calling Samuel over

“Sam, gather our troops! We must leave right now, the palace is to become under attack”

“Right on it!” Sam bowed rushing away calling every man from the Kingdom to gather. Steve watched James moving forward, he stopped him, his hand friendly over his right shoulder

“You are not coming _, Buck_. I do know your worry is not just over my Queen and heir but over your own love as well. But you cannot fight on this condition and you will be better taken care off under T’Challa’s protection here” He was about the refute that when he carried on “... It doesn’t make you any less of a hero in this battle, _James_. She knows, we know and _you know it too._ Furthermore, your knowledge and strategy advice might be needed here, for you know it better than us. Your _ARE_ needed here to finish this up” He knew he was right, there was no denying that, he bowed his head before lifting it up with conflicting eyes, his hand over his friends arm

“Go save them Cap!” A faint smile of understanding playing on their faces. As Steve made his way out of the tent, meeting his troops

“I do apologize, my friends, for I must leave this war in your hands. I must reach home soon for the battle is on their way, my Queen and heir on their crosshairs”

“Go in peace, my friend. We got you covered” T’Challa said [shaking hands with him](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F688276755525803586%2F&t=MjJiOTk4MzNhODZjMDY3M2VhNzc4ZDdhZmFlMDNlNTdmMmZmNzk4OSw2ZDNjMDcxNzc4NDU5ZGY5NDhkOTcwYzVlMTA5YzI3ZGQzN2E2NjE1&ts=1599285044)

“Thank you, I know you do” A quick nod over to them as he got ready, throwing one last reaffirming glance at James

“We will burn them all in blazing fire!” Thor’s dark humor evoking a dark chuckle from the men, as they galloped away

His hands tight over the reins, thundering thumping inside his chest pumping the fire on his veins, the gates of hell opening from within him, its blazing flames expanding through him and the rising rage openly displayed on his dark eyes.

_‘I’m coming for you, my love. Wait for me’_ He sent forth his silent prayer, hoping that you would feel it knocking on your heart

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

> _‘THE GATES WERE BREACHED!!’_

Sir Scott’s words drew all your breath away. Fear broke through your every pore, making you weak at the knees, a hand immediately and unconsciously set over your bump. The unmistakable sound of swords being drawn met by grunts and the panicked screams of the people running away into hiding. Your guards hot on your heels

_“OPEN THE GATES!”_ You ordered him in a commanding voice

“But _your highness…_ that will just make it easier for them!” Scott stuttered

“Let them come! For they have all sealed their deaths on stone” You said in an unwavered voice, no matter how much your heart thumped inside your rib cage, you would not let it be shown “Get all the women and children out of the palace, have them escorted over to the safe place, just as planned Sir Gabe” You said tuning to him with head held high

“I know this is your wish, your highness but I cannot leave you alone, it was his majesty’s orders” He answered bowing his head

“Who is in front of you Sir Gabe?” You asked, hating having to pull your rank on them, for they were your friends before your guards

“Your majesty--” He said unsure of the answer you were looking for such a question, then he met the indisputable glint of power on your eyes “ _You are my Queen_ ” He proudly said

“His majesty, _King Steve is not here._ But I am, the enemies are roaming on our grounds, expecting us to tremble under their hands and to serve ourselves into a golden platter. I do not intend to let them win this war. Follow through the plans they ignore…Sir Scott will stay with me in your place, so now _GO_! Protect Queen Sarah!” You commanded, making them obey without complaint.

“Your highness, we must hide now!” Fear laced through Scott’s words

“I am _NOT_ hiding my loyal Knight, this is a battle that we _must_ fight, and we _must_ win!” Scott bowed his head, awaiting your orders “Take me to Lady Wanda’s chambers, we must make sure she’s safe!” You said waddling away as fast as your weight and bump allowed you to, adrenaline pushing you forward in no time. You found a guard pulling them out

“Your majesty!” They bowed, as you noticed a confident, yet shaken up, Natalia helping up an alarmed Wanda held a crying Lia on her arms, the increasing loud sound of battle cries making its way into the palace.

“You must leave now!” You said

“We were just leaving into the emergency doors” Natalia answered, as you sighed in defeat, knowing they were in oblivion of the carefully planned escape you had come to terms with your Knights. 

“No, you are not. For that is exactly what they’re expecting us to do” Natalia furrowed brows “There’s no time to explain, just follow us.” You continued further explaining them as you rushed through the passageways “ _The traitors…_ we did not know how much information they could have filtered through, so new plans were set in place.” Natalia’s eyes wide as saucers at the confession, a loud scream alerting you all

An enemy sword connecting to the side of one of your guards, Sir Jim quickly pushed you away behind him, Sir Scott flanking your ladies. Your eyes wide in fear and awe at Jim’s swift motions

_1...CLINK...2...CLINK...3 GRUNT_

Three strokes and the enemy’s blood was on his sword. You gasped, swallowing the bile that was rising up your throat, feeling Jim’s kind tug on your arm, still stunned at was just transfixed, you read his lips ‘ _move_!’ he said, as you quickly approached Steve’s office, revealing the secret passage hidden away behind his bookshelf

“How did I never know about this?” Natalia rhetorically said

“Steve showed it to me, after learning that I was with child again, he said he wanted me to have a way out... _Now go_!” You said pushing them away

“ _What_? You’re not coming with us?” Wanda shockingly asked, rocking Lia back and forth

“Does the captain leave their ship as it's being submerged into the ocean?” You calmly answered with a smile, for there was never an escape plan for you. You were not leaving with them, you never intended to. And for the first time Natalia ushered your name in a pained whisper as realization dawned on her

_“Don’t Nat…_ my mind was set since the day Steve left” A treacherous tear streamed down your face as you tightly hugged your friends. Reluctantly pushing yourself off to rush them.

“I wish you the best my dear friends” The longing present on your cracked voice, a bid farewell. Right as the doors were about to close you pushed Sir Jim through the doors

“What are you doing, your majesty??” Evident shock written on his face 

“ _My dear Knight_ , it is with utmost pride that swells my heart, that I send you off to ensure my ladies’ safety is met. For I would never forgive myself shall any harm come their way having had the option to send forth protection. You are not failing Steve’s command for you keeping them safe, you’re protecting my heart from an indescribable pain” Your small hand compared to his big features, caressing him in the friendliest of ways, the always stoic man visibly swallowing a lump forming on. His Queen, the one he owed to protect was selflessly sealing her fate against that of their King’s wishes. He deeply bowed to you as you smiled to them, closing the doors without giving any of them time to regret not to mourn

A shaky exhale abandoning your lungs, your knees trembling as you sat on Steve’s chair. One hand over your chest, and other attempting to muffle the cries that racked through your body

“Your highness...” Scott’s voice breaking you off the haze.

“I am ok, Sir Scott” You deeply inhaled standing up “By now everyone must have left the palace. Let’s move, first through my chambers” You said taking his hand.

You make it through to your chambers, not without first hearing the dreadful grunts and strangled screams of the fallen ones. The pungent smell of death and blood filling up your nostrils, churning your stomach. Your nerves tingle in expectancy, your mind wrapped around your firm conviction that you were doing the right thing. No material possessions held any valor at times of war, howbeit, the sparkling ruby ring that perfectly matched your golden wedding band and that one dazzling necklace that took claim of you, both represented the power and strength laid on you with the crown that announced you as Queen. You felt the surge of courage curse through your vein as you wore them.

> _‘I’m coming for you, my love. Wait for me’_

You look up in search of the source of those words, they were carried by the wind like a feather on a breeze. There was nobody there with you, but it was his voice. Maybe it was your heart calling for him, maybe your hopes became a reality and he heard your call. Whatever it was, it lit up a light showing you the way.

You were no soldier but it was your duty, as you vowed on your coronation day, to serve the Kingdom until your last breath. You changed out of your nightgown into more fitting undergarments while lovingly caressed your bump speaking words of love and hope to your unborn child. With high difficulty, without your ladies, you laced the cream-colored [protective bodice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com.au%2Fpin%2F301952350012506730%2F&t=YjE5Mjg1YjM4OThkZTQxYmU3MWE3MTdjYjkxZDY5ZjIzNGE4NjkwYyxlYmJlNjYzYmMxNGRlOTNiMzBjODRiM2U1NjJmM2VlYTJhYzI3NDBm&ts=1599285044) over your bump to be hidden beneath the[ long-sleeved white and gold dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F298265114&t=Y2YzODU0NmRkYjZjZmY5N2IxNDFlYzk2ZjgwNDNiYWRkM2ZiYWU4YSwyNTcxZDEwZmQ4M2M3ZTA4NjExZGI3YmE5OGU0MGI3ZDlmMzYwMzBl&ts=1599285044). You rushedly opened the wooden box keeping the item you longed for, you grasped it in your hands before hiding it away on yourself. Last but not least, you held in a tight grip the golden hilt of the shiny sharp-edged element. One last look at your shared chambers and you joined Scott outside the doors. His eyes widened eyeing what you had in hand

“Is that A sword you’re holding?” Mouth agape, you chuckled

“Oh, Sir Scott, only you could manage to make me laugh at such dark times!... Yes, it was a gift from Sir James, one that I bothered him intensely for.” You explained with a reminiscing smile as you made your way through the halls. Little did you know such short relief would be soon turned to ashes.

_A body fell with a grunt at your feet_

“ _Well, well, well.._.Look who do we have here? _Just whom I was looking for!…”_ The man said, a sadistic smirk on and dull eyes reflecting the darkness and evilness held within his soul. _His sword leaving a crimson trail as he advanced, your dead servant’s blood dripping from it…_

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

The darkness of the passageways was suddenly lit by the dim light of the burning torch, they were out. _You were right…_ As they turned their heads to the side they noticed the clogged exit they originally wanted to take, they would have been ambushed by HYDRA. Sir Jim quickly got rid of the loose minion that got in their way as they carried their feet away as fast as they could. Soon they met the clearance on the outside of the palace grounds, two horses ready for them to hop on. Queen Sarah’s chariot long gone and reached their safe destination, a small cottage outside the town. 

The air brushing against their cloaked bodies, Natalia holding the reins of one of the horses with Lia safely tucked between Wanda and she, Sir Jim leading the way on the other. What they didn’t expect was to be stopped midway, the Royal House Rogers’ cote de arms waving on the chill night air. The cavalry coming to a halt, the royal white horse neighing at the sudden rein

“Sir Jim?!? _What are you doing here? Where is my Queen?”_ Steve anxiously asked

“Your majesty” He bowed “Her highness commanded us new escape plans after your departure, your private passageway… She gave us notice of it. She was rightfully so on her quick thinking for HYDRA’s men were guarding the emergency gates” He breathlessly explained, a rush of pride running through Steve’s veins, an emotion soon overtaken by the dreadful feeling that your absence caused him

“WHY IS SHE NOT WITH YOU!?” The loudness of his voice frightened the birds nesting in the safety of the nearby trees, making them fly away. The men flinched away at his rage-laced words

“Her majesty the Queen, _she_...” He paused causing Steve’s stomach to drop low, all air kicked out of his lungs fearing the worst “ _...she didn’t come with us”_ A sign of relief flashed through but he furrowed his brows.

_‘Where are you, love?’_ He thought

“She was well as we departed, she was guarded by our knight Scott and the palace had barely been breached inside the doors. Yet she refused to leave, Your Highness. She took the choice of not coming with us and no one on their sane mind dared to go against her” Natalia quickly interjected after Sir Jim’s slow stutter, he sighed lowering his head, fully knowing your determination.

“Is my mother well too?”

“Yes, Captain, Sir Gabe and the remaining Knighthood escorted her, her ladies and the other women and children from the palace and nearby village outside, towards the safety of the cottage you gifted our Queen” Jim said, Steve’s heart swelling with an immense amount of pride and love, listening to everything that you had outdone him with. You had thought about everything, taking actions in time of crisis. He nodded to them to keep going as they marched away

“You heard them! Your families are safe! So, now _LET’S GO SAVE MINE_!” He led the men forward, watching your ladies and Knight go in the opposite direction.

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

His wicked laugh bouncing through the walls, Sir Scott’s sword drawn and ready for the impending attack, you nervously chuckled at the irony of your current peril. The centuries old royal protocol established that you should have been surrounded by the elite knighthood and to be escorted away, yet you willingly threw it all away the second you signed the secret decree for all the human and military resources to be reassigned towards the escort of the Queen Mother, palace personnel and the nearby village’s children and women, all to be safely sent away towards your cottage on the outskirts of the next town, that is, if your watchtowers would feel forced to set the fire in warning alarm of imminent danger. _Now, here you were, wishing they were here to take this man down, but with no regrets about ensuring the safety of your people._

“Too bad that your King is not here to witness the demise of his Queen… _Oh, how much I would have loved that to happen!_ So that he could writhe in pain, watching all life drained off you, just like he did to my most loyal man in the silence and darkness of his dungeons...”

“ _Rumlow..._ ” You whispered “You are the one behind it all, you sent him forth to murder me and Sarah!!” You screeched in disgust “YOU KILLED MY CHILD!!”

“Well, poor thing was collateral damage for we did not get news of it, such a shame!” He mocked, you felt your stomach twist in knots at the despicable man’s words. Rage of hell dimensions surfacing over your skin, you tightly clenched your free hand in a failed attempt not to lunge yourself at him “But now, you shall experience a far more cruel death”

You stepped back, watching in horror as he raised his sword against Scott’s. Pure hatred fueling the man’s strong moves. He was far more buffed than Scott’s smaller frame, the skillful swings of his words barely held back by your Knight’s brave performance. The deafening sound of the metal collision, although fast on their motions, it was playing like a slow blur in front of your eyes.

_“RUN MY QUEEN, RUN!!”_ Scott yelled at you with his last breath. Your did not move, your feet heavy like stones. Your heart broke the second you knew it was over, a loud anguished scream bringing you back to reality and turning off the ringing on your ears, _it was your scream. And it was his blood the one splattered on your dress_

_Scott was dead..._

His royal given sword engraved with the Kingdom’s cote d arms, laid still on the floor as he fell to his knees. The point of the enemy’s weapon is clearly visible through his back. He lost his spark impaled by the hatred of foreign hands, his last words the last puzzle piece to your ironclad resolution, no invasor that dared to cross the gates of your Kingdom tonight would live alive.

“ _Looong li—be th-the Queen!”_ He dragged the words, with them the memories of the short time you shared with him

> _The time he formally introduced himself, clumsily dropping the basket of fruits he was carrying. ‘So so sorry mi-milady’ He had stuttered with flushed cheeks and scratching the nape of his neck_

> _The time he gave you a toothy smile as you gifted him the golden pocket clock he wanted for his birthday but he could not afford_

> _And the time when he entertained you and your ladies as a thank you gift, his obvious magic tricks making you all laughed until your belly hurts and happy tears leaked from your eyes_

Your body stopped shaking as a pained and rage filled scream racked your body. Shall you fall down this day, you shall do so with your head held high.

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

Steve arrived with their army to be met by the smell of war and death and the eardrums’ rupturing sounds of battle. His white horse soon tainted by the dirtied ground, specks of crimson red soaked into its skin as his boots splashed the blood that ran through the streets.

Sir Samuel and his loyal Knight [Dugan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmarvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FDum_Dum_Dugan&t=NTlkZjBkYzY3NWE3ZWVjMWNmNWMzNTI0YzVlOTQ1ZmEwMzdlNGVlYSwxMTlkYTllNTRlZDg0YzBhNDZmYzQ0ZTU4MWU4YTFlYTE2NGUzMjc5&ts=1599285044), flanking him on each side, opening up a path towards the palace doors. You were winning, but there were still many of them left, yet he showed no mercy for doing so all those years ago by his father was what let the snake to grow a head again. He was not making the same mistake twice, his royal sword forcefully collided against anyone that got on his way, his only goal in mind being to get to you on time.

Like a dancer in the ballroom, his swift moves graced the dark field, dimly lit up by the torches being slowly extinguished by the breeze, which further made it harder to determine between friend from foe. But, as their black armors became one with the night, blazing fire lit up their path like the flames of hell that Steve's wrath was raining on them. A whirlwind of violence and chaos, it was all a blurred motion of the thundering strikes of steel against steel and steel against skin. Adrenaline freely flowing on their bloodstream and the deafening blood drumming beat clogged their ears, almost effectively fading away the cries of fatally injured men. The throbbing ache of inflicted wounds long forgotten by the distracting mixed smell of sweat and fear, as the scarlet liquid soaked in their garments. What it was once a calm grey-stones place was now a crimson wet graveyard of bodies

An ear piercing scream tore through the battlefield, clenching the hearts of those who recognized the anguished pained-filled. [For Steve time stopped…](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic3.srcdn.com%2Fwordpress%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F04%2FAvengers-Infinity-War-Captain-America-in-Wakanda.jpg&t=ZDQ1MjNmNzcwZWMyNDU1ZjZjODc5NjQzNmMwY2VkNTBlM2ZiMGRkNiw1MTViZTljNzdlMjNjYTg3MTk0ZmRkNDhkM2NjMjQzODFkN2RkOGI0&ts=1599285044) All but her voice drowned in the background as his veins turned ice cold in fear, _‘Am I too late?’_ His only thought. One second, it was all it took for such diversion for the enemy’s blade to slam into Steve’s side, knocking him off his feet. The clatter of his shield against the steel aimed at him the awakening force within him as he unleashed his fury on him

“ _Batroc_...” Steve whispered his name loud enough for him to hear

_[“I thought you were more than just a shield”](https://31.media.tumblr.com/1f828811c32592e12a9ef2fcb6c4be4c/tumblr_n3o4q3oGlK1qd9ebro1_500.gif)_ He taunted him, only to be met by Steve’s wicked smirk before engaging in a [synchronic battle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com.au%2Fpin%2F774124912850810%2F&t=MmIyZDc1YmUwZTdmMDI0MmZkYjMzODljY2MyMTA0MjZkMDljY2I5ZCw2NmI4MWNiNGVhYTlkYzU5NjBmZGUxNjM1NGZmNDFjMTgyZjM5NzQ0&ts=1599285044), of vicious movements striving towards the dominance over one another.

“Do you have a death wish?” Batroc said through gritted teeth, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead as his feet were forcefully pushed back by Steve’s strong strike. _A Slayer versus a King,_ one man driven by weak forceful darkness and one man encouraged by the most powerful primum mobile, love.

“I think that I should have asked you instead” Steve answered with a devious smirk, the point of his sword sending Batroc over the valley of death.

He stood up [tightening the grip on his shield ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dedc20c806d72726103df486a22f4e67/tumblr_pocx50LDmw1x0bvwko2_540.gif)and retrieving his royal engraved steel he pushed forward through the sea of men, one agonizing step at the time, all his strength mustered into fighting his way as the sword became heavier with the unmeasurable weight of guilt and regret of not being sheathed on the ones evoking your fear. Each passing second eating him out in anxious expectancy.

But as he stepped forward through the heavy doors, nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see, all power vanished from his being as his knees buckled beneath him

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

The rumbling sounds from the outside slowly crawling its way through the walls, but your sole focus remained on the source of your rage

“You, _MURDERER_!!!” You spat at him, his disgusting laugh fueling your flaming hatred

“ _Oh, my dear doll of glass…_ Is that a sword what lays on your gracious hands? You should set it down before you hurt yourself, surrender your Throne and _maybe_ I shall show you mercy, your majesty” He further mocked you by a fake-bow, you furrowed brows tauntingly swaying the sword from side to side

“Shall you truly be wise as you claim to be, thenceforth shall you know that[ there is nothing more frightful than ignorance in action](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wiseoldsayings.com%2Fignorance-quotes%2F&t=YWU5OTZmMzhkZTE4NzJhNDAzYmU3MmE1MTMyNjg4OWQ3M2M5ZWQ3Ziw2ZmE1ZTQzNzkyYjMwNDE0MWVlYjFhNDQwYjI5ZGNkNTlkODRiZjFm&ts=1599285044).” He slightly narrowed his eyes in confusion, completely ignoring the actual knowledge and skill contained within your hands, for you were not the fragile damsel in distress that he thought you to be “The screams that tear their way through these walls, are nothing but the sorrowful whimpers of those who willingly walked into the Lion’s den. _The Captain is here...”_ The shocking confidence and strength laced on your every word, unknowingly putting the fear of a prompt demise into him, you saw the glint on his eyes, but as fast as it came it went

“You really think that you shall make me doubt my army?”

“Oh, I don’t think… I _AM_ sure for it is _MY_ King, the Captain of Armies, the one who’s surely drawing their cries and it's me, his Queen and mother of his child, the one you made the terrible mistake of coming at...” You did not waver at facing him, nor did you give him the pleasure of seeing the bubbling terror brewing inside you

“Shall this be the way you wish to go, _then so be it...”_ He said swinging his sword at you. His self-faith in himself faltering at the counterattack you waved at him. Despite the weight of your unborn babe safely nested on your womb, you yielded it with courage, unbeknownst to him the surreptitious sparring with your father during childhood and later on with Sir James and whatnot about the reluctant lessons you received from Steve himself… _He was in for it_

_Yet you were not naive…_ He was bigger than you, stronger than you. Your highest advantage being your agility and knowledge of the grounds, but you were heavily pregnant. Your heart hammered inside your chest, feeling the sweat seeping through your pores as you struggled to maintain your ground.

“Just give in now, _sweet thing..._ ” He mocked you “Give up the crown and I’ll spare your life and that of the bastard you’re carrying” You flinched at the insult uttered from his mouth, you backed up consciously dragging him towards the Throne room

“ ** _No matter how much you shake my core, I will not negotiate with you!!_** ” You said connecting your blade against his skin, effectively slashing him through deeply, he grunted before lunging forth taking you by surprise, the throbbing of your wrist the tangible proof of him knocking it off of you, your golden hilt sword slidden through the greystone floor as he evilly chuckled throwing his own across the opposite site. Your eyes widened in freight, yet you could not ignore the faint-almost imperceptible- whimper leaving his lips joined by scarlet drips streaming down his left arm and tainting the ground. 

_‘Will I make it?’_ The rushed thought of reaching for it cut short by the forceful yanking of his right hand on your hair, you whined at burn on your scalp

“Shall have listened to me when I told you” He said as he fanned his breath over your ear before forcing you down on the floor, your knees grazing the cold surface “Now, you’re going to die by my bare hands”

“Shall my fate be for my blood to be splattered across this room, right on this night, _then so be it…_ howbeit you shall never leave this chambers alive, for if our lives are taken, the sword of the one holding the shield shall avenge us” The peacefulness and certainty of your voice enraging him for the truth of your words was heavily accentuated by the impending steps through the halls, the victory chant of the knights of the Kingdom announcing the end of the battle, the war was won, you laughed, _wholeheartedly laughed._

His hand struck your cheek, a smack as loud as a clap that staggered you backwards, a split lip with a burning sting causing you to gasp in pain. Tears pooled on your eyes, refusing to let them fall for the enemy’s enjoyment as you embraced your impending fate with a nerve-wrecked yet poised demeanor. You licked your injured lip, slightly wincing at the irony taste attacking your palate, crawling away from the monster hovering above your frame

“Time to finish this” He spat at you, making you stiffen at the feel of him straddling you, as you thought of your child. Yet temporary relief flowed on your veins as he set all of his weight into cutting your air supply until black spots started to cloud your eyes. Reflexing squirming overtaking your judgement as you wrapped your hands around his wrists, the violent wriggling discarding you of your slippers.

‘ _Don’t doubt yourself’_ Your inner voice said.

_Suddenly, it all changed_

His face twisted into confusion as a stoic expression carved its way on your face, your arms falling to your sides. “ _ **Wh--when you think th..the final nail is in, th..think again”**_ You lowly mumbled with difficulty as your lungs burned at the lack of oxygen, yet no words came out of his mouth as his eyes enlarged in utter shock, crimson gurgling oozing from his mouth, drenching the garments beneath.

_The dagger that had once slashed your wrist for the sake of your innocence, was now plunged deep into his chest, all life draining from him_

_**“I WILL rise”**_ You whispered into his ear as his motionless body fell atop you. You finally exhaled in relief, it was over

You rolled him off of you, declining to meet his lifeless eyes. Adrenaline wore off your system as you hardly stood up in wobbly legs, the world spinning around you. _Something was wrong and you could feel it on your bones,_ you won the war but the chill nestled on your spine raised the alarms on your brain. An unwelcome daze seizing your motions, dragging your bare feet across the halls

##  **👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑**

They won, the victory chants grew louder until a deafening silence engulfed the air, when the doors opened to reveal [their indomitable Queen smeared in blood](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F347369677&t=OTk2ZjQxNTlmZWIwZTFkZGJkNDM4NDYzZWJlODdlOTU1MTJhYTE3NCwzYzgxNDU0MWNmMjVmYzc5ODk5NTRmYmY1YmY2YTM0NWMzMTE4YmE1&ts=1599285044)

Steve let his sword and shield fall to the ground, the clashing steel echoing through the air. His knees buckling beneath him as he catches you in his arms before you hit the ground, your eyes softly meeting his regretful and panic-filled ones, as the grimful scene played in front of his like a repeat, of that one fateful night so many moons ago, when your angel’s life was no more

_‘Oh Lord, not again, I came too late’_ All dreadful thoughts invading his mind with the heavy pounding inside his chest, his blood ran cold

“ _Oh, my love, my angel, my Queen…_ I am here just like I promised to you” He cried, pulling you flush against his warm extenuated body, a caressing hand slipped over your bump, small loving rubs on. Your heart swells with the love exuding from his embrace, as you felt your own body giving in to the overwhelming shock with small whimpers unconsciously leaving your lips.

“ _He’s dead… the snake’s heart bled to death”_ You said in a weakened voice, your hand sweetly touching his face _“Kiss me”_ He did not think twice to carefully follow your command, an urgent, passionate graze of lips filled with the promise of an eternal love… _At least, until darkness consumed you, falling limp into his arms and met by Steve’s soul-piercing scream._

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please don’t hate me!! I know that a lot happens on this chapter but the battle needed to happen! Please do not give up on the story for the end is near!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wins the war at the cost of you falling into his arms covered in blood, it’s a race against time and a fight for your life. Will you make it? or will you lose the battle? We get a glimpse back at what drew you to take such drastic decisions before the culmination approaches 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: PG-13. Brief mentions of blood, medical terminology (kinda), depression, baby gravestone, Steve losing his mind over you/because of you. a funeral, Angst/Fluff. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

##  **⟦ _Regina (noun): “Queen”_ ⟧   
******A ROYAL AU Mini Series**  
** **King!Steve Rogers x Courtesan! Reader**

  


## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You watched as Steve and your army left for war, an unsettling feeling nudged deep into the pit of your stomach. An uneasiness quickly noticed by Queen Sarah  
_

_“Are you well my child? You don’t look so” She asked rubbing comforting circles on your back, as you caressed your bump_

_“I cannot lie to you, mother, for my heart is thundering inside my chest. Not only is my love, our King gone with the uncertainty of not coming back but I got the feeling something is coming… I cannot explain it but there are dark clouds fastly approaching our way” You sighed with a heavy heart, she doesn’t know what to say until you speak again_

_“I do need your help, your Majesty. For I believe that you might know information to further help me as I am now the de facto ruler of the Kingdom yet you are the one with the knowledge” You smiled, not wanting to unveil the real reason behind your intentions. She nodded ushering you back inside_

_The more time you spent close to Queen Sarah, the most your determination grew, your eyes fixated on the palace children running around as their laughs filled the air. The smiles of their mothers swelling your heart, a glance at the vast expansion outside the palace’s walls made your heart clenched in awe but quickly overshadowed by the twirling anxiety building inside you. Steve told you of the darkest times that once lured into the Kingdom, the horrors the war brought to the people and the indescribable torture that James went through held in captivity by HYDRA, you had been bold enough to ask him about it. Although a bit reluctant at first, James understood where you were coming from and did not hold back in telling you whatever details you were able to take. You had cried for hours on end afterwards. The shape of the enemy you began to understand, and never before had you felt so much dread curse through your veins. The peaceful environment that you had come to love and to call home, was now being threatened by the impending cloud of conflict. You could not make your mind come to terms with that._

_‘What if they face the horrors my eyes witnessed?’, ‘Could your people recover from another vicious attack as that one that wore off King Joseph?’, endless questions flooded your mind about the future. The kicks of your child the constant reminder that you were not alone, and shall something change, whether that change was to be good or bad, it would affect your babe. The one thought of HYDRA somehow overpowering you and them taking your babe away from you, torn your heart apart, Steve was away, you were his Queen. You could not let him down, for you vowed yourself to protect your people until your last breath and to love Steve with every last bit of your being. You were at a point where your actions would determine the kind of Queen that your people and history would remember._

_Embroidery and knitting would not defend you shall you find yourself alone and facing the sword aimed against you. A bigger responsibility was laid upon your shoulders and you did not intend to fail. Once again your instincts did not fail_

_“Your majesty, I beg your pardon but I bare some news” Sir Gabe whispered to you in the middle of your afternoon tea, you nodded waddling away into Steve’s office, quickly taking a seat behind his desk_

_“Do tell, my knight”_

_“A messenger from Lord Pierce’s State arrived with this report” He said handing you the scroll over, your eyes stuck to the words inked on the parchment, your eyes wide in terror…Your hand covering your mouth to muffle the gasp that escapes your lips_

_“Did we confirm the veracity of these words?” You locked eyes with Sir Jim, the low bow of his head in sad confirmation_

_“What are your orders about this, your Majesty?” His expectant eyes locked on your poker face_

_“How many know about the contents of this?” You waved the parchment on the air_

_“Only your grace and myself” You nodded_

_“Very well, listen to me carefully Sir Jim… None shall know about this” He narrowed his eyes and mouth flinched as if wanting to say something, yet he held back “News about Pierce leaving his state came in late for reports about this had already been delivered to Steve before his departure… Yet what is being described afterwards, Dear Lord… No words can express my shock”_

_“Your majesty, if you so wish it to be that way, we can make immediate arrangements for yours and Queen Mother Sarah’s departure to the safe house” Your lips barely curved up before letting out an audible sigh_

_“Please, do tell me, what makes you believe that he won’t go ahead and do us the same as he did them? We do not know how fast our armies will be able to defeat them nor how long it will take them to do so. Did we really pluck all traitors among our lines? How sure are we about that?” You could see the wheels turning inside his head as you inked down new words “There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent, those were the words of the wise Lao Tzu, why do you think that is Jim?” Your question taking him aback_

_“One should never take the victory for granted, but to fight each battle as if it was the last one” You nodded at him_

_“Very well then, HYDRA has already outsmarted the strongest Kingdoms in ways we would have never thought possible. And probably, what is scribbled on here describes the biggest, abhorrent, scheme of them all. I do not wish to stumble against the same rock twice.” You said finishing the scribbling on the parchment “New plans must be set in place, and I believe to have a clear idea of where to start” He took the decree from your extended hands_

_“Not to be disrespectful, your grace, but are you sure about this? Shall something go wrong then there is no way out from this...” Clear concern laced on his voice_

_“I do know, but I can’t but to rely on what could be my biggest advantage, his belief of me to be a defenseless damsel, that is” You said meeting his sorrowful look “And please, do not look at me that way for there is no changing my mind. They already took the life of one of our own and I am not willing to let that happen again. If he truly wishes to play this game, with the lives of the innocents on the line, then we must change the rules, shall it take place in our grounds… So, please see to it that only our most loyal Knights know of this, for we cannot risk word of this to get out. Am I clear?” Your royal signature and seal the final say on the matter_

_“If this is the desire of her majesty’s desire, then I shall see that word gets carried accordingly” He lowered his eyes in defeat, a deep bow of his head in respect, carrying away what would change your fate_

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_Just a few hours after you issued your secret decree, you watched in silence the changes only you and them would know the meaning of, for outsiders eyes it only looked like regular change of shift and posts. Your heart wildly clenched in anticipation of the events. A throbbing headache stopped all logical thinking, as your hands ran cold and your erratic pulse matched the spinning room, ‘Am I having a panic attack?’, you thought holding a hand over chest trying to take a deep intake of air only to gasp as the feeling of scarlet liquid running down your legs, you look up on time to watch Lady Natalia rush to your side as the black dots clouded your sight and welcome the unexpected darkness._

_You woke up to the indistinguishable feminine whispers at your side, as your eyes slowly adjusted to the light to be met by your midwife talking with Natalia. ‘God, did something happen to my child?’, your heart raced in panic. Noticing you awoken and distressed, both ladies rushed to your side in an instant_

_“Calm down, your majesty. It is not well for your child to get so worked up like this” Your midwife, Dorothy, said in a worried voice_

_“Is my babe well? What happened? Please, I beg your full honesty with me!” You demanded with glossy eyes_

_“Please, drink this first your Majesty” Nat politely called you in the presence of Dottie_

_“You must stay calm, your majesty, the child is well. You fainted in front of your ladies. You are under the threat of premature membrane rupture” You gasped trying to take in what she was saying “The bleeding you experienced is a warning of the condition, so I am sorry, your majesty, but from this moment on it is my recommendation for you to remain in bed rest as much as possible” You grasped the information you were hearing, a nagging question inside your head that you could not avoid but to blurt it out aloud_

_“Did I do something wrong that caused this?” You prayed to the heavens above for her answer to be negative, you could not bare if it was otherwise_

##  **_(👀🚨PREGNANCY MEDICAL CONDITION MENTIONED)_ **

_“You did not, your grace. This is one of those small chances of it to happen, it is a condition still being studied by the medical field **(*)** … I do however have other concerning news” She paused, ‘what else could it be?’, fear struck you to the core for it was written on her face, it was bad news “I do not know how to say this, your majesty, for me too am a woman… There are a lot of childbirth complications associated with this condition, from fetal distress to extreme bleeding from the womb during the birth. It is not my intention to scare you, but you must be informed of this, we will prepare for the worst case scenario but we will pray for the best outcome to occur” The sincere calmed tone of her voice gave you peace of mind, knowing that she was well instructed on the matter and had attended many births during her career as a physician. Yet, something else lingered on your mind and she seemed to understand your silent plea “Despite the passage of time, your body is still weakened by the poison that cursed through your veins, this only adds further concerns over your health during childbirth...” You nodded in understanding _

_“I could die, couldn’t I?” The saddened look shot from her eyes, the only answer you needed. The grey portrait being painted to you did not cheer you up in the least…You closed your eyes contemplating the news, thanking Dot_

_“I must ask this one thing of you both, especially you Nat, it is for you to ensure that news of this does not go outside these chambers” You said noticing the doubtful gleaming on their eyes “...Steve’s gone, shall news of my condition get out we might risk the Kingdom to become an easy target in the eyes of those wishing to harm us. It is imperative you secrecy...” Too late had you realized Queen Mother Sarah had heard most of what was said, and so she let you know_

_“I hope that doesn't apply to your Mother-in-law and Queen, my dear” She said with the warmest smile, taking a seat next to you on bed “Oh, my sweet child… Were you intending to keep this burden to yourself?” You lowered your head, biting the inside your cheek and the tears pooled on your lacrimals about to burst. Seeing this, she silently dismissed Dot and Nat, leaving the two of you alone. As you heard the doors closed again, the dam broke down and you cried to your heart’s content. Not once, did she interrupt nor she asked any questions about what just occurred. It was until your sniffles subsided too many minutes later, that she spoke_

_“It is not in my power anymore to interfere in your decisions, for you are now My Queen, as such your crown is heavier than my own. But with that I too hope that you can take in my advice having lived in court for most part of my life” She said as she continued to sweetly stroke your hair as she met your eyes looking for your reaction, you nodded “Please, do listen to your midwife’s advice for I do not wish any harm to come your way, nor my unborn grandchild. And I do know Steve would not survive losing you, not you...” You swallow the lump forming on your throat again alongside the slick formed from your cries “Allow to step in for you, my Queen, shall we wish to keep this a secret then the matters of the Kingdom must keep going steady without interruption. Stay in bed and take care of yourself as I assist you behind the closed doors, for to the world it shall be your reign thriving and not mine” Her words had all the sense in the world and you could not be any more grateful than you were. Your heart swelled with love, yet at the same time you felt the ache of uncertainty._

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_A few days passed after you unofficially stepped down in favor of Queen Mother Sarah, only those loyal servants knew of the real face commanding behind closed curtains and doors, as you dedicated most of your time to nurse your health as much as you could. But as the clock kept ticking, so did your anxiety. You looked refuge into your safe haven, in search of the coveted answers and clarity of mind that you needed_

_As you sat beneath the willow, you could hear the wind whisper soothing lullabies into your ears, the still fragrant smell of the withering flowers lingering on the air. You lovingly rubbed your hands over your growing bump, grinning at the feel of the ever strong kicks of your child, but then as your sight set on the gravestone under the red ribbon, your heart constricted in grief._

_“Oh, my sweet children” You spoke to both, the one inside your womb and the one inside your heart “What is to become of your mother, my loves? Shall mommy tell daddy, as your auntie and granny think? I know that he would come back in the blink of an eye but would that be the right thing? An army without direction, without its leader… it is doomed to fall down. So, Shall I run and hide like your uncles think? Hmm?” You got lost into the refreshing surroundings letting your mind wander about the possibilities, feeling your baby kick strongly punching the air out of your lungs “I guess that’s your answer, huh?! I shall not dwell on the possibilities, shall I?” You laughed at it before looking down at the small gravestone “Please forgive me, my angel” Tears pooling down “--as much as I miss you and would have loved to have you in my arms, I do not think that your sibling and I are ready to leave your daddy behind. He would be too sad, don’t you think?” Salty drops drenching your garments, a sarcastic but pained chuckled loudly expelled from your lips “It looks like no matter what I chose I might lose at the end...” Bitter tears racked your body as uncontrollable sobbing took over you. All frustration left out until you heaved with a heavy chest, and red puffy eyes_

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_You bled no more after that one scary day, you gained more weight and felt better, whatever miraculous concoction your Dorothy, your midwife, was helping you a lot yet you still had the occasional cold sweats and headaches and spent a lot more time inside your chambers. But it was one day, when the melancholy about the past and those you lost, what they had taught you and was still ingrained at the core of your soul, unleashed the restlessness from hell and the mixed obstreperous emotions, that kept on pestering you day and night, settled down in legible coherent words. Only that the oddest combinations in such scribbled sentences transmitted the message of one who was ready to leave, ready to bid farewell_

_“I know that you are standing there watching me Nat” You called her out without raising your eyes up from the paper, until she was standing in front of you “Now, that you are here, I wish you to keep this my dear. Shall something go wrong in any way, It is my wish for you to pass this onto my love, Steve” She nodded grabbing it from you, her eyes fixated on the tone of the words she was reading_

_“Pardon my bluntness here, but why does this sound like a goodbye?” Her weary eyes locked with yours in search of an answer_

_“The future is an unknown road filled with countless twists and turns, good and bad. As such, we ignore whether the next day will bring us joy or sorrow but we must be prepared for either” She sighed nodding “It is my hope for my child and I to make it through safely into the warmth of my husband’s arms, but shall anything go wrong, I want for him to know everything that I’m holding in my heart, tomorrow, the next day or the other after that one or from many moons later...” A contemplative smile on_

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

“How’s she? **LET ME IN**!” Steve barked at Sam and Dugan, both struggling to holding back to barge into the chambers where you laid with your midwife, blood of his own tainting the floor beneath

“They’re looking after her, we have already sent forth for her own ladies, they should arrive soon, but before that you should let the physician take a look at you. Or would you like for her to wake up and worry over the blood drenching her sheets?” Sam’s quick thinking finally gets through his haze. The feeling of your limp body on his arms still heavily burdening him. He would never be able to forget it, nor would his friends and guards as he yelled at them left and right to get everything and everyone needed to assist you. With great reluctance, they found him sitting on the chambers next to yours as the physician cleaned and wrapped the big gash on his side, left by Batroc’s sword. His feet nervously bouncing from side to side and up and down, as he finished his dressings. He didn’t mind to properly fix his shirt, for as soon as he was cleared he was barging through your chambers, this time around nobody dared to stop him.

His heart clenched at the sight in front of him. You laid motionless on the bed, just like that night, clear evidence of your weakened state in the form of the bags under your eyes and disheveled appearance.And just like before, you wore a white gown except that, thankfully, this time around they had made sure that you were changed into clean garments. He sat next to you, holding your hand, lovingly bringing it to his lips

“How is she? How is the babe? What happened?” He shot the questions altogether to a baffled Dorothy, she sighed

“They are both well” She smartly started by the main fact to settle his distress, before continuing “Her pulse was low and she fainted due to the shock of the events, as the adrenaline left her system, her body collapsed giving in to the extenuation.” She said unsure of whether or not she should say more based on her oath to you, but her eyes betrayed her and Steve caught it

“Shall there be something that you are not speaking off, there will be consequences, _Miss Dorothy..._ ” His voice was firm and commanding, she gulped hard, taking a deep intake of air she chose to further explain it to him

“Please forgive your humble servant, your majesty, for it is true that I have withheld information from you but it was not ill-intentioned. For it was her majesty herself who made, me and Lady Natalia, us both to swear that we would keep it secret” She said met by Steve’s narrowed eyes motioning for her to continue “There is a condition that her majesty has been battling with during her pregnancy” At this Steve’s ears perked up as his every muscle uncomfortably constricted “The membrane that surrounds the child is not where it should be, as a result of that there is a high chance that she will experience a difficult childbirth. The royal heir might come earlier than expected and, shall she make it through the delivery, there is also the possibility of her majesty having a long and slow recovery” She finished, still withholding certain details, ones that could wait until after the birth, for they would highly depend on the outcome of that.

“Thank you for the honesty...” He paused “--Is there anything that she needs? the babe?...”

“Do not worry your majesty, for she is stable now, yet it is wise for her to be on a calm and peaceful environment for the remaining weeks of her child-bearing time” She stated with a courteous smile 

“Of course!” He quickly said, caressing your hair

“Her majesty is resting, for her and the child’s sake we gave her a sleeping concoction, she shall awake by the early morning the latest” She said curtsying to Steve before retiring after his dismissal. The both left alone on your chambers

 _“Oh, my love…_ What have I done? I hope that you shall forgive me ever leaving you alone” He whispered into your ear, carefully laying down as comfortable as his own injury allowed him too. He had been told he healed fast, but he was only human, it would take longer than usual for his assaulted body to recover, but he could not think of himself because at the moment the only thing on his mind was you.

 _‘Why didn’t she leave with my mother and her ladies?’_ The question that he could not wait to ask you. But it would have to wait, as he finally held you on his arms he drifted away to meet you on his dreams

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The day did not come fast enough to appease Steve’s aching heart, he kept shifting on the sheets until he could not take it anymore. Not wishing to wake you he retired to his bath chambers to clean himself up, making sure to change his dressings, with great difficulty but accomplishable. He had barely covered himself when your loud whimper made him rush to you.

“My love! You are awake! How are you feeling?” He asked sitting on a chair next to you, you opened your eyes being met by his gorgeous ocean blue orbs, you sighed in relief at his presence

 _“Water...”_ You hoarsely said, as he rushedly set a cup of water over your lips that you gladly drank from. As you grabbed his hand, entwining it with yours “I am well” He seemed to understand the sudden shock that then showed through your eyes, so he softly laid your entwined hands over your bump in a reassuring motion

“Babe is well, you are both well, _my angel...”_ He said moving onto the bed with you, hugging you close to him “The midwife said that you collapsed over the shock that you experienced. She recommended bed rest for the remaining time before delivery” You hummed, looking up to meet his slightly tensed jaw and wondering eyes, full of concern and regret?! 

“My heart rejoices that you are back to us, but Is it regret and even anger what I am seeing in your eyes?” You asked him, causing him furrowed brows and a deep sigh

“Oh, love, there could never be anger reflected against you in any way or form. But it is true that there is regret, for I did not come back soon enough to avoid you from such grievances. And I cannot explain the pain that pierced my heart to watch you standing up in front of me...” His voice cracked, as you rubbed comforting circles on his hand

“ _My love, my king…_ I am sorry for having caused such distress on you! For my mind was not in the right state at that time”

“ _No, no…_ I would never blame you angel _...it is just that--_ ” Hesitation laced on his words, making your ears perk up

“What is it?”

“The physician, _Dorothy_ , she told me some concerning news that I do wonder why that did not reach my ears” His questioning look in search of an answer from you, you bit your lip lowering your eyes “ _Hey_...Whatever it is that you have to say I will not get mad at you for it” He softly says on your ear. With that you knew that there was no way out and that you would have to finally express everything that you had hold back all this time 

“I found out a little after your left, yet I chose not to send word forth for I knew too that you would not hesitate to drop everything just to come back to stay with us...” He gaped his mouth as if to say something but you shushed him with your finger atop of his lips “--There was a war waged against all the Kingdoms and most of them were looking up to your leadership as the Captain that led them towards victory so many times before. I would never risk your focus to deviate from it. And before you say it, let me say that having you here wouldn’t have changed anything. I am sure that _Dottie_ explained to you all the uncertainty surrounding my carrying of the child, henceforth your presence or absence did not impact my condition. That is why I chose not to tell you” You honestly said, voice firm and calm “Yet, why does my heart tell me that it is not the real issue that is lingering on your mind, _my king_?” You asked him noticing the conflicting thoughts flashing on his eyes

“Ever the perceptive one, _huh_?!” He smirked “We came back as soon news of HYDRA marching here reached our camp, but guess my surprise at seeing Sir Jim traveling with your ladies but you were nowhere in sight? My heart dropped thinking the worst until Nat told me you chose so. Why was that for, my love? Why would you stay behind to face Pierce alone instead of seeking refuge? No matter how I look at it, _I do not find any logical reason for you to do so_ ” His gorgeous blue eyes locked on yours, his love for you effortlessly shining through them, a terrible amount of guilt washes over you. You put yourself and your unborn child in harm's way and you worried Steve to death, _would he or anyone else truly understand your seemingly nonsensical reasoning? You had to try, right?_

“Shall I make it through that night, I knew that you would question me about it...” You started taking a deep intake of air “--We got late notice of Pierce leaving his state, something that you had already received before your departure. But alongside that _there was something else on it…_ Check the first drawer, there’s a wooden box, open that up and read the parchment inside” You waited and watched as his carefully removed from your embrace to do as told, you analyze the expression carving its way into his eyes, they widen in shock and disdain, just like you did

 _“Dear Lord,_ was this verified as true?” He turned to you, you nodded

“Sir Jim himself made sure to verify it for us. The truth about the mysterious death of Lord Phillips and his family lays scribbled down on that parchment… Alexander Pierce became a Lord by mercilessly wiping out an entire family--” You paused, still unable to get your mind around it “He infiltrated his HYDRA men inside Lord Phillips’s home and silently did a coup d’etat, the world just remained in oblivion given his scheme to make it seem as an accident, ‘poor nobility family dies in terrible fire’ it was the perfect cover... _Steve_ , when Chester tried to sent his wife away into hiding, did you read what Pierce did?” Tears had pooled into your eyes remembering the crude words, meeting Steve’s disbelieving look “ _Steve_ , he murdered in cold blood every lady and child inside that manor, children?! All to lure her out from hiding, he didn’t stop until she showed up just to torture her in front of her husband, as he stole away the state seal from him and set the whole thing down in fire to cover his tracks...” At this point you were already crying “--nobody believed otherwise as Pierce made sure for it to erase all tracks leading to him, apparently somehow he failed and word did get out and made its way to us. _For he intended the same to us.._.” Realization finally dawned on him, as you sniffled wiping away your tears “We were right, my love, for our men discovered he had planted some of his soldiers into the village _\--they wanted to carry out that same bloodbath onto our grounds_ ” 

“I did not stay to try and be brave, the heroine of the story if you so wish to call it so, yet I knew I was not the weak damsel in distress that he probably thought that I was...” You couldn’t stop your lips to quirk up meeting his pride filled smile “Despite the new strategy we set up in place to escort Queen Mother Sarah and our ladies into safety, I could not risk something to go wrong, for history to repeat itself on a bigger scale. _‘What if your mother’s carriage was intercepted?’, ‘What if they got to me first?’..._ Endless questions clouded my mind back then and every possible scenario was worse than the other. At the end, The price has always been high, but I was willing to pay it **(**)** Probably _not_ my smartest decision, _I see that now_ and maybe I could have done things differently. But this was my fight too, for he caused many deaths and madness and because of him we never got to meet our first child, for that _he had to pay_ ” You finished with a deep relieved sigh, you had rained hell and fire on him. You regretted having done things your way, that you could not deny, but in no way did you regret having won that fight. You rose from the ashes above him. You meditated on that, not missing the smirk playing on Steve’s face as you further nuzzled into his warmth yet pushing back as a barely audible whimper escaped him

“Are you hurt?” Your voice loud in alarm

“Do not worry, for it just the mere graze of a sword. I will be fine, my angel”

 _“Oh, Steve…_ Is this nightmare really over?” A hopeful tone into your words

“I do think so, _my love._ ” He kissed your temple. “I cannot say that I approve of how things transfixed on here, for I wish to have been there for you, for him” His hand resting on your bump feeling your child kick in agreement “For both of you to be safe away from the horrors of war. But I could not be prouder of your courage and fast thinking. For I knew since the moment that I met you that the fire in your eyes was the same one running on your veins, and you shall stand up against anyone daring to step in your way. You have proved that time after time and now I can only hope for you to never have to face such things ever again”A longing and passionate kiss pouring all love on you until air was no more. You reluctantly broke it off thinking back on your fallen friend, bring forth again the pain inside your heart

“What happened, love?”He worriedly jumped

“Oh, Sir Scott Stevie… _He-- it was awful….”_ Tears streamed down your face again “He gave his life for us!” He comforted you

 _“I know.._.” It was true, sometime during the night he stood up removing himself from the comfort of your arms to get briefed by Sam about the state of the palace and its surrounding. All bodies of the fallen enemies were rapidly removed from the grounds and lowered into a common mass grave, despite their wrong affiliation he considered everyone worthy of a proper burial even if no names were known to be set on stone. Any injured Knights checked after and Sir Scott’s body carefully taken to the royal mausoleum where he would soon receive a proper dignified burial “He will be buried as the hero that he was, a loyal friend and protector of the crown”

_“I want to be there”_

“I don’t think that it is wise” He looked sternly at you, his serious stoic face trying to remain as such against the best puppy eyes look you threw his way

 _“Pleeease…_ Here lies your beloved Queen and mother of your children begging for your mercy, _my King…_ Will you really deny her pleas??” He chuckled, heartily chuckled crashing your lips again, gently pulling you over his chest, bump softly laid on the side

“I will never deny my Queen from anything her heart desires, but you shall stay stuck on my side, as the glue that keeps me together” You laughed

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The day of the burial ceremony, matched the gloomy feeling of the bittersweet taste left behind by the war. Men and women all alike picking up the debris and cleaning up the mess left behind the chaos. Reddish-brownish waters drained down the sewer as the cold breeze of the orange parched fields swiped away the ashes from the ground, gray and black swirling on the air carrying away the memories of the dark night. 

A deafening silence, only tainted by the unavoidable noise announcing the rebuilding of the future.[ Black and gold dress embracing your skin,](https://weheartit.com/entry/299649681) loose hair down your back as the gold of your tiara and your wedding band and ruby ring, the only things shining from you as all livelihood remained locked away in the confines of your heart. The only flowing emotion being the sadness and grief over the loss of a dear friend and the guilt you felt for not having been able to avoid his demise, yet you remembered his kind smile and contagious humor, his last words wishing you for a long life.

“You look lovely today, my child” Queen Sarah said, as usual, after Steve, she was your rock, The mother that you had lost way too prematurely. You attempted to smile “What’s going on inside that mind of yours?” She asked noticing the raging storm inside your head

 _“That night..._ Do you think that he would still be alive, shall I have left with you that is?” You truly hoped that her answer would help you settle the demons within, and she never failed to amaze you…

“ _My dear daughter,_ we have no way to know what could have been and to dwell on a past that we can’t change cannot bring us the peace that we need to move forward. That brave gentleman signed on into Knighthood because he believed in protecting the crown and those wearing it, he gladly laid his life for the Kingdom the moment he took on the oath. Hadn’t it been that night, maybe some time in the future it would have been. We do not know for certain, but didn’t you say his last words were _‘Long Live the Queen’?_ ” You nodded “Then why do you doubt his willing fight until the end? The best way to honor his sacrifice is to move forward living your life as you should, keep your head held high and never forget who you are” She gently said hugging you close, you thanked her relishing in the comfort on her motherly arms before walking forward to meet Steve

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The bells rang from the tower, announcing the beginning of the ceremony to rest his soul, all knights and soldiers, nobility, royalty and commoners alike, joined in one single sea of people dressed in their best black attires. Despite your close encounters with him, you didn’t know there was a significant other in his life until you saw the beautiful brunette Lady crying to her heart's content. Your heart broke for her, for you did not imagine a life without Steve. His strong arms tightly wrapped around you as you tried to keep your regal poise required from you, not that anybody would dare to shame their Queen for it but it was yourself who knew well how if the dam broke there wouldn’t be a going back. For your sake and that of your child you did your best to remain calm during the entirety of the service. It was over too soon, money in honor of his name was distributed to the poor, as it was customary for such events. As his grave was filled with countless of the most beautiful bouquets and roses, small favors and notes. You were the last one standing as they all left, Steve did not like it for you to stay out this long, but he knew how much you needed it. You glanced down at his gravestone

“Thank you my loyal knight, you will forever be in our hearts and your name will forever be written in history as the bravest Knight we ever had. Rest In Peace” A lonely tear falling over the white rose petals as you laid it down on the ground. Steve’s strong arm helping you up on your feet as you walked away from the grimful place

Whatever peace that was achieved by winning war was overshadowed by their losses. And soon the darkness was replaced by another big game changer for you all, _the birth of your child_

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

Broken hearts began to mend and the future had never looked brighter. A week ago Lady Wanda gave you news of her impending eloping with Lord Vis and you immediately did not lose any time to get her the best wedding ever. It was now the day long waited for, the smell of freshly baked cakes filled your nostrils, as you waddled your way towards her chambers, for your round belly had grown exponentially as you fastly approached the arrival of your bundle of joy, 5-6 weeks were left if your math did not fail you. 

“Oh, _my dear Wanda,_ you look spectacular this day! Lord Vis will drool all over you when he sees you!” Her scarlet cheeks perfectly match the beautiful bouquet of roses you specially picked up yourself from your private garden. You could see the tears forming on her eyes, as she struggled not to let them fall

“O _h, your majesty…_ You truly did not have to do this for me, for us” She curtsied to you, despite all this time of you basically begging her to drop the formalities around you it was ingrained on her core and in due honesty? It made you all the more protective over her.The speechless look on her face when you told her you were throwing them a big bash instead of the small she had in mind she jumped up and down in joy. And even more as you watched little Lia on her gorgeous [white dress with pink and cream roses,](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529524868663799850/) half of her luscious wild curls up in a bun and the other half loose and falling down her shoulders. You unconsciously rubbed your belly, you couldn’t wait to have your own babe on your arms, the denial to ruin her day made you bite down the flinch attempting to escape from you at the unfamiliar pressure on your lower belly

“I told you, for you are my friend before you are my Lady...Although I believe you’re now soon-to-be Mrs. Vision of Hope **(***)”** You chuckled, holding her nervous hands “I wish your union all the best in the world, although I am happy for your departure to continue your own life, I will miss you terribly! Nobody will ever replace you and you know that this will forever be your home. I am sure however, that Lord Vis will make sure to keep visiting us” She nodded

You could not stop yourself from noticing the spark from her eyes and the ear-to-ear grin covering her face, it truly reminded you of your own wedding day to Steve. [You all looked a perfect mix of purity and gold](https://weheartit.com/entry/195465109), your pealy gowns shining through the halls. You had asked Steve to give her hand, for she didn’t have anyone else, he had gladly complied. It was a beautiful ceremony, completely outside the norm, for you made sure that a big banquet was held in place for them, royalty and nobility alike traveled from afar to join in the celebrations. Watching her say ‘I do’ brought happy tears to your eyes. Now, as you were in the party hall, you grinned at the smiling faces enjoying themselves , Lord Vis holding Lady Wanda’s hand and carrying Lia on his arms, the three of them dancing to the happy beat.

You felt at ease watching familiar figures alongside the guests, probably one of the most destacable ones being King Stark himself.

“Your majesty!!” Tony’s voice boomed behind you, as you turned to be met by his tight embrace, God, this man was crazy! You smiled noticing Queen Virginia standing next on the line for the hugs booth! She was the kindest woman you had met and surely the only one capable of keeping Stark grounded. “Such a pleasure to meet you again! It seemed just like yesterday that we attended your own wedding!” Your chuckled

“Thank You so very much for coming!” You said 

“I mean Steve did promise a good party, so I could not pass such a great offer, dear” He teased, slightly grunting as his wife punched him on the arm. 

“Of course he did! How’s your little Princess Morgan?” You asked turning to Virginia

“That little rascal is following right into her father’s steps, she spends waaay too much time with him inside his workshop” She teasingly rolled her eyes at a very amused Tony, his perfect toothy grin showing

“ _Aww_ … I’m sure she cannot be that bad? Can she?” They chuckled

“Just wait and see… Those little angels can transform themselves over night and to turn any sane person to go mental!” You all laughed and enjoyed yourselves at the ‘parental’ and marriage jokes and crazy experiences they had with Morgan, knowing how frightened you were feeling ahead of the birth. The same uncomfortable pressure tugging at your insides, this time around stronger as a gasp left your lips. 

“Are you well, dear?” Virginia’s soft lips uttered, her words distantly bouncing against your eardrums, cold shivers running down your spine, you narrowed your eyes trying to refocus the Starks’ blurring figures “Oh my, I do not think that she’s well _Tony_!” She grabbed your hand as your world spinned around. Time stopped for you as your eyes fell into your slippers, blood…

 _‘Oh, God, no no no…’_ You thought

“ _STEVE_!” Tony loudly called for him, as he lost no time to rush to you, his eyes going wide as saucers watching you bent over grabbing your bump with tears streaming down your face

“I _’m here love, I’m here…_ Let’s get you out of here” He said without wasting a second, effortlessly picking you up bridal style, carrying you away. A point at which most guests had stopped on their tracks as they watched their King carrying his Queen in his arms. Lady Natalia followed close behind with James and Sam, not before a lot of convincing for Wanda to stay behind on her party for there was nothing that she could do at this time, she was no longer your Lady-in-waiting but a married woman.

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

He had set you on the bed inside your chambers, you were now writhing on your garments, blood specks all over it, as panic flooded your veins.

 _“It is not time yet! It is too soon!”_ You cried, beads of sweat covering your body. Steve sat next to you refusing to leave your side

“Please forgive us your majesty, but it is not customary for the men to stay on the chambers while the woman delivers the babe” Dorothy deeply curtsied fearing Steve’s wrath

“Please Steve, _**NO**_! _Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave m_ e” You begged him, tears streaming down your face. You could feel something was wrong, you didn’t want him to go. He saw the fear on your eyes furthering his determination to stay by your side and damned be the customs.

“I am not going anywhere my love, I’m here with you. And _LET ANYONE ON THE ENTIRE WORLD TO CONTRADICT ME ON THIS! FOR I AM STAYING!”_ He loudly but respectfully commanded them, _Dorothy_ , her assistant and Natalia, all curtsying to him, nodding their heads. 

“Steve, son let them do their jobs for they are only trying their best to help you” Queen Sarah’s comforting voice coming from the side, as she too rolled up her sleeves gathering cold and wet clothes over your forehead. Her own birthing experience coming in handy, just as a scream rippled through you

 _“What’s wrong??”_ He demanded for answers and he held you tight against him. Dorothy lost beneath the sheets covering your body, examining the depths of your womb, low whimpers and grunts of pain leaving your lips as she worked her way inside you, before she finally lifted her head up

“I am sorry, your majesties, but the Queen’s membrane ruptured, the child is coming” Dorothy said “It’s going to be a difficult birth, we must prepare” Her truthful words filling you up with dread, you wanted so bad to meet you child, you were not ready to leave Steve’s side yet. You sobbed as pangs of distress spread through your body, as you silently prayed to the heavens above to help you up. You gritted your teeth as the burning intensified inside your womb, you nuzzled your head against Steve’s warmth. Listening to his racing heartbeat grounded you and called forth the calm to regulate your breathing.

Not much partying continued on the palace grounds, despite your orders for them to continue, the entire Kingdom was now officially on baby watch. You didn’t want for it to happen this soon much less on this day, yet little did you know that your loyal friend was among the first ones to hit her knees and bow her head, all people alike united in sending their best wishes for a safe delivery and the health of both child and mother. You watched Natalia doing her best to have everything ready for your baby’s arrival. It felt like days, but were only hours, yet not just a few but 10 long extenuating hours in labor. You were tired, you could feel your body fighting off the lack of strength and energy. But it was Steve’s soothing voice and his sweet nothings whispered on your ear what kept you conscious and going.

##  _**‘Oh, ye of so little faith  
**_ _ **Don't doubt it, don't doubt it’**_

A voice inside your head kept pushing you forward. You listened to it, realizing that it was also Nat’s voice herself the one ushering you to remain strong, with that you gathered your courage, as you felt an unstoppable urge to push

“The time has come my Queen, for the royal heir to come into the world” Dorothy’s hopeful voice infusing you renewed power

“You heard her my love, we are about to meet our long awaited babe” Steve’s dazzling smile would have been seen from behind the mountains, the glow displayed on his face was that of a happy man, an expecting father. The stronghold of his hand on yours the only reassurance that you needed, and no matter what was to come you knew that your child would be loved. You let nature to follow its course

“Push my Queen, push!!” You listened to the voice 

“ _AAaaaaaHHH”_ You screamed at the top of your lungs, the burning on your lungs as all oxigen escaped your mouth making you lightheaded, the temperature on the room dangerously rising as the steam of your emanating pain enveloped you whole. Your heart thundering inside your chest, as you slumped against Steve’s chest

“Once more, your majesty! _1...2...3 PUSH!_!” She did her best to instruct you, Queen Sarah continued comfortingly wiping your sweat away. 

“You can do this my angel, c’mon...let’s meet our gorgeous child” He said lovingly kissing your temple “I love you” He said lost into your eyes, his adoring look full of the love he professed. You nodded whispering your love for him, grabbing his hand for support you pushed with all your will power. Guards and servants flinching outside as the high-pitched cries coming from your chambers echoed through the walls, announcing the impending arrival of the long awaited heir

_Then it happened…_

A beautiful wail from an unborn babe filled the air, sighs and gasps could be heard all over, Steve and yours transfixed into the wailing child being checked over the midwife, anxiety rippled through you awaiting for them to settle the bundle on your arms.

 _ **“IT’S A BOY!!”**_ Dorothy’s excited voice rang on the chambers “It is a healthy babe as far as we can see, despite being born earlier than he should have” She said examining him before handing him over to Nat as she wrapped the child into the royal baby blankets and carefully setting him into Steve’s arms, as you recovered the air into your lungs

“ _Congratulations,_ your majesties” Nat said with a wide smile

“You did it! My love, we have a son, our little prince” Steve said with a voice full of emotion, you were both utterly mesmerized at the small bundle of joy with a full crown of hair and bright eyes, both matching your own but with Steve’s nose and lips. His tiny hand wrapped around his finger who he then let go to grab yours as you dropped a tender kiss over his head

“He is beautiful!” Queen Sarah said with tears of her own and hands together in prayer sign, set over her lips. 

“ _Hello my angel… I’m momma...”_ You cooed him “ _Welcome to the world, my love. I love you so much”_ You weakly said still drained from the extenuating labor. Your back now rested against the pillows and your hand laid on Steve’s strong shoulder, your little boy lost into the ample left arm of his father as his right arm hugged you closed to him. 

Your world was complete, but nothing is perfect, is it? One last glance at the two men of your love, who filled your heart and expanded it impossibly bigger, darkness began to swirl around as cold chills ran down your every nerve termination. 

_“I love you both too much...”_ You said barely above a whisper as all went dark

 _“My angel?!_ ” Steve panicked “What’s happened??” He demanded answers as his mother took over your child from his arms, his eyes widened in a terror-stricken expression watching the crimson soaked sheets, like a ghost from the past haunting his present

“We are losing her, we cannot stop the bleeding” The midwife uttered in a frantic voice as she tried her best according to her own medical experience, yet this was beyond her “I am sorry your majesty…I-- _I--There’s nothing else that I can do--”_ She stuttered

_Those were the words that shattered his world..._

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! We are here! This is it!! We are at the end, you cannot miss the upcoming **_EPILOGUE_** , for it will resolve all of your pending doubts!! And who knows, I might have an additional surprise for you!!

> _**Note 1: (*)** The name “placenta praevia” was not fully coined by the medical field until late 18th century, according to [THIS ARTICLE ](https://journals.sagepub.com/doi/pdf/10.1177/014107680609901113). So, I guess that I just set this story sometime in the early-mid 18th century_😅
> 
> _**Note 2: (**)** This one sentence was clearly taken from Steve’s iconic speech during Captain America: The Winter Soldier before they took HYDRA down from SHIELD_
> 
> _**Note 3:** Not truly sure about the veracity of [THIS ARTICLE](https://www.independent.com.mt/articles/2005-07-10/news/funeral-rites-in-the-18th-century-77789/) about 18th century burial rites, but if we are to believe it then yes, on this story Sir Scott had a big ceremony on his honor_
> 
> _**Note 4: (***)** Vision is referred to as Vision of Hope in Age of Ultron, as per indicated on [THIS REFERENCE.](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Vision#cite_note-AAoU-0)_
> 
> _**Note 5:** In all honesty, I don’t remember writing an specific description for Lia before, but I must confess that now I realized that I unconsciously thought of myself as a child_ 😅
> 
> _**Note 6:** I am sorry if some parts seemed either rushed or if they didn’t make much sense for this was the way that I envisioned the story. _

##  **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! ALL FEEDBACK IS MORE THAN WELCOME!**


	14. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with the aftermath of past events and reminisce about the love you had. Did your love made it through? What happened to everyone else? (can’t really say much without spoiling you!)😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: PG-13. Brief non-graphic depiction of medical procedures, mention of depression, grief and childbirth. Angst and FLUFF!!! IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

  


> **Note (*):** _The first CPR techniques go back to the 1600′s. You can check this really cool_ [ARTICLE](https://cpr.heart.org/en/resources/history-of-cpr) _that shows a timeline of the development. Now, for the sake of the story this is fiction, so I’m not putting my story on a specific year that would somewhat overlap with those shown there_ **_._ 😅😂**

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

_“WHAT?! I refuse to believe that to be the truth! There MUST be something that can be done!!” His expression that of a man out of his senses, hands tangled into his disheveled hair **  
**_

_“IS!” Nat suddenly said, calling up everyone’s attention towards her “A man, by the man of Doctor Stephen Strange is in town, he is King Stark’s head physician, he is on our grounds!”_

_“THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO LOOK FOR HIM!” His voice boomed through the walls, as she rushed through the doors. Dorothy continued to do her best to keep the bleeding under control to no avail. He could see your life literally draining from you, the love of his life fastly approaching the light at the end of the tunnel. He watched the equally panicked expression etched in his mother’s face holding your crying bundle of joy into her arms. He sat on bed holding your unconscious figure against his chest “FIGHT MY QUEEN, FIGHT!! Don’t leave us please, my angel, don’t go...” His voice cracked as tears betrayed him, leaving a wet trail behind_

_All the while, Natalia ran for dear life, Sam escorting her hot on her heels. In no time they had found him right next to his master_

_“Doctor Strange!” Nat called almost out of air “Quick! We need your help, our Queen… she is--” She gasped for air_

_“Calm down Lady Natalia, breath it and tell me” He said_

_“Our Queen, she’s suffering from childbirth difficulties. We beg you to come with us, to assist her… please” She begged him with tears of her own down her cheeks_

_“You do not need to ask, milady. I will go with you” He threw one glance at Tony before being sent away_

_“Go, shall you need anything do not hesitate to ask for it” Tony said dismissing his physician. The walk back seemed to take longer than usual, wall after wall, guards in front and back making sure that they could get to you as soon as possible. The doors finally opened to reveal an almost out of control Steve matched by the crying child, who soon quieted down as he latched onto the wet nurse, being closely watched by Queen Sarah. Leaving more room for the doctors to work on you_

_“Your majesty” Stephen greeted bowing his head, quickly taking Dorothy’s place, his eyes widened by the scarlet sight in front of him “Please forgive me your majesty, but I do need to ask of everyone to leave the chambers but Miss Dorothy here and her assistant, shall you wish to stay that shall be fine but we need more space and air” He hadn’t finished speaking when one deadly look from Steve and everyone was out. His mother and son, staying in the chambers next door with a very anxious Natalia._

_“Do, whatever you need to do, just SAVE HER!” He commanded him, heavily breathing as he got to work, taking a needle and small container, he quickly took your arm, rubbing it before inserting a needle_

_“What is that?”_

_“Medicine, commonly known as[Ergot de Seig](https://www.webmd.com/vitamins/ai/ingredientmono-431/ergot)le, causes the blood vessels in the body to narrow… to help stop the bleeding.” He said pushing all the contents inside your bloodstream “Now, I do not you might not like the next part, your majesty, but it must be done” He carefully stated taking out some medical supplies from his bag_

_“Do what you must, Doctor Strange” Steve stoically said, keeping his eyes set on your sleeping form. Before noticing him filling your womb up with linen clothes. As the minutes clicked away, an uncomfortable silence engulfed the air. Then he watched Stephen check you up, he saw the crimson clothes being removed from inside you_

_“Is she well now? Has it stopped?”_

_“It is not that simple, your majesty. I can assure you I’m doing the best that I can, but it is now upon her” He said looking down “I’ll continue to adjust the dosage and monitor her closely but it is now a waiting period” As he said such words, Steve’s world grew darker. ‘What if you didn’t wake up?’_

_Not once did they leave your side. It was too much for Steve, minutes turned into hours and hours into days, you showed no signs of waking up._

_“Why is she not waking yet?” It was the question that plagued his mind day and night._

_It was the moment he woke up to lay his eyes on the sleeping form of his sweet, yet unnamed son who was only known by then as Prince Rogers, for he refused to name him without you, for him to take a step back and be the father and husband you both deserved._

_But life always has a sick way to play out… It wasn’t until one fateful day, 2 nights after childbirth, as he was cuddling and cooing your babe into his strong arms, Natalia’s shaken up frame came into view with tears on her eyes with an equally emotional James behind her._

_“No, no, no…” He didn’t stop to let them speak as he ran to your chambers, slamming the doors open without care, the sight in front of his eyes shattering his entire world. His body went numb and frozen up in place as his blood ran cold, his throat went dry as no words passed through his vocal cords._

_Doctor Strange, laid atop of your body adding pressure over your chest, then pushing air through with his own. One look from him, that was all it took to know what was happening. All rational thought went out of the window as he trashed around into Sam’s and James’ arms who were both trying to hold him back._

_“Please, Steve… Calm down, you have to let him work on her!” He didn’t listen to his friends, not caring at all at how his struggle caused his stitches to rip open smearing crimson red on the chambers’ floor. It was then when it dawned on him, he was losing you..._

_His heart stopped beating..._

_[“Oh, God...”](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/860469072532202478/) He said as he finally slumped down into the floor with a defeated expression_

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The sun was shining bright as it perfectly reflected on the clear water of the lake, as the flowers bloomed adorning the fields in dazzling colors and fragrant essences dancing on the air. The wind freely blew in his face as he sat beneath the willow tree, his fingers caressing the parchment while losing himself in the scribbled letters. He remembered the day Natalia gave it to him, as numbness engulfed him

> _‘My love, my king, my life… My heart breaks knowing that your eyes are laid on these words, for it can only mean that I am no longer with you. Please forgive me, for it was never a desire of my heart to leave you behind but do know I am now reunited with our little angel.’_

It was not his first time reading your words, but every time he did he felt a piece of his heart break even more, just like the first time, ever since that night when his world forever changed

> _‘My heart was yours the moment our eyes locked with one another and I knew at that time that I would forever be yours, against fire and storm, whatever it took for it, so I did. I fought until the end to hold into that love’_

He didn’t know that he was crying until he felt the salty drop fall on his hand, he deeply inhaled before continuing reading down

> _‘Never doubt how much I loved you, for it was our love beyond what these words can express, the driving force behind our every battle we won. It was our love what pushed us through it all and it was our love what gave me the peace to let go’_

He reminisced in awe at your every word, for you were right. A love as strong as yours would never be compared

> _‘Life is an unknown path we cannot control, doubt not, my love, that our memory will never be erased from our hearts, howbeit do not let it determine how you shall live it. Be happy, no matter how hard it can feel, I’ll always be there for you made me the happiest woman on earth so you be so too’_

You never failed to make him feel moved by that, poetry was not inked on what he read, but no other words would ever touch him the way yours did

> _‘Forever yours, my love, my angel, my king. Love our child (children) till your last breath and do tell him how much I loved ‘em. I love you’_

He folded the letter and put it back inside the envelope with the shape of your lips shaded away. Just then he heard the uplifting sounds of your child freely running towards him

 _“Daddy!!_ ” Steve opened his arms to welcome him into a tight embrace, setting him over his lap

“Hey there champ! Are you having fun today?” He asked him, laying a kiss on his temple

“I am daddy! Auntie Nat took me to see Lia today and we played for a long time and ate sweets Auntie Wanda made!” He excitedly said jumping up and down on his lap making Steve smirk

“I’m happy to hear that buddy” Suddenly his happy demeanor lowered down and a small pout displayed on his face

“Hey, What’s wrong, my prince?” Steve concernedly asked

“I miss my _momma_ ” He said, looking down, breaking Steve’s heart. He never learned how to console his child, even after all this time. He gulped down before answering

“I do too buddy, I am sure that she misses you too” He kissed his chubby cheek “But what do you say if you go play on the field before we head back in for supper?” He jumped down from his lap and ran into the flowers his mother loved so much, as Natalia slowly approached Steve beneath the willow

“Still reading the letter I see?!” She mindfully said with an empathic look

“I cannot avoid it Nat… Some days are harder than others, it’s as if I’m paying not having been there for her. I keep blaming myself, _you know_? My mind keep telling me that maybe, shall I have been there, then maybe she would have had an easier delivery” He honestly said, eyes unconsciously watering at the memory, truth was he had spent endless nights waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and panting for air, as the nightmares got more livid every time. 

“ _Steve_.. please forgive my bluntness here, but there is nothing that you could have done to prevent it from happening. Strange himself said so, medicine was not advanced enough to have prevented it either” She tried to reason without avail

“It doesn’t make it easier, it never will for such memory will forever be ingrained into every part of my being until my last breath” He sighed looking forward, watching his son happily run around before screeching running towards the approaching figure

“ _Moooommy_!!” He ran into the female crouching to his level

“Hello my sweet boy!!” She smiled holding him close to her chest “Did you miss me?” She asked as the nodding child clung to her neck, she tickled him turning his smile into loud laughs, spinning him around as her dress flowed with the motion. Steve watched in wonder as his heart swelled at the sight, he was blessed. She looked his way with a grin on her face as she pointed the child towards him, as he waved his still tiny hands to him

“ _Hello Nat_ … I’m sorry it took me longer than expected, thank you for watching him as usual” 

“It is my pleasure my Queen, for this little one is always an angel” Nat said, lovingly caressing his chubby cheek making him squirm and laugh

“As much as I love to have you on my arms, my Prince, mommy needs to talk with daddy. So, why don’t you go with aunt Nat to the kitchen and see what our chef made for us before we join you?!” He nodded excitedly as he was set down, happily taking Natalia’s hand

“Let’s go, my young prince!” Nat said, taking him away. No time was wasted as time engulfed his arms around her, around _YOU_

“ _My love, I missed_ _you_ … _WE_ missed you!! You took longer than we expected” He worriedly said hugging you tightly against his chest

“Is that so, my king?” You teased him, as he answered by dropping a passionate kiss on your lips “ _Mmmm_ … I see, you did miss me, love” You chuckled

“You know that I always do” He said, his eyes full of love and adoration

“Is that why I see my letter on the bench and your eyes with a hint of sadness within them?” He nodded, leaning his forehead over yours

“It is no secret, how much it affected me those days you didn’t wake up and I am still not over the fact I almost lost you” His voice cracked with emotion

“It was never my intention for those words to reach you before my time, but I am glad that Nat gave it to you. For now I know I did well, even after all these years have passed, I can see how much we are meant to be with each other, and I wouldn’t change a single thing...” You smiled, kissing his cheek, [smirking](https://weheartit.com/entry/283221267) at witnessing the effect you had on him as his ears turned a deep shade of red “I am only sorry that you had to suffer for so long before I found my way back to you” You felt his hands squeeze your waist, pulling you closer to him

“What took you so long?” He looked intently into your orbs, you bit your lip

“The physician was doing some more tests on me, to confirm my condition” You innocently said feeling him stiffen on your arms

“What did he say?” You ran your fingers across his tense bearded jaw, while your other hand swiftly moved his over your belly

“He said that soon our Little Edward is going to become an older brother...” You slowly said, letting the words sink into his brain, then it happened… the big toothy grin that reached his ears and made his eyes shine.

“Are yo _u...Is it-- a babe_??” He stuttered, mouth agape as you nodded. This was the long awaited child you had been looking for for the past 4 years, after your firstborn you immediately knew that you wanted more children, yet life had other plans in mind and you did not conceive as fast as the first time. But that just made the news all the more exciting, another child product of your never ending love…

“We are having another child!!” You said in between happy tears as [he kissed you senseless.](https://weheartit.com/entry/323240628) His arms tightly circled around your waist, pulling you flushed against him, your souls dancing together as one. You squealed in delight as [he spun you around](https://weheartit.com/entry/93132673) over the field of your beloved colorful garden, laughs echoing on the air as a few servants smiled in the distance witnessing the epitome of love displayed in front of them

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

Months passed by, news of the impending arrival of the new prince or princess had traveled to the farthest lands, as gifts started to arrive for them. You relished on the feeling of the peaceful environment surrounding this long awaited pregnancy. The laughs of your ladies and servants swelled your heart impossibly more, what not to tell about watching your little prince growing up into a kind and respectful person, you could not ask more of life. If only one wish could be granted to you then you would ask for your family and dear friend Scott to come back to life to enjoy this reverie with you, but that wasn’t possible.

Your happiness was only shadowed by the upcoming anniversary of Scott’s death. Every year, after his death, you had made it your [custom to visit his mausoleum](https://weheartit.com/entry/308251289) to drop flowers and some gold coins for the poor. It was hard, but as time passed the pain became more bearable until one day you could remember him without feeling your heart being split in half.

Today was that day, you readied yourself to leave after spending a few minutes talking, telling him about the news going around, trying to ignore the building pressure on your lower belly, [rubbing your hands over ](https://weheartit.com/entry/316078202)until you stood still feeling water running down your legs, shock evident on your face

“Are you well my Queen?” One of your ladies-in-waiting asked you as you grabbed her hand to steady yourself. 

“No, I think that my waters just broke! The child is coming!!” You screamed as a searing pain made you bend over, Steve came out from nowhere to hunch right next to you

“ _My love!!_ Is it time??” His face matching your nervous one, as you basically strangled his hand as another contraction hit you, no words made it out of you but a simple nod. He did not lose any time, he effortlessly took you on his arms, carrying you bridal style all the way until the safety of your chambers

“SUMMON STRANGE AND DOROTHY!!” He commanded as the servants scurried away to follow his orders. Having been so close to your due date Tony had sent forth Strange to look after you, nobody wanted to take any chances this time around. 

_“Steve, my love..._ ” You called him with a worried expression etched on you as you watched him restlessly barking orders left and right. “ _STEVE_!!” You yelled at him, making him look at you “Please, calm down husband, I fear you will faint before I do out of the restlessness you are exuding!!” You said with a playful smirk on your face, but soon turned into a knowing look as he sat next to you “I know what is going on inside that head of yours...” You poked your index finger softly on his forehead, a deep sigh leaving his lips

 _“I am sorry angel,_ I cannot but to feel dread take over my body, for the past keeps ingrained on my mind” He truthfully said kissing your hand

“ _Oh, my love…_ I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now, but fret not for things are far different than they were before. Doctor Strange is here with us from the beginning, my body is much stronger than it was before and I’ve been drinking that tea he prescribed me. So, everything shall be good. Howbeit, shall something deviate from the plan we must comply with the heavens fates. Do not forget my words scribbled in parchment...” He nodded “.. that’s great husband of mine, now I believe it is time to bring our babe into the world” You managed in between labored breaths. This time your labor was faster than the first time, a mere few minutes passed since your water broke before you were ready to deliver

“Are you ready, your majesty?” Strange asked as you felt the familiar pressure on your lower abdomen. “On the count of three... _1...2...3...PUSH_!!” Your screams broke through the walls, anxiety rippled on servants and commoners alike. The shadowing of your first pregnancy was still fresh on everyone’s minds. 

Something felt different this time around, you felt it on your core. Hope, peace and the promise of a prosperous future. Half an hours later a cry filled the air

“It is a _PRINCE_!!” Stephen said cutting the umbilical cord and placing the wailing babe into your chest

“ _Oh my God_ … Steve look at him!” You smirked with tears on your eyes caressing the baby nuzzling atop of you, seemingly recognizing your voices, Steve’s huge grin warming your soul, his gorgeous blue eyes full of adoration and love “--He’s perfect..” You cried motioning for Steve to carry him, he opened his mouth but no words seemed to get past his emotional state. 

_“He is_...” He choked “How are we naming him??” He said rocking him on his arms, dropping a small kiss on the babe’s forehead and yours.

“I’ve been thinking about it… I thought about _Joseph_ ” His eyes widened at the mention of his father’s name “ _\--Joseph James Rogers_ ” You finished, his name paying homage to his grandfather and father’s best friend and loyal Knight that saved your life. Steve’s eyes said it all, he was pleased by the choice

“ _It’s perfect…_ just like him” Tears pooled on his eyes, only to be clouded by the loud groan that passed your lips “What’s wrong?” He said in utter alarm, setting baby Joseph into the wet nurse’s arms 

“I do not know!!” Shock and pain mixed on your face “I need to push again!” You looked into Doctor Strange’s eyes to meet his own startled expression, quickly lost beneath the sheets

“There’s another child coming!!” He said aloud, as you looked at Steve’s baffled aspect, something that was quickly replaced by a grimace and a groan of pain as you grabbed his hand into a stronghold, so tight that his knuckles went white, but he simply clenched his teeth and bare the pain. Just as you screeched and squirmed in pain at an ample contraction, oh, how you were not ready for this!

One full hour later _, Princess Sarah-Marie Rogers_ was brought into the world. Twins, two children born on the same day to fill the palace with even more laughter, joining your happy Prince Edward into his reveries. And this time around there were no complications nor freight, but the beautiful shock of the unexpected blessing that came to light up your lives.

“ _Congratulations_ , your majesties!” You both smiled in relief and contentment.”Everything seems to be well this time around, all is settled as expected. Keep taking my prescription to ensure a full and prompt recovery. I shall check on their Royal Highnesses in a few days to assess their development” Strange said picking up his last instruments and exiting the room bowing his head alongside all the other servants

“Can you believe it? Two babes!!” You both happily chuckled reveling into the moment. Steve holding his Princess and you rocking your Prince “Why don’t you call your mother come and meet her grandchildren and to bring little Edward here?!” You softly said as he nodded. You didn’t have to wait longer when the doors opened up, an excited Queen Sarah made her way inside with a seemingly nervous Eddy

“Oh my _God!! Is that--? Wait… are those??_ ” She stuttered as Steve let out a deep belly laugh

“Yes, mother! We were blessed with two beautiful and healthy children tonight!!” He grinned drinking up the scene in front of him, your two babes settled one on each side of you

“Come here my baby..” You cooed Edward up, he seemed reluctant and scared. Steve came to his rescue promptly picking him up kissing his temple and sitting him down on his lap, right next to you “These are your siblings, your brother Joseph James and your sister Sarah Marie...” At that moment you both looked up at Queen Sarah who almost fell down as a happy sob escaped her lips, tears streaming down her face 

“ _My children…_ You did that-- _Your angels._..” She didn’t have the words, and they were not needed either. This moment was only yours, the intimacy of the introduction of your new bundles of joy to those who meant the world to you. You knew they would never lack love and protection in their lives. But as thoughts of the fleeting future flew around, you let the salty drops wet your cheeks too, as you watched in fascination as your firstborn crawled on you to drop a kiss over his siblings foreheads. Your hearts melted at the gesture

“I love you babies, I will protect you...” He said in his tiny voice before crawling back to Steve’s arms

“Do you want to carry them?” Steve asked Sarah as she happily nodded, carefully cradling Sarah-Marie on her arms as Edward quickly took her place into your motherly warmth

“What about you, my love? Do you want to carry your brother?” He rapidly nodded, you slowly and softly laid the sleeping babe into his big brother’s arms, holding them both close to you. Your heart grew impossibly closer as Steve pulled you both into a tight embrace, his own warmth embodying you. “No matter what, you will always be my baby too, Eddy, momma loves you so much” You told him kissing his head as Sarah exchanged the babies so that they could both get their time with the babies. 

This was a memory that would never be tarnished, and you were forever grateful for it. Only seconded by your wedding with Steve and the moment when your friends, Natalia, James, Wanda, Vis, Lia, Sam, Gabe and Jim, they all got to meet your children before the crowds and the rest of the Kingdom did. Oh, how priceless were their faces when they did!!

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

A few months had passed, now you stood up next to their cradle, soundly asleep. Strong arms circled around your waist

“You did great my love, thank you for such blessings” Steve whispered in your ear sending pleasurable shivers down your spine. You were soaking in the bliss surrounding you. You lovingly placed your hands atop of his, leaning your head back so his kisses would drop on your neck

“I believe you to be mistaken my king” You said turning into his arms, your hands finding their way into the nape of his neck, amusedly watching his confused look making you chuckle “For I am the one that is deeply grateful for having been welcomed into your life and taking me into your heart” He smirked with flickering eyes, love and lust intermixed into a perfect symphony that he only played for you. “I know that look...” You bit your lip in anticipation

##  **_(🔞👀🔥Sexual Scene)_ **

“Do you...??” He smirked at you as he quickly lifted you up, your legs tangled around his hips, as [he dropped a passionate kiss](https://weheartit.com/entry/89910534) pouring out all the feelings and emotions he had for you. His hands roaming every inch of your body, his lips savoring all of you as if it was the first time, a slow-almost torturous pace that had you writhing at his mercy in no time. Each kiss igniting a fire that expanded all over your skin. You laid in your bed surrendered at his ministrations, feeling him work up his magic inside your love channel, each touch caressing that forbidden spot that made you arch your back at it, his devilish smirk announcing you his plans to have you moaning his name all night long.

He kissed you like a starved man, as if it was the first and the last time that he would ever worship your body like this. Your failed at keeping quiet, the moment his manhood effortlessly slid inside you, he groaned at the feeling of your enveloping warmth, an almost overwhelming sensation that had him over the edge in no time, yet he held back. He moved slowly in and out in a pace that allowed you to get the same magical sensations that were traveling his body and clouding his mind, until you could not take it anymore, urging him to speed up. And he happily obliged. He lifted up your legs over his shoulders, deepening the feeling of him grazing your velvety walls, you moaned out loud as you felt them clamp hard on his member as the waves of ecstasy freely flowed on you. But he did not relent, he continued his motions chasing after his own release, dropping your legs on the bed again as he entwined your hands, his eyes set on yours as his lips attacked yours, it was his love the one being poured on you, soon he stilled too as he allowed himself the coveted climax to wash over him.

But he was not done, the flowing excitement awakening every nerve ending of your body making you both crave for the other. It was urgent, it was passionate, it burned you from the inside out. 

That night being a magical one for you both, each kiss and each caress the physical expression of the flaming love you felt for each other, growing impossibly stronger as the night was the only witness of your passion. 

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

##  _**10 years later...** _

_**‘Prince Edward Stephen Rogers’**_ was the name of yours and Steve firstborn Prince. Named after your friend and Knight, [Scott Edward Harris Lang](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ant-Man), and the doctor who saved your life, [Stephen Vincent Strange](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Strange). 

“Dad, do you think these are the best plans for the region?” 15 years old Prince Edward asked a stoic looking Steve, he had been training his son since a young age and he looked extremely committed to it, he couldn’t be more proud of it. 

“What do _YOU_ think about it, son?” He tested him already knowing the answer himself. He examined his child’s expressions in search of hesitation, he saw none

“It is not the best father, with all due respect I know that if we take a different approach by first acquiring the adjacent lands firstly then we can have better results” He confidently said pointing to the lands in question over the map laid on the table. Steve silently smirked as his heart rejoiced before taking his son by surprise by hugging him. He was never one to be ashamed of showing his children love, whether it was in private or in public, he wanted them to know and feel all the love their parents felt for them and he made sure to show it

“ _Father_!” He said chuckling as he happily returned the hug

“You will be a great king one day, even better than your old man”

“Your majesty is not that old. I’m sure mother would dare to refute that given how you impregnated her not even 4 years ago!” They both loudly chuckled at that. Oh, what a pleasant surprise you had received when you had your last child, another Prince Steven Grant Rogers II, who closely followed his 6 years old sister Princess Elizabeth Natalia Rogers. Him having been an unexpected blessing of the likes of their, now 10 years old, sister Sarah-Marie, being born prematurely as well, making many people mistakenly take the two youngest kids of the Rogers clan as twins. Their reverie interrupted by Sir James himself

“I hope not to interrupt an important moment, your majesty” He smiled 

“Not at all, my friend. I was just happy to see my son fastly learning the matters of the Kingdom!!” Steve’s chest puffed out in pride

“In that case I am glad to inform you my family is back from the farm, and we are ready to report back for duty”

“Louis is back? That is great!” He grinned, Louis being James and Natalia’s adopted son of the same age as Edward, whose mother passed away at childbirth and his father was a loyal Knight who passed away due to illness making him an orphan they gladly took in from the same orphanage Lia was brought from. He was the best decision of their lives, right behind finally getting married a year after Edward’s birth, adopting him only a few months afterwards, and could not have been happier to see how their son grew up to become best friends with the Crown Prince, just like their own fathers did. 

“May I retire, father?” He politely asked Steve who gladly nodded before he bowed down running away

“Be careful, your highness!” James yelled after him as he crossed the doors

“I will uncle James!!” Both men looked at each other knowingly

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The birds chirped on the trees as the fresh spring air filled your nostrils. You always loved these strolls by yourself around the village, only your guards stood behind you at all times, leaving more than enough space and time for you to enjoy the calm and relaxing “you” time. 

Now, as you walked on the peaceful streets you couldn’t stop reminiscing about your life and how blessed you felt, your children having their education as you looked for their favorite things in the market to surprise them all. You were lost in thought when you heard a familiar but long thought lost voice

“Your majesty!” She greeted curtsying to you

“Margaret!” Her name leaving your lips for the first time in many years, it felt so foreign. She had been banished from court and last you knew she had moved away with her husband, bearing him 3 children “It’s been so long...”

“Indeed your majesty--” She said biting the inside of your cheek as if trying to stop herself from saying something, but you noticed

“Is there something that you wish to tell me, Mrs. Jarvis?” Her eyes widened at the question, but she soon masked it with an expressionless face 

“ _Always the wiser one.._.” She lowly chuckled “It has been a long time indeed. You are now the Queen the people love and your children are the ones they admire” You expected bitterness to lace her voice, yet you found none “It is what you deserve and what the people deserve, you were always the one destined to reign next to him, I am deeply sorry and ashamed for not having seen that before” She said taking you aback

“It is all in the past, no grudges held against you” You honestly said, long ago your heart had healed and no longer did you hold any resentment against her and her harmful actions

“I do owe you an apology, my queen” She once again curtsied to you, you stood still in place “I do know how shocking my actions might be seen by those who are aware of the story behind us, but I should have done this a long time ago.” You nodded, motioning for her to continue as you now moved to a more secluded area, out of outsider ears “Back then, I was blinded by jealousy and rage for I couldn’t accept that his majesty’s heart no longer belonged to me, long before I knew… The pain over the loss of our child only increased my unhealthy obsession of being with him” She paused, sighing with a regretful look on her face “I didn’t know how much of a fool I was until I heard about what happened the night _you…_ the night Prince Edward was born. They had used Tatiana to unconsciously further feed my mind with misplaced hatred and delusion, I made the terrible unforgivable mistake of believe them... _Shall I have the power to turn back on time to never do everything I did, I would_ ” A treacherous tear fell down her cheek, she promptly cleared out her throat

“Well, thank you Margaret. I truly did not expect such words to come out from you”

“Oh, me neither.. Trust me! But don’t we all have our moments?” She chuckled causing you to do the same, it felt weird but good, for it was an unexpected event you never imagined would occur

“Are you happy?” You blinked at your own words

“I _\-- I am.._.” She said as if she was shocked herself, she smiled “ I am happy, your majesty. Despite my past, I found love in the least expected way and person… He is a humble but honest and hard working man who’s always provided for me and the children, he’s loyal and loving…” Love shone on her eyes speaking of her family, it warmed your heart to see that 

“ _...You do love them_ ” You filled in for her “I see it in your eyes, I am happy for you” Everyone deserves happiness, a family and a love.

 _“I do.._.And I hope that shall you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I said and did to you” You felt the small lump forming on your throat as you heard her say so, fully knowing that her request had long been fulfilled, the second your soul healed and was filled with utter happiness

“I already did so, many years ago. I let go of all resentment and hatred that I ever had or felt for you and any others that wronged me and Steve. It is clear, however, that we will never forget it and probably will never share the same dinner table either, but we have no reason to dwell on a past that cannot be changed, instead we chose to rise above it all and to carry on with our heads held high” You said, calmly and poised. You furrowed brows at her unreadable expression, ‘was she shocked? was she happy or mad?’ You thought

 _“I--I..._ ” She stammered “I just stuttered in front of the Queen! _THANK YOU_!” She excitedly said 

“I heard that Lady Sharon was happily married to Duke Klein? I haven’t seen her either”

“She is, he finally managed to woo her into marriage a few years ago. They now share a daughter together. She sadly was not able to bear him any more children for she suffered extremely hard childbirth, so they chose to stop at one” She explained as you felt your heart constrict at the mention of difficult childbirth, for you better than anyone understood the anguish and distress of it, did not wish it not even to her

“Well, as much as I have somewhat been gladly surprised by our impromptu meeting and conversation, I must bid farewell to you now for my children expect me home” You bid your farewell in peace

 _‘For all good things happen when you expect them the least, that’s what they say, isn’t it?’_ You thought as you walked away 

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

The sun was setting in the horizon, the enticing fragrance of the blossoming flowers intermixed with the delicious smell of the homemade dishes being served on the table. You had made it a custom a few years ago after the birth of the twins, to at least once a month to have all the family and friends gathered in the palace gardens. Steve had been more than happy to gift you an area specially designed for it, the most beautiful terrace made according to the times they lived in.

You sat on his lap, another habit that you had both acquired through the years, watching in awe as your children ran free with their friends, as you had always encourage your kids to be kind and friendly with everyone, including the servants and their kids, henceforth why they always had the best times around the palace. Even the oldest ones, as you amusedly watched Edward, Louis and Lia having a fun time among themselves too. 

“What are you thinking about love?” Steve asked, leaning his head over your chest

“ _Hmm_?”

“You are lost in thought, it seems” He said in between kisses to your exposed shoulder, sending electric currents on your every nerve

“Just checking the kids”

“What about them?”

“Just how fast they have grown up, and how happy I am that they are happy too” A smile carved on your lips “And how much I wish for this same happiness to reach every home” Although it was nothing new for you to express your best wishes towards others and to say so out loud, this time he could see that there was more to it that just that

“I am indescribably grateful as well… But why do I sense something else behind those words? Did something happen?” He worriedly asked

“Not much really, but I did meet Margaret one of these past days” You said meeting his sparkling ocean blue eyes

“You did?” He looked almost as shocked as you did when you met her

“I did, she asked me to forgive her over the past grievances she caused me and us” He furrowed brows at your answer

“ _She did?_ What did you tell her?” His hands tightening his grip around you, sending his intoxicating smell deep into your nostrils

“ _The truth_. Her words utterly shocked me to the core for I did not expect such a thing to occur, howbeit I was glad it happened for we both got over it. We moved on without resentment and so did she… She seemed happy herself with the life she built outside the palace, it made my heart rejoice” Your eyes glinted with joy and peace as his warmth enveloped you in a protective shield

“I must say that I am impressed. For she was never one to take such humbling steps, and she didn’t try anything?” You shook your head

“She did not, she _curtsied_ down to me, she called me her queen and she wished us all well… As hard as it might sound and did believe her. For her eyes could not hide the shine they held every time that she spoke of her husband and children nor the regret that filled them when she recalled our past… I just wish it would have happened before, God knows we could have been great friends shall we have taken a different path..” You said 

“ _Well_ , if that is the case then you know I support your every step and shall it be your wish for her to ever step inside these walls again, I would never oppose to your desires” You heard and felt the honesty of his words, yet that was not on your plans any time soon, but you truly appreciated knowing that you had the choice shall your heart ever call for it. You nodded kissing his cheek, getting once again lost in thought, simply enjoying the afternoon surrounded by your loved ones, until you set eyes again on your son

“Don’t you think that Edward looks enthralled with Lia?” You smirked, knowing perfectly fine each one of your children, his eyes displayed more than pure friendship. Your heart longed for him to recognize it, nothing would make you happier than to see him elope with the one who owned his heart, for she shall be named queen… 

“Huh? Are you sure?” He raised a questioning brow at you “I don’t know love, If he is I wouldn’t have a problem, for she has been after all raised as a fine Lady”

 _“She was…_ and I do not want to spoil the future, but I would certainly say he holds the same doe eyes for her as you did for me” You told him, one hand entwined with his and the other carelessly playing on his beard as your lips grazed his

“ _Hmmm_ … If I say yes, will you kiss me?” You chuckled, unconsciously grinding yourself into him, only realizing about it when you heard his familiar groan

“You know that you don’t need to ask” You answered deepening the kiss until air was much needed

“ _Wow_ , you never stop to awake my every fiber of my being” You felt the heat rush beneath your cheeks and down south as well, you lowly moaned

“ _Mmm_ … That is not the only thing that awoke, was it??” You teased him coyly swaying your hips even more, evoking a deep throaty groan, you knew then that you were in for it…

“Oh, you are in trouble, _my little vixen.._.” He darkly smirked at you before grabbing you and shamelessly carrying you over his shoulder, passing by friends and servants alike on your way towards your chambers. You chuckled as you met the flushed faces and knowing smirks along the way

Then it dawned on you, you were immensely happy, you owned his heart and would hopefully continue to reign with him as long he deemed fit as you watched your children grow old. **_No matter what life will throw at you, you will face it together, as a family.._**

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑

 **A/N:** This is it! We are at the end of the original scripted mini series!! It has been a wild ride for me, but I’m utterly shocked by the amount of support I got with this story. Please let me know your thoughts on the epilogue! There was just so much that I wanted to write on here, but sadly not everything could make it to the final cut. _**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!!**_ 💖💖💖

I’m glad to say that as a thank you gift for all of you my dear readers, that I’ve prepared some **_DELETED SCENES_** and _ **BONUS CHAPTERS**_ to be posted within the next few weeks. 

##  **_AND... DRUMROLL PLEASE..._ **

There are a few pieces on the work, I’ve narrowed it down to 3 titles, but I want you to be involved on it. So, below see the Titles and summaries. Let me know what do you think about them? The most voted one will get the go first...

##  ***The Silver Knight:**

> _****Life is never easy, but some paths are harder than others. How does the lives of an orphaned kidnapped and tortured young woman entwine with the one of a royal squire soon-to-be-Knight, with an equally dark and tortuous past? This is the story of Sir James Barnes and Lady Natalia Romanova_

##  ***REGINA ⦃15 YEARS LATER⦄ (SEQUEL):**

> _Not everything is a bed or roses, King Steve Rogers has learned that the hardest way. 15 years later after almost losing the love of his life and right as he was ready to pass his crown down to his eldest son, Prince Edward Stephen Rogers, they now face a bigger threat than ever before. But what happens when coming of age love gets in the way to further complicate things up? Conflict comes by the hand of one feisty and confident but kind-hearted Princess Morgan Stark whom he is expected to marry to, yet he finds himself falling for the innocent but smart Lady Lia Barousse of Hope. Will they all stand together as a family? Or will they fall at the hands of the enemy?_

##  ***INCIPIT ⦃ THE BEGINNING ⦄ (PREQUEL):**

> _Before King Steve Grant Rogers was brought into the world, there was another war, one that occurred as a steamy love was brewed between the walls of the palace. Lady Sarah defies all the odds by becoming entangled with one hot headed but incredibly smart and loving King Joseph Rogers. One stormy love full of twists and bumps with a happy ending_

So, those are the ideas at the moment. I already have detailed outlined plots for each one of them, but further writing and planning will be done based on your feedback, so let me know what are your thoughts on the comments below, send me an ask or DM me. I look forward to hear from y’all!! :)

##  **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! ALL FEEDBACK IS MORE THAN WELCOME**

## 👑🏰👑 👑🏰👑


	15. BONUS CHAPTER 1  ⦃The Fire Never Dies⦄**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed after the birth of your son, now nagging insecurities about your body are taking a toll on you, so the King takes the matter in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you very much for the support you have showered this mini series. I’m sorry over the belated posting, but here we are again! So, please enjoy the ride with me!
> 
> ****  
> DELETED SCENES are already written and waiting to be posted, but they will be posted last as not to create any confusion with the original plot and the BONUS ones.
> 
> BONUS CHAPTERS are roughly drafted ideas, that were laying down untouched and unwritten in my Google Docs Cloud, that did not make it to the final cut of the outlined plot as posted. They were basically just a title with a general summary/idea and I’m currently writing them as I go.
> 
> ****  
> NOTE: I’m sorry for the length of it! As usual, I could not hold myself back from adding some plot within the story!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: +18. SEXUAL CONTENT, adult talks, mentions of postpartum body insecurities, basically just some smut sandwiched between a little bit of angst and fluff. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSABILITY

  


You can’t believe how it was just yesterday when your little prince was born, the pain and tears still fresh in your memory, and now _5 months later_ your babe was growing up so fast. It brought tears to your eyes. You admired his every single motion and sound, it mesmerized you. When you were with him, the rest of the world faded away, but it wasn’t that, what occupied your mind these days. **  
**

You had always been confident of yourself but right now you couldn’t stop but noticing the smallest changes in your body, even the almost imperceptible ones, _they weren’t for you._ Your body had a hard time adjusting, although the swelling from the babe on your stomach went down relatively fast, something that your midwife said was enhanced by breastfeeding your little prince yourself. Despite the many objections that wanted to force you to exclusively use a wet nurse for him, Steve had ordered them to shut it, for it was in the best interests of the young prince that his birth mother wished to nourish him, it was _HIS_ Kingdom and _HE_ was the King, _so nothing was further said about it_. 

Yet, _the marks proper of childbirth refused to abandon you_. The telltale signs of how big your belly had once stretched to accommodate your child remained visible to you. And despite what many said to you about your ‘ _amazing_ ’ shape, you still could feel the additional weight that you now bear on your hips and breasts, clothes from before your time with child were now tighter to the body.

_It made you uneasy._

You were truly trying your best but each passing day was a struggle. _And what a terrible mistake it was to wander around the halls!_ Just as you were engulfed in your unwelcomed insecurities, they were fed by the beauty that surrounded you all. Your eyes constantly falling upon the younger maidens living within the palace walls, from your own ladies-in-waiting to the gardener’s daughter, you saw possible rivals for the affections of your king everywhere that you turned. _Their flawless skin, their enticing curves, their alluring eyes and lips, their youth itself…_ so you wondered, what if Steve’s eyes stray away to them too? 

You quickly shook the thoughts but the unnerving feeling stayed in your heart as you chastised yourself over even thinking about such a possibility when Steve himself had swore to you that it would never happen. But he was only human, he was a man, _wasn’t he?_ As a King it was his right if he ever so wished so, and there was nothing that you could do to avoid, _was there?_

Night soon befell upon you, and as you finished brushing your hair you got so lost in thought that you missed his presence behind you until you felt his warm hands encircling your waist 

_You froze_

You had been intimate after the birth, _indeed_ , even when he couldn’t have you fully at first as you healed, you had always made sure to pleasure him just as he returned the favor with an equal fervor. And what not to say about how ecstatic he was the first time that you told him that he was able to make love to you again. But those passionate encounters had considerably dwindled after the first few times. Steve, _ever the gentleman,_ did not utter a word against the lack of sex for he only thought it to be normal and righteous for you to be fully dedicated to your babe in heart, mind and body. 

It didn’t mean that it was easy for him, as the days turned into weeks, his repressed need was heavily starting to affect his activities, his mind was unfocused and his usually calmed temper was all over the place; nobody knew the reason for it and didn't dare to ask either. Or how it would come to be known centuries later, _you were giving him blue balls_. And having your bewitching figure in nothing but a small silk nightgown, was not helping his cause to keep it on his pants. 

“ _Hmmm_ … how much I love the enticing smell of my angel” He said, breath fanning over your ear as he nuzzled your neck from behind. “I can never get enough of you, _my love_ ” He said, sending goosebumps to your spine. His closeness will never stop affecting you no matter what, you drowned in the reverie of his fondling touch on your sensitive breasts and his lustful wet kisses over your skin, but the moment his free hand started to wander lower and lower… _you gasped_. Bringing yourself down to earth.

“St—stop… _stop Steve, please_ ” You said almost like a whimper, while removing yourself from his embrace, earning you a disapproving growl from Steve. The moment his hands were off of your body, he ruffled his hair and let out an exasperated sigh, clearly trying to control himself, _to remind himself of your rightful boundaries…_

“What’s wrong angel!?” He asked “This is not the first time that you push me away in weeks! Is it something that I am doing? Is it something that you don’t like?” He kept questioning as if begging you to give him an explanation for your odd behavior “You ought to tell me, my queen so that I can understand” Shock etched on your face watching him join his hands in a silent plea to you. You couldn’t have stopped the tears even if you wanted 

“ _Please_ , do not ask me these questions, for I am not well at the moment. I beg of you to please retire to your separate chambers for the night, please” You begged him, turning your back to him and crossing your arms over your chest something that pained Steve terribly

“Why? Can’t you see that I _NEED_ you? Can’t you let me to at least _hold you_ in my arms?” He said in a cracked voice, heavily remarking the word need as his eyes still flickered between his kind deep ocean blue and the overwhelming lust that expanded his orbs. He tried to coo you into a single caress, _just an embrace_ to warm his cold body, _but you refused to let him in_

“Oh, Steve, _my king_...” You said, your vulnerability laced on each word “How much does my soul yearns to express in words what lies within my heart, howbeit I shall not burden your shoulders with the additional weight of what even I, myself, am unable to convey” Your words reached his ears, he was listening to you yes, but he was not hearing you. He couldn’t, because your words did not make any sense to him. 

_‘What was there for you to push him away?’_

But he did not dwell on it, for he vowed to always protect you, to respect you. And if this meant to give you space, then he would give you space. _He sighed_.

“My angel, as much as it hurts me to abide by your request, I shall not go against it for my love for you is bigger than just an ephemeral desire” He said, heavy emotion behind watered eyes, he dropped a peck on your forehead

Not wanting to further inconvenience you, he silently retired. You extended your hand into thin air as if to hold him back from leaving, yet he had already departed. Utter sadness and regret filled your chest and the dam broke. You wailed until you could no more and your eyes closed. He himself, drowned his sorrows in alcohol, for nothing hurt him more that not being able to help you

_That night was hell for both_

  


Morning came and you both dealt with the aftermath of your discussion. Steve battled against the aftereffects of his insober state, he laid his head over his palm, occasionally rubbing the sides in an attempt to ebb away the throbbing inside. That’s how James found him when he got inside his office chambers

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, my King, I would say that you are suffering from insobriety” He softly said, before lowly chuckling at the recognition that flashed through their eyes “You are” He matter-of-factly said, following Steve’s silent motion of his hand for him to take a seat with him

“I am, my friend”

“And what made our king drink away into oblivion this way?” He asked, looking intently at him

“ _My Queen_ ” He painfully said, without any further explanation

“Let me guess, you two had a fight?” James said, finishing his sentence, he nodded

“The reasons behind our argument I dare not say but I can share my own feelings in regards to it…” He paused, cautious with his words, for the matters between you both were not to be discussed with anyone but you and him, not even his best friend and brother as neither did you “I cannot bear the thought of her hurting in silence and me not being able to help her… _it kills me_. But it is her right, _as a woman, as a Queen_ , for her to have her own space and time. I just wish for that time not to be too long for just one night away from her feels like hell” Steve honestly said, feeling his chest constrict with affliction. He could only hope for it to be resolved soon. He watched James silently nod, giving him a knowing look before turning to the matters of the Kingdom

You had awoken to the sun filtering through the windows while your body heavily complained after a long night of dispirited crying, and with great difficulty, you opened your eyes, heavy and swollen as your head pounded greatly. 

_And that was just the beginning._

You didn’t dare to face him, feeling extreme guilt over not being honest with him about the reasons behind your refusal to lay with him. And you knew that he understood so, for he was the ever poised and regal man that you loved, so although he did not speak about it he didn’t make you feel uncomfortable either. But your distancing was evident, as you kept sleeping in your own chambers

_Just like that, the days passed_

  


Steve kept on trying to grow close back to you, _from the biggest flowers bouquets to the most beautiful jewelry that you had ever seen_ , yet he didn't seem to be able to bypass your walls. Extreme willpower came forth within the depths of your core, working each day with an unknown energy coming from the power of motherhood, but even then you could feel yourself straining to the extreme lengths. Steve might be utterly lost into trying to please you, but you hadn't killed your own demons

They struck you at night, in the loneliness of your cold room, your body craved Steve's warmth and comfort but the ugly monsters hiding in your closet were feeding off of your self esteem and love and as much as you were trying your best to fight them off they kept holding you back. Your appetite, once upon a time ravenous, _was now reduced to a simple nibbling here and there_. You had become silent and reserved, a change that was perceived by palace aids and staff alike. But they ignored the scorching insecurities that crammed your mind and soul.

This day wasn't any different than the others as you rushed to get yourself into the outfit of your choice for the day. It was one of your favorites, the one that you used during the first days that you arrived at court, before your body served as a vessel for the development of your babe. Not before making sure that you tied your black corset the tightest that it had ever been, air barely getting in and out of your lungs. It perfectly matched how you were feeling inside, by the time that Lady Natalia and your other ladies got inside the room, you were already done with your clothing.

_Their mouths were agape_

  


_‘Maybe even like this I still don’t look good enough’_

You thought, as you watched their surprised faces that were quickly set back into their place as they met your stoic expression. Their only pending job was to rearrange your hair into a simple look, matching your outfit. 

Subtle touches of gold in perfect synchrony with your subtle yet elegant crown and jewelry. Not that you were paying much attention to it. _You looked stunning! You just didn’t realize it yet._

You decided to take some fresh air, you lovingly picked up Edward from his crib and reveled into his delicious baby smell. He giggled and caressed your cheek as of sensing your distress, he rested his head over your chest, a warm gesture that you didn’t know that you needed

“ _Oh, my sweet, sweet child…_ I beg your forgiveness, for your mother has clearly neglected the affection that she showered you with before” You told him, who always looked at you with adoration filled eyes and relished into the love that you were giving him and he had missed for the past few days.

“Please arrange his things to go outside, we’re going to the garden” You ordered his wet nurse, without breaking eye contact with your babe “How’s my little prince today, _huh?! Wanna go out today? Yeah?_ ” You smiled at his blabbering, making your way to the gardens

You focused on playing with Edward on the blanket laid over the grass, nice sun rays filtering through the open spaces between the trees’ leaves. Ed’s giggles were contagious and he lightened everyone’s mood around him. You could feel a pair of eyes watching over you from above, you didn’t have to look up to know to whom they belong to, yet you refused to give him the pleasure of your attention, _not after the way you had unfairly behaved with him._

He had deserved your honesty, for you to open your heart to him so he could help you heal, yet you closed yourself up. You wounded him deeply, your two hearts bled at unison and nobody but yourself had the remedy to fix it. You wanted to run into his arms and to ask for his forgiveness again and again but you just didn’t have the energy. You vowed to yourself that you owed it to him, to the kingdom and to yourself, to go back to the one you once were before you dared to approach him with such a shameless request. As you slowly had started to recover little pieces of your confidence and courage.

Maybe to everyone you were a close book, but after all this time Natalia knew you well enough to read right through you, as Edward now entertained your other ladies, she approached you

“What’s wrong milady?” She asked sitting next to you, you swallowed the lump before looking at her

“Steve and I had a fight and he…--he left after something that I said. He bore no fault at my actions, for it is me who cannot seem to understand what is going inside my own mind and heart” You sighed, then frowned watching her unchanged expression “But based on the look in your face, you already knew that” You scoffed

“Is not like that my Queen. I have noticed your majesty’s unexplainable change but we dare not say a word about it, for you are our Queen and we owe you respect” She carefully said “Do you want to talk about what has made you so conflicted?” You nodded at her words

“I believe I made a terrible mistake, Nat...I know that I should have talked with him about how I feel, but I just was so afraid of how he would react”

“Oh, your highness...” She softly said, taking your hand in yours “Don’t you know the power that you have on him? Even after all this time, you really don’t know?”

“ _I… I don’t really know._ Not anymore, after I birthed Prince Edward I no longer feel the same as I did when I first came here”

“And you shouldn’t, for you are now a mother, a wife and a Queen” She said with a smile “You morphed into a beautiful butterfly, _a Lady, a Queen_ , that everyone looks up to, like King Steve says, _you are an angel._ I think that you just don’t see it yourself” Your mouth was agape, for she was right.

“You’re probably right, but how do I fix this?” You said, clearly conflicted. She let out a sweet smile, caressing your hand in a comforting matter

“You talk to him, my Queen” She said “Even if the world was coming to an end, he would drop his word in the field and bend at the knee if you asked him to do so… that is just how much he loves you” You nodded, feeling as if a blindfold had been lifted from your eyes. 

Right then, something made you look up again, _and there he was…_ Still lost into your form, that familiar loving look sparkling in his eyes. _And for the first time, you smiled at him again_ , the butterflies in your belly wildly fluttering inside you as you caught his awe-stricken expression before a grin etched his face. A little pink flushing his face, you diverted your face, clearing your throat and chuckling with a smiling Natalia

_Unbeknownst to you, that little gesture of yours, had given him the strength that he needed for the final push to crumble your walls._

  


A few hours passed, now Edward rested on his chambers as you spent some time with your ladies in waiting, a little knitting here and there, something that your mother had taught you but you never liked until now. For a moment, you thought of going knocking on his door, but your feet remained firmly adhered in place, so you carried on with your day. What you didn’t expect was to see him crossing the doors unannounced.

 _“Excuse me, ladies”_ His deep alluring voice rang from behind you, making you turn to the side and locking your eyes with the biggest bouquet of your favorite flowers, so big that you couldn’t make his face behind it although you did clearly hear his voice _“This is a special delivery for my Queen”_ He said, carefully laying the arrangement in front of you. A gorgeous teeth-showing grin etched on his face as he met your eyes and slightly agape mouth, his hand softly and fleetingly graze your knee as he stood up, a short little gasp leaving your lips

“I hope for it to be to your liking” He huskily said, a tone you hadn’t hear in a while, sending shivers down your spine

“ _They are, my King_ ” You smirked before going back to your knitting, you knew this was a dangerous game but here you were playing it.

“It is my wish to seek a private audience with my love” He said right in your ear, for no one but you to hear it, so you nodded feeling heat rush beneath your cheeks “ _Good_ ” He whispered, cupping the side of your face and softly kissing it before retiring. 

_The time had come for you to come clean_

You ignored the whispers and the smirks on your ladies’ blushed faces, as you dutifully carried on with your day as if nothing had happened… yet you knew the deep meaning of such actions, not that they needed to know

  


_And you were right_

As the night came again, as if relieving the same night over again, the doors opened to reveal his imponent self. Except that this time around you had just entered your chambers just a little before he did so your black attire still adorned your figure.

_And he did not miss it_

“How are you feeling, love?” He asked.

“I am well, my King. I must thank you for the thoughtful gift that you gave me today” You said, unable to meet his eyes for the weight of guilt poured over your shoulders. The extent of his love, you had failed to understand, _until now._

You heard him sigh, his stiff posture with hands tightly entwined on his lap sending a strong message 

“If you mean for it to have made you happy, then, why do your eyes say otherwise as they wander everywhere in this room but on me?” He said, pain laced in his words

“I do not wish to lie to you, _my love_ ” You lovingly said, finally meeting his conflicted emotions. This being the first time he heard you calling him with such endearment “I have withheld the inner struggles I have been having for I did not wish to worry you. Yet, _here I am_ , with you watching over me with worry-filled eyes and dark bags under your eyes...” You did not hold back your need to touch him, your soft hand tenderly caressing his bearded cheek

“ _Why, my ange_ l? Why would you hold back so much from me? _You own my heart, my mind, my body…_ I belong to you as you belong to me, your pain is my pain and your happiness is my own” Your thumb swiping the stray tear rolling down his face

 _“For I didn’t understand it myself…_ The immense sadness that took away my glee from everything I love and from everything I do, it was such a strong foreign emotion that refused to let me think clear” He reached for your hand, dropping a warm kiss over your knuckles

“But that is not it, is it, _My Queen?_ ” He questioned, a knowing look on his eyes. Maybe this was it? Maybe this was the silent sign that you were looking for? His unconditional understanding and support no matter the knowledge or lack thereof 

“ _You are always the wiser one...”_ You chuckled, your heartbeat rising at the sight of his smile _“I let my own **insecurities** get the best of me”_ You said, as much as you wanted to tell him everything the words did not seem to get out as your eyes started to wander around. Yet, there was a silent understanding in Steve, for he had recalled the words that his mother had once told him, to _‘Always look into a woman’s eyes when words do not seem to say it all_ ’. So, _he found it,_ your eyes telling him what he needed to know as he heard your words loud and clear, _‘What insecurities could a woman have for her husband?’,_ he understood. 

_An uncomfortable tension lingered on the air._

“ _Angel_...” He said, tightening his hold on your hands not in a painful way but in a reassuring one “Please, forgive me” He said “It was my lack of understanding for you, my ignorance of your pain, of your silent thoughts that drove you to this length” He looked up teary eyed as you looked into his deep eyes, both of your hands now caressing his face 

“It is not you who owes an apology, _my love…_ For it is I who pushed you away, I held back my sorrows from ever showing to you”

“Will you let me in now? Will you let me show you?” He asked, afraid of what your answer might be

“I am not sure that you will like what is inside” You bit your lip, his thumb instantly touching it, releasing it

“There is not a single part of you that _I do not like, love or want_ ” Lust, love and adoration flickering in his eyes, answering her unspoken question “Nothing, absolutely nothing that you say or do would ever made me turn my back to you”

“Your words now make me see how selfish I’ve been with you, _my King…_ no words will ever be able to express my regret, for it was my own troubled emotions about my own body that blinded me into darkness and made me be selfish as to push everyone that cares about me away from me” You said, let him see in your teary eyes, the whirling storm inside your mind

_So, he hugged you_

It was a warm, tender, all-enveloping hug that conveyed all of his love in a single motion. You had missed him so much, you didn’t really know it until now, now that you were in his arms again you are not able to understand how you managed to stay away from him for so long. 

“Is this what has taken you away from me?” He sighed, tightening his embrace

You nodded, biting your lip, you definitely underestimated how hard it was for you to say this out loud “ _My body has changed after giving birth to our babe...”_

 _“I’ve noticed._ ” He said, mischief flickering in his eyes, which you did not understand. So, you simply continued 

_“I don’t think that you understand…_ I mean for it no longer is the same one that you worshipped before I became with child” You downturned your head, softly shaking it from side to side “There are other maidens baring a more appealing self to his majesty’s eyes---” Your downcasted eyes missed the fleeting anger that shone through his orbs, your words made him clench his jaw hard and to bite his tongue as not to say something wrong

“ _Don’t_. Don’t you dare to ever say that again, do you understand?” He said, roughly yet gently grabbing your chin in between his fingers, lifting your head up to meet his showing emotions “ _You are everything that I need, everything that I WANT…_ Whatever changes that you think are a flaw, in my eyes they are but the igniting spark of my desire for you…” You gasped at his words

“But Steve!!” 

“ _Sshhh_ \--” He shushed you, his hand circled around your waist which in a swift move turned you around. Your back against his front “If my words are not enough, then maybe I shall you what I mean” You could feel his hands freely roaming your already heating body “Do you know the torture that it has been for me not to touch you, _to feel you_?” His hot breath fanning over your ear sending pleasurable shivers down your spine

 _“I’ve missed you too”_ You said, a soft whimper passing your lips feeling his hands starting to undo your dress. Momentary panic set in, your hands atop of his halting his movements

“Are you sure that this is what you want my love? Won’t you be disappointed at what you’ll see?” He grunted at that, a hungry passionate kiss sucking at your pulse point, your moan unleashing the restrained beast that had been held back for so long

 _“You truly don’t know what you do to me, do you?”_ His husky voice shook you to your core, it felt primal, urgent, a side of him that you hadn’t seen that much before. He pressed his hand over your lower belly pulling you closer to him “Can you feel that? It’s painfully hard, _ONLY FOR YOU_ ” You reveled in the sensation it caused you to have his erection pressed against you as he untied the lacy covers top

  


_“You are such a vixen; a seductress and a temptress with the face and innocence of an angel…_ Even when your mind tricked you into not seeing your ethereal beauty, it could not be hidden from the eyes of those around you” You closed your eyes as he kissed your now naked shoulders and neck to him, only missing it for a moment as he took off his own garments _“Even in your own distant world, you walked the place swaying these luscious curves evoking sinful thoughts in men”_ Each word marked with an ardent kiss and an inch less of clothing 

“You think I did not notice the way your hips molded to grow our child? Or how much bigger your mounds are? _Oh, I did!_ But not in the way that I now see you thought…” He fastly and carelessly pushed down the last piece of your undergarments as he pried your corset open, finally revealing his coveted prize _“You awoke a primitive need in me to brand you, to own you, to make you mine over and over again_ ”

You could not believe how wet you were, you could feel it starting to run down. Has his words had such an effect on you? Your chest heaved as if you had just ran, heart hammering inside, blood rushing everywhere it needed to go. For he too was now standing naked in front of you. All his glory, his hardness proudly standing against his stomach, his eyes full of lust and hunger, and it was all for you

“ _Do you see now? Do you understand? Or do you still think that I am lying to you? Would my body be able to resist you if I weren’t so lost into you?_ ” His questions finally broke the wall, one look and you became undone. It had always been in your mind, you saw it now, _HE_ made you see it, your only regret was not having talked to him before.

But, _hadn’t this helped them to reach new highs of lust and love for each other too?_ Lust glinted in your eyes too, you were just inches apart from each other

 _“I LOVE YOU”_ He sweetly said as he cupped your face “ _You are my life, my love, my angel, my whole everything.. never again you dare to doubt that for a single moment”_

Then he cupped your face and crashed his lips against yours, tongue exploring the wet cavern of your mouth, as your arms circled around his waist and tightly pushed him closer to you. Your action only further pushed you down the abyss of passion, the intimate position strengthening your connection to each other. Blazing desire coursed through your veins as his hands rubbed up and down your back and all the way down to your bottom, deliciously grabbing your butt cheeks. He could have slammed you against the wall, if he so wished so, but he didn't. There was something about his touch, about the intimacy of simple having you in his arms, skin to skin

 _“I’m going to show you how much this fire burns inside”_ He said, breaking the kiss only to make you squeal as he lifted you bridal style to carry you to your bed, softly dropping you over the sheets. He kissed you again, wet, p _assionate but slow_ just the same way he felt, _a stagnant fire aching to be set free._

“What you think diminishes your beauty, are the proof you grew our babe inside you for months, nourishing him, before bringing him forth into our world, and _I love you all the more for it_ ” He released your mouth to say so. His forefinger was roaming everywhere on you, making you shiver as he started to unhurriedly kiss your neck, trailing down the valley of your breasts. Your hands gripped his biceps then down his back, as you let desire flood you. 

“These, oh these how much I love” He huskily said, one hand tenderly kneaded your breast while the other did the same to your hips, his mouth sucking in your nipple. He turned his attention to your other breast as his hand wandered lower, before he returned to kissing every available inch _of your stomach, your inner thighs, your core..._

_Oh, so softly, so sweetly and lovingly…_

But as close as he was to your glistening sex, he did not set upon it just yet. He took his sweet time as he nibbled on your legs, from your ankles up to your inner thighs, he was worshipping you wholly. You softly moaned as you watched him do so, feeling your core throb in need, as he fixed on a spot right over your hip bones.

 _“These hips…_ they made way for my child to come into the world and they now bear proof of motherhood, of love...” He sucked in hard, leaving for sure a mark, making you whimper at the sensation “The mother of _MY child, my heir, my son… MY love_ ” His protectiveness and possessiveness laced on each word

_Then you felt him_

His expert skills down below forced you to tightly grip the sheets beneath you as he drew out your pleasure just by his devoted touch and calculated motions. 

“Oh, _STEEEVE_!!” You cried, feeling the _first high of the night consume you_ with him between your legs

“I _NEED_ you” He hoarsely said, kissing you

“ _Then take me, I’m yours”_ As the words left your lips, without a warning he thrusted into you, stretching your walls as a pleasure-filled scream tore your throat. 

You locked eyes with each other in between wet kisses, enjoying the feeling of being filled to the hilt. He groaned in delight as you tightly clenched around him. You attacked his neck as he ravished you, the overwhelming desire caused by his cock plunging into you, already had you going into a frenzy.

Your back arched into him, his relentless pounding creating a layer of sweat to glisten on your skin. As your breasts rubbed against his chest and your hands raked his hair, an action that drove him crazy. You don’t know if it was the overpowering sexual tension being finally released or maybe it was just _HIM_. But you couldn’t have stopped the orgasm that rippled through you, again, even if you would have wanted to. You spasmed and clamped him hard, making him slow his movements for a moment, his soft strokes only dragging out your pleasure. He rested his forehead against yours before taking your lips in between his teeth and sucking on them. _But he didn’t recover your breath…_

He tortured you with his deliberated passive but deep thrusts, you gasped as he pinned your wrists above your head, his mouth attacking your neck and leaving marks of his throes of passion. Your sounds of euphoria only encouraged him to go deeper, if that was even possible, for what felt like hours of sweet love making

“ _YEEESSS_!!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, as a wave of ecstasy washed over you after his unrelenting and perfectly aimed moves against your inner love spot

“You are mine” He growled “ _All mine_ ” His face twisted in such an adoring expression that your chest swelled with pride and love, this man right here was yours

 _But it was not a night to think_ , as he gave you one last earnest kiss on your lips, you squealed and chuckled as he turned you on your stomach. You expected him to fill you again, as he had done many times before, _except that he didn’t_

He softly groaned here and there, as his lips grazed your earlobe, then down your neck while you hugged the pillow beneath you. You felt in heaven by the sensual pace that he brushed his lips all over your back, until he reached your hips and he went back up again. You moaned at the feeling of his hardness pressing against you from behind

_“I love you Steve, so very much“ You softly said_

  


“I’ll always worship you, _even after thousand years pass…_ you must never forget” His words gave you goosebumps and you could swear that it felt like another orgasm, _maybe it was_ , you clenched into nothingness 

Until “ _nothingness_ ” was no longer nothing

“ _Oh_ ” You said, feeling him push back inside you. You expected him to rut into you after he said that, _but he didn’t._

He took his sweet time to build up the pressure inside you again, soft but deep strokes that caressed your walls into oblivion, until he had you begging with tears of desperate need in your eyes

“Please... _Steeeve_ ”

“Tell me, oh please, do _**TELL.ME.WHAT.YOU.WANT.ANGEL**_ ” He said, marking each word with a thrust, earning him a deep moan in reply

“ _ **YOU**_! I want you!” You could hear his smirk rumble on his chest

“ _Then, you shall have me”_ He picked up his pace, rocking back and forth into you with a demanding strength, wave after wave of raw bliss erupting on your pores with each of his touches

You lost all notion of time and space as your brain turned into mush, and he worked his way to extinguish the fire that he had caused. And despite that urgency, there was such a sweet undertone to it as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear and sang praises to your body. He needed this as much as you did, and he was making sure that you would never forget it. You panted as you felt the band about to snap, you could feel he was close too yet he was holding himself back searching for your pleasure first. 

_“Cum for me babe, come for me, my Queen”_

One particular motion later, right against your soft spot, and it snapped. You saw stars as the electric currents traveled down your curled toes as you felt him tense too, groaning

_Then it happened_

You moaned one last time, feeling your womb being filled to the brim with his seed. He collapsed over you, _shuddering_

 _ **“The Fire Never dies”**_ He said, once he recovered his breath “And only you can quench my thirst caused by it” He kissed you

_That night, was a long night_

  


##  **A/N: Here you go! The first of the BONUS CHAPTERS of this series I love so much!!** I hope to not disappoint you as they’re slowly revealed, and that you can continue to enjoy them with me. **Thank You for your endless support!!💖💖💖**


	16. ⦃The Seed Within⦄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time to have more children as you unknowingly find the King to have a hidden breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you very much for the support you have showered this mini series. Another bonus chapter featuring a defining moment of our favorite royal couple. Enjoy the ride with me!
> 
> Remember:  
> DELETED SCENES are already written and waiting to be posted, but they will be posted last as not to create any confusion with the original plot and the BONUS ones.  
> BONUS CHAPTERS are roughly drafted ideas, that were laying down untouched and unwritten in my Google Docs Cloud, that did not make it to the final cut of the outlined plot as posted. They were basically just a title with a general summary/idea and I’m currently writing them as I go.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: +18. SEXUAL CONTENT. That’s it, that’s the warning. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSABILITY

[ ](https://ibb.co/6yPh8wF)

It had been a few years now, since the cries of a newborn babe filled the halls of the palace. Although the palace staff, the royal aides and commoners alike, all wondered when they would be blessed again by the arrival of another prince or princess, not that they were putting any pressure on their rulers for they were all extremely happy and doing well but the unspoken desire remained.

They thought it wouldn’t reach their King’s ears but it did. Yet, nobody knew the real reason behind it but he and you. It was not a lack of desire to expand their brood, howbeit Dr. Strange himself along with your midwife and royal physician, had all come to the conclusion how your body needed some proper healing time after the traumatic birth of the prince. The after effects of your earlier poisoning took a while to disappear and then there they gave you the clear out, there was no rush. 

Many moons passed when you still enjoyed your marital bliss, many days unable to look up at your maiden’s faces for they had been silent witnesses the night before of the loud screams of pleasure your King drew out from you. After that one night many years ago, when Steve worshipped you wholly until the sun rose, washing away every doubt that you ever had, never again you felt ashamed of flaunting your love, yet you were always careful to avoid a pregnancy until you were sure that it would be safe for you to carry.

Recently, you found out that something was missing and you knew it in your heart that only Steve had the solution to your small dilemma. And to your heart’s content, you were given the news that you had long expected. Without any time to lose, you gathered your courage and went to see your King in his office chambers. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“ _My Queen_! What a beautiful surprise!” He beamed at your presence, arching his brows at the quizzical look on your eyes and mysterious demeanor

“Hello, _My King.._.” You seductively said biting your lip, an action that evoked him to lick his own. As you sway your hips before dismissively sitting on his desk, the ridges of your tight lighter dress caused his cock to stir in his pants. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure, _my angel_?” He huskily said as he stood up to go round and face you, one hand on each side of you. A soft kiss placed on your lips

“I was thinking about something that needs your assistance” Your voice low and suggestive

“And what shall be done for you, _my love_?” He said, voice equally as husky

“I believe the Kingdom needs another heir, ** _your majesty.._**.” You unashamedly said, holding up his heated gaze “Today, we were blessed with wonderful news, Steve. Stephen said shall I wish to bear more children, that I shall begin anytime...” Your hand traveling up and down over his chest as the words left your lips, his eyes closed as he relished in the pleasurable feeling engulfing every fiber of his being

“Are the words that I am hearing the truth? Are you asking me to fulfill what I’ve been dreaming of for a long time now?” He asked you with a beaming smile, eyes now open and full of wonder, fully immersed into your love and lust filled ones

“The words of a Queen but the secret wish of your wife, that can now be told and freely acted upon, my love” You enjoyed the effect that you had on him and the smirk that found its way on him, made the butterflies in your tummy to go wild as the need for him throbbed in expectation

“Is that right, **_My Queen?_** ” His chest rumbled in delight at the calculated motions of your fingers traveling down in a torturously slow pace that had him groaning in desperation “Right here? I dare not to complain about it but me thinks we shall enjoy this better in our chambers...” He moaned

“And we shall do this as much as we wish, my love but I need you right now, _my King..._ ” You said biting his earlobe. As your hand finally reached its destination, roughly groping him through his trousers, an action that awoke the beast inside 

“Then, I shall not keep you waiting, my tempting vixen” His words fanning over you as his hand made its way up below your skirts, rough fingers tantalizingly evoking goosebumps on your skin until it reached his coveted prize. You gasped as the electric currents traveled through your core as his fingers worked his magic on you

“Hmm.. You like that, _angel_? You do? We shall make you ready to welcome your king, don’t we?” He huskily said while sucking on your sensitive skin. Your moans only encouraged him further to go faster as his free hand fondled your breasts before wrapping around you, your own hands now sneaked behind his neck, grounding yourself as your legs hoisted up around his waist opening up to him. His mouth crashing with yours in an urgent passionate kiss until your lungs burned and you tightened your hold on him

“I can feel you, _sweetheart_...Let it go for me, **_my Queen”_** His deep baritone voice awakening your every nerve termination. 

“ ** _Yes_**!” You moaned feeling yourself clench around his fingers as stars clouded your sight and your nails dug into his neck making him groan at the burn

“You shall be the death of me, _my love_...” Steve said, pulling you closer to him. The feeling of his excitement crashing against your heat, a small whimper fueling his lust. Without losing any time he loosened up his breaches, freeing himself before driving home into your welcoming warmth. You both moaned at the euphoric sensation.

He was sheathed to the tilt as your walls encased him in a fluttering motion. As he dragged himself in perfect thrusts that reached its target each time, evoking the sounds he loved to hear from your mouth. He devoured your lips as if it was the last meal on earth, a dominance that exuded from his pores and embedded right into your veins. 

You surrendered to the blazing desire as he sprawled you over his desk, his hands fondling every inch of you as he exposed your skin to his eager touch. 

His relentless pounding continued to pull at the coil more and more, until it snapped. A loud cry of his name passed your lips with a smirk, knowing that your palace servants must have heard you for certain. A reverie that was only dragged as he pulled you to him, engulfing you in a chest constricting hold as he kissed you with the urgency of setting his claim on you

_**“I.AM. GONNA. FILL. YOU. WITH. MY. SEED”**_ He remarked each word with a hard thrust, each one sloppier than the previous one, an action that only dragged your own pleasure “You will soon swell with my babe, _ **my angel, my love, my Queen--”**_ He stammered as his release aimed for the depth of your womb while singing your name in delight. Your hands held his hair like reins as you once again fell from the edge. 

Your ragged breaths and racing hearts the only tunes into the sensorial overwhelmed air. As your head laid against him and his hands kept you in place. Feather like kisses painting your oversensitive neck, causing a shiver to travel down your spine as a twitch inside you proclaimed the awakening of a primal need.

“ ** _Steeeve_** \--” You lowly moaned at the sensation

“What is it, **_my Queen?_** ” He hummed, as he softly moved in and out, reveling in the fluttering of your overstimulated self as soft whimpers came out from you. “Shall we continue this?” He huskily said locking his adoration yet lust filled eyes with yours, pupils equally blown 

“Take me home, **_my King_** ” You answered biting your lip, knowing the day had just started

True to his promise he did not leave your side not for a moment, as you both surrendered to the blinding passion that brewed within you, hearts jumping in hopeful expectation for the seed within you to bloom. And lord, did the heavens answer your calling as months later the Kingdom welcomed the multiplied fruit of your labor, the next Prince and Princess were born

##  **A/N: Here you go! The first of the BONUS CHAPTERS of this series I love so much!!** I hope to not disappoint you as they’re slowly revealed, and that you can continue to enjoy them with me. **Thank You for your endless support!!💖💖💖**

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! ALL FEEDBACK IS MORE THAN WELCOME!


End file.
